Friendships Last Forever
by Calimestelitava
Summary: Kagome ends up being rescued by Sesshoumaru, and after Naraku's defeat their paths cross again, in the Modern Era.
1. Damsel in Distress and Youkai

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 1

Sun rises over a small village as its light shines to Kagome's eyes brightly enough to force her to wake up and open her eyes. She sits up slowly and looks around her to find that the others are still very asleep. All but one. Inuyasha is missing.

She gets up quietly, trying not to wake the others, and leaves the hut. Where can that stubborn hanyou be? Why didn't he wake her up and tell her where he went? She sighs heavily and tries to sense his youki. Nothing.

She sighs again and decides to check the nearby forest because it's just one of those places Inuyasha seemed to like to spend time in.

The forest is filled with morning sounds, birds chirping loudly, obviously each trying to sing louder than the others. Kagome smiles. This is how mornings should be, not just here, but also in the Modern Era.

Kagome grins. Her mornings in the Modern Era are filled with sounds of car horns and smell of pollution. In here the air is fresh. She considers seriously of staying here and never to return to her time.

A bear youkai runs through the forest, it's running too fast to manoeuvre perfectly, almost colliding into a tree every once in a while. It glances behind it in every couple of minutes. Such behaviour would tell anyone who might be observing that the creature is running away from something. Additional observation would reveal the pursuer being a figure clad in white.

Sesshoumaru's claws are itching to hunt and he growls. Such weakling can never escape from the likes of him.

After a short pursuit he manages to catch up with the youkai and slashes towards it with his sharp claws.

Low hiss escapes from his throat as the creature manages to evade his strike. He seems to be getting rusty. _No wonder_, he thinks. _I haven't been able to hunt properly for weeks now._

He strikes again, this time with his always-so-useful poison claws. He scratches the creature and sprays some poison right into the youkai's blood circulation. He smirks. _I have him now._ Then he stops to lean against a tree to watch the creature's pointless attempt to escape, but soon it falls to the ground lifeless.

He studies his past prey dissatisfied. _I can do better than this._ Suddenly he raises his head as his sensitive ears hear a scream coming from a short distance.

_A human female,_ he snorts._ Why should I care what happens to such creature?_

He turns to the opposite direction and walks away from the sound, but as the woman screams again, he freezes. He closes his eyes and tries to close his ears from it.

The sound doesn't go away, and with a sigh he realizes that he just can't let it happen. This is about his honour. 'Never let a woman be hurt unless she's your enemy.' Those were the words of his chichi-ue.

Sesshoumaru can still remember the lesson his chichi-ue taught him when he was a kid. His beautiful features tense as he recalls that lesson, which was pretty painful.

Cursing his father for teaching him such a sense of honour, he rushes towards the screams, when they suddenly stop. His keen nose catches a scent of blood. He's sure he recognises this blood.

Finally he reaches a clearing and sees a group of lesser youkai who have gathered around something. He frowns as he slays them with his energy whip before approaching the young woman lying on the ground.

The woman seems to be breathing, but is unconscious. He can see blood on her abdomen. Closer inspection reveals a gash right below her waist.

Sesshoumaru sighs in relief when he realizes that he got here in time. Reason for him feeling like this remains unknown to him. This young woman is just a human. He shouldn't feel this way near any such lowly creature.

He pushes these thoughts away and takes a better look on her. _I've seen her before._

His golden eyes narrow as he is trying to remember this female. Her odd clothing vaguely reminds him of somebody.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he remembers where he has seen her before. This is the miko travelling with that worthless half-brother of his.

In silence he goes through his options. For a moment he's tempted by the idea of leaving her here, but he can sense more youkai around. That's out of question. He saved her once. Her life was now under his protection until she's in safe.

He could of course take this woman back to that half-breed, but he can't smell his stench anywhere. _Where is that useless hanyou now that I really want to find him?_

He frowns when he realizes that he has run out of options. With a sigh he does the only thing he can. Very unwillingly he takes her into his arms and heads for the village he passed some while ago.

When the priestess of a tiny village senses youki outside her hut, she rushes out to find a wounded girl outside her door. _This child… Her clothes are odd, but she's a miko. What happened to her? How was she able to get in here in her condition?_

She carries her inside her hut and checks her wounds. The gash below her waist doesn't seem to be too deep, so the miko cleans it and puts some ointment on it.

When the wound has been dressed the miko gets outside her hut. She can't stop thinking of one thing that doesn't seem quite right. _Is there connection between this child and the youki I felt? Is it possible that a youkai brought her here? Why would such a vile creature help a human?_

Finally the miko shrugs deciding that she would have to ask that from the child herself. Then she rushes to talk to the village head of this girl.

In the forest outside the village Sesshoumaru leans against the trunk of the tree he chose. _Why did I feel compelled to stay? I do not understand. Could I be that this Sesshoumaru is getting softer? _He shakes his head, irritated. _That is not possible. _

He sighs and takes a better posture on his branch. _That half breed should take care of his miko better than this._ _As soon as he comes to get her back, I'll teach him a lesson. _He grins to himself as he imagines what kind of lesson. Then he sighs again._ After that I can continue chasing yet another half breed._

He growls as his youkai pride raises its head. Why would _he_ have to care what happens to that _human_? He rises and decides to leave, but suddenly the memory of her screams fills his mind. _That damned Inuyasha! Without his incompetence to protect this girl I would be on my way trying to locate Naraku._

With a heavy sigh he sits back down on his branch and closes his eyes. Even though he still doesn't understand why this girl's safety would be his concern, honour aside, he decides to stay anyway.

In Kaede's village Inuyasha rushes in to Kaede's hut. "I've got a good hint of a shard. Come on!"

The others begin to open their eyes. "Easy, there." Miroku yawns. "It can wait a few more minutes, right"?

Inuyasha looks around the hut, and notices an empty bed. "Hey guys? Where's Kagome?"

Sango is suddenly fully awake. "What?"

Inuyasha sniffs the bed and then the air. "I got her scent!" Suddenly his eyes widen. "Blood!" He rushes out of the hut before the others can stop him.

The others scramble to their feet and follow him with Kirara.

After a moment of silence Sango's worried voice reaches Miroku who's sitting behind her on Kirara's back. "Why would Kagome leave without telling us? That's not like her." She looks at Kirara. "Did you wake up when she left?" The nekomata shakes her head.

Inuyasha glances behind him finding that the others are following him as he runs towards a forest. Shippou holds on to his shoulder. "We have to find her, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turns his eyes back in the woods in front of him, ignoring the young kitsune. _Kagome, where-ever you are, please be safe. Just hold on a little longer, I'm coming._


	2. Missing Miko and Unexpected Rescuer

AN: Thank you for the reviews bows>. As for the updates, I'll be posting them once a week or once in two weeks, for now at least. And don't worry, Kagome is all right. That injury was necessary for the story. And when she finds out who rescued her... well, you have to see that.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 2

First thing Kagome realises is that her stomach hurts, badly. She opens her eyes and sees a face of an older woman in miko outfit. _Who is this miko? I don't remember anyone with her face in Kaede's village._

"Poor child, how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts. And I feel kinda dizzy. Where's Kaede?"

"You're from Kaede's village, dear?" Kagome nods and the old miko continues. "You must've come a long way, child. That village is far from here."

_Far from here! _Kagome tries to sit up, but a sharp pain stops her. "Ow! How can that be? I woke up in Kaede's hut, went out for a walk and wake up here." She ignores the pain and sits up anyway.

"I sensed youki before I found you in front of my hut. Are you travelling with a youkai, dear?" Her voice is not judging, merely kind and curious.

Kagome is quiet for a moment before she replies to the other woman. "I travel with a hanyou, nekomata and a kitsune cub. Umm…" She's not exactly sure, how to phrase her question, but it seems that there is no need for it. The old miko nods to show her that she knows what the girl is about to ask.

"No, child. No hanyou, nekomata, or kitsune have been spotted near the village. Now, tell me, do you remember what gave you that wound?"

Kagome lies back down when she tries to remember what happened after she left Kaede's hut. "I sensed youki, and then I was surrounded by many lesser youkai. I remember nothing else."

"Very well, child. After you get better we can think how to get you back to Kaede, and these friends of yours. I have already spoken to the head of the village, and you can stay here as long as you have to."

Kagome just nods and closes her eyes. _What happened to those youkai? How did I get in here? Where's Inuyasha?_ With these thoughts in her mind, she finally falls asleep.

--------------------

Sesshoumaru growls as he sits on his branch. As soon as that half breed shows up, he can get back to finding Naraku. _Why it seems that the ones, who are the greatest nuisance I have ever met, happen to be worthless half breeds? _

Suddenly his train of thought stops as he senses youki nearby. Excellent, it's time to hunt. He was getting bored anyway. He leaps down from his branch as he sees a boar youkai. He snorts. _That thing can never offer challenge for someone such as myself, but I'm bored_. And a bored taiyoukai is not something most people wishes to stick too close to.

---------------

Inuyasha is kneeling over a pool of dried blood when the others reach him riding on Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome dead?" Shippou is also studying the pool, carefully sniffing it, recognising Kagome's scent immediately.

Hanyou shakes his head. "There isn't enough blood. But what worries me, is that I can sense Sesshoumaru."

"You're saying he did something to Kagome?" Miroku sounds very worried.

Inuyasha growls. "I don't know. I can also smell other youkai." With no more words he takes off to follow Sesshoumaru's scent, knowing very well, that the others will follow him. _If Sesshoumaru does anything to Kagome, I will kill him, I swear._

_----------------- _

Within few days Kagome is strong enough to help village's miko with her duties; she fetches herbs, purifies lesser youkai with borrowed bow and arrows, and treats the sick and the wounded, and so on.

The nights she spends in the miko's hut, telling her stories of her adventures she and her friends have had when trying to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

She is sure that Inuyasha is looking for her, and that he will come to get her if she waits long enough. What she doesn't know is that Inuyasha has already lost her tracks and is going the wrong way. She is also unaware of youkai who keeps other youkai from the village. Every now and then she senses some youki, but it always vanishes pretty soon.

Then in one day she senses a massive amount of youki, and sees a swarm of lesser youkai flying towards the village.

She and the miko purify as much as they can, but it never seem to be enough. Youkai just keep coming, killing people. When the miko next to her falls into ground and the youkai head towards her, she thinks she's dead.

Kagome closes her eyes firing her last arrow towards the swarm. Some of the youkai gets purified, but not enough, so she says her goodbyes. _I'm sorry, mom. Inuyasha, defeat Naraku for me._

Her eyes are still closed as she feels something bumping into her and a hand around her waist. _Inuyasha!_ She is relieved when she realises that she will stay alive.

She feels the air passing by as her rescuer moves through forest. She's about to open her eyes, when she realises something. _Wait a minute… This youki, it's not Inuyasha! But still familiar… _She tries to remember where she's sensed this youki before. _Oh, no. No, no, no… Please, no. _She is suddenly afraid to open her eyes.

--------------------

Sesshoumaru runs through fields and forests as he heads for his castle. He's not content with the idea of taking her there, but right now he can think of nothing else. He glances at the young woman he just rescued, once more, as she tenses. After short hesitation he stops at a clearing and releases her.

For a little while after feeling the rescuer releasing her, Kagome stands still, before she opens her eyes and sees the very same youkai she was hoping _not_ to see. She stumbles backwards until her back is against a tree.

Sesshoumaru looks at her with his usual expression of boredom on his face. He doesn't allow the girl to see that right now he's actually curious. _Why is she not screaming or running already? Is she not afraid of me?_

Kagome is afraid at first, but since the taiyoukai hasn't attacked her yet she relaxes a bit. _What happened at the village? Why did he save me? _She tries to figure out the best way to ask these questions.

They look at each other in silence for minutes, until Kagome speaks. "Umm… Sesshoumaru, thank you."

She sees a quick quirk of a black eyebrow, before it's gone and his normal expression back on his face. "For what?"

"For saving me from those youkai."

He shrugs a little. "Call it what you will."

"Do you know how I ended up in that village?"

He nods. "Someone had to protect you since my worthless half brother was not around to protect what is his."

"Don't talk of Inuyasha like that! I'm sure he was busy elsewhere. And I'm not his!"

"You are his to protect. Thus, you are his."

"Hey! Hold on…" Sudden realization hits her. "_You_, protecting a _human_? I thought you despised humans."

"I do. It would dishonourable to leave a woman to die if I could prevent it."

"Err… You did try to kill me once already!"

"It is not dishonourable to kill a woman if she is an enemy."

"What about the forest? You carried me to the village, right?"

"I assure you, I was not thrilled about it."

"You attacked the youkai who attacked me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I wish not to lose my honour for a human such as yourself."

"Whatever." She sighs. "If you would show me the way to the nearest village, I'll be on my way." The youkai doesn't move, instead, he just looks at her with amused smirk. Kagome frowns. "What's so funny?"

"You humans seem to have problems with your hearing, or maybe with comprehension. I will protect you until Inuyasha shows up."

Kagome looks at him, stunned. She considers her options and finally sighs. "All right." Then she notices that sun is setting. "Great. Hopefully you don't expect me to travel at night."

"We will depart at dawn."

Kagome nods and yawns. For a while she looks around to find a suitable place to sleep. Soon enough she finds one at the centre, which is far enough from Sesshoumaru. She heads towards a mossy spot while she hears his voice from behind her and she stops.

"Where are you going, human?"

She turns to face him. "There's a softer spot over there. I'm going to sleep there."

"No, you are not. Come here."

"Come? What? No way! How can I sleep with a youkai next to me?"

Suddenly he is right in front of her. "First of all, if I intended to harm you, do you not think that I would have done so already? And I _did_ say that I would not allow you to be harmed until you were at my half brother's care once more. I am not content with the fact to be near to a human, I assure you, but I am bound by my honour to make sure no harm comes to you. Also, if you do not do this voluntarily, I will carry you there and tie you up. The decision is yours."

Kagome starts and stares at him with a frightened look on her face. She thinks about this for a while before she sighs heavily. "Fine." She follows him to a tree near a small rock at the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru jumps at the branch over the only root free spot at the base of the tree. Kagome lies down and curls herself in fetal position. She falls asleep almost right away.

From his branch Sesshoumaru observes Kagome as she allows sleep to take her with it. He listens at her heartbeat which slows down, and her deepening breathing. As she falls into deeper sleep, he readies himself for the long night.


	3. Travelling with Taiyoukai and Search

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! mangadreams: but isn't that what we love in him?

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 3

Before dawn Inuyasha forces the others to wake up. Needless to say, his way of bringing them back to the world of the living is not something that they would appreciate. "WAKE UP!"

Appreciated or not, the way is effective when everyone jumps up. "What?" Miroku sounds as if he would still be asleep, which is not far from the truth. Then he looks around him and realises that sun isn't actually up yet. "What is the meaning of this, Inuyasha?" He yawns. "We would appreciate longer sleep, you know."

"Feh! I smell blood and smoke from a distance. The wind is also carrying scent of Kagome. Don't you think her safety and health are more important than your full night sleep?"

Miroku has a stunned look on his face, but he doesn't have time to say anything before Sango speaks. "Of course, but you could've waited for an hour or so, right?"

"Who knows what danger she is in while Sesshoumaru is there too? You know he's not really tolerant for humans!"

Since no-one is in the mood of fighting him, they eat a quick breakfast and leave towards the direction he leads them to. Inuyasha is running ahead, Shippou grabbing his shoulder, and Sango and Miroku are following on Kirara. They travel in silence, for none of them can stop worrying about Kagome.

------------------

Kagome opens her eyes very slowly, trying to remember what happened. She remembers the village and her wound. She slowly sits up and checks the wound. It seems to be healing well. Then she looks around her seeing the clearing and the tree behind her. _What am I doing in here?_ When the morning slumber disappears she remembers. _Sesshoumaru._

The taiyoukai is still sitting on his branch, now observing the woman who just woke up. "Human, if you are ready to leave, then let us take off."

Kagome starts and looks above her. She didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. "You know, we _humans_ need to eat."

He lands in front of her, startling her. Inwardly he smirks at her reaction. _She is slightly afraid. Good. She should be. For it would be so easy… _He pushes homicidal thoughts away before replying to her. "I am aware of your weakness, human. There are plenty of berries in the bushes near that rock."

She was kind of hoping that she would have her backpack with her, but she left it in Kaede's village. Obediently she walks to the rock and finds a bush of berries. She can't remember what these big red berries are, but it's not the first time she's eaten them, so she eats as much as she can, before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I told you, I am taking you back to Inuyasha."

"Why can't I just wait for him in here?"

He glances at her. "Such foolishness is out of question."

"Um, okay. You said you will take me back to Inuyasha, right? So you know where he is, right?"

"I am not able to catch his scent at the moment."

"Then take me to the Kaede's village. He'll be there sooner or later."

"Where is this village?"

"It's near the forest I was attacked."

He muses this for a while. "The village you mean is not far from here. By foot we should be there in two days."

"Two?" _Oh, boy. This isn't going too well. Two days with _him?_ Not good._

"Yes, two." Without saying another word, he begins to walk. Kagome hesitates for a moment, but then follows him.

----------------------

Inuyasha is standing at the edge of the ruined village. _What happened here? Kagome's scent is stronger in here, and so is Sesshoumaru's._

The group checks the village, noticing the bodies of youkai and humans. In silence they bury the humans. Shippou leaves the others to their task while wandering around the village, until he finds something he recognises. A bow and a quiver. _Can these be Kagome's?_ He manages to smell Kagome's scent in them.

Inuyasha doesn't even turn around when Shippou tugs his sleeve. "Later, Shippou. We have work to do."

"But Inuyasha, these are Kagome's."

Now he turns around. "What!" He takes the weapons from the kitsune and studies them. "These are hers, all right." He gives them back to him as he and Miroku resume burying the villagers.

As soon as they're finished, Inuyasha catches Kagome's scent and leads the group forward towards the forest not-so-nearby.

-------------------

Sesshoumaru is frustrated. _Doesn't that girl know how to walk in silence?_ Behind him Kagome keeps complaining about her aching feet, and her thirst, and her tiredness, and hunger until he suddenly stops, causing her to bump into him.

"Eep!" She rubs her nose and glances at him. "You could've warned me, you know."

He ignores her angry statement. "We will rest for a moment."

She glides to the ground. "I almost expected him to make me run all day", she mumbles to herself. Though, she forgot that if Inuyasha's hearing was good, his half brother's, a full youkai, hearing would be a lot better.

"I am not willing to carry you again, thus I will not wish to push you too far, for as a result I would have to carry you."

She blushes slightly. "Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Because you are weak. Even a youkai cub could break your arm if he chooses to. You require nutrition, water, and sleep. You can barely defend yourselves. I really don't understand how you can still be walking with your weak bodies."

"I know we're weak compared to youkai. But we have something you don't." Her voice is quiet and if Sesshoumaru wouldn't be a youkai, he would've never heard it.

His long silence makes Kagome nervous. _I just went too far…_

"Then tell me, what is this something you possess?"

"We are weak, so we need other humans. We are social. We help each other, not because we would gain something, but because we want to. And because they, or we, would die otherwise, of course. But we also want to be around other humans when we're not in danger or anything."

He doesn't reply to her, but gazes at something only he can see. He remembers Inuyasha's mother saying these very same words to her step son.

"Sesshoumaru? Do you really hate us just because we need, and want, the company of other humans? I know that youkai pride would most likely prevent you guys to ask for help, even from other youkai, should you ever need it, but-"

Sesshoumaru cuts her off. "Be quiet, human. We will continue shortly, so you would better find yourself berries, or whatever it is that you eat, before we will resume to our journey. There is a stream very close for you to get water from."

Kagome looks at him angrily, but since he doesn't show any sings that he would speak again, she sighs and tries to find berries. Soon she finds same berries as those that she ate in the clearing this morning. She eats some of them, and heads for the direction she hears water rippling.

When she eats Sesshoumaru observes her, and when she leaves for the stream, he follows her. Kagome notices him after she had drunk enough from the clean and cold stream. "You didn't have to come along, you know."

"Since when this Sesshoumaru has cared what a human thinks of him?"

"Since never, I suppose."

He ignores this. "Let us go." He doesn't give her time to reply before turning back to the direction they were travelling at. With a sigh, she follows him.


	4. Poisoned and A Reunion

AN: Exceptionally you'll get two chapters a week. (blushes) thanks for updates...mangadreams: Glad you love the story, and that conversation. hopefully Sesshy wasn't much OOC...

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 4

The Sun has barely risen over the horizon when Inuyasha runs through a dense forest in an amazing speed, following the scents of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. As incredible as it may seem, Shippou has been able to hold on to his fire-rat kimono all this time. Even more unbelievable is that Kirara, with Sango and Miroku on her back, has been able to keep up with the hanyou's speed.

The group manages to reach the clearing that Kagome and Sesshoumaru camped at the night before. There's no blood in sight, nor can Inuyasha, Shippou, or Kirara smell any.

They search the entire clearing as they try to find out Kagome's condition. They are slightly worried about the injury that caused the pool of blood from earlier, as well as possible injuries inflicted on her by the youkai who destroyed that village. Even though none of them mentions it, they are all afraid that Sesshoumaru might've harmed her, or is planning to do so.

However, the clearing offers them only a small amount of clues, including the scents. Sango notices that someone has eaten berries from a bush near a rock that is located at the edge of the bearing. Something in those berries reminds her of something. Suddenly her eyes widen. "Oh, no!"

All the others turn to look at her. "What?" They ask in unison. Well, all except for Kirara, of course. She can't talk; instead she lets out an inquiring purr.

"These berries…can't you recognise them?"

Miroku picks one from the bush, and studies it. "These look a lot like those juicy ones we eat all the time." He is about to eat it, but Sango slaps his hand, and the berry falls to the ground. "Aww, what did you do that for?"

"These aren't the same berries, guys."

Shippou disagrees. "They even smell the same."

"I know, but trust me. A couple of years ago chichi-ue taught me and Kohaku how to identify certain highly poisonous berries from their nearly similar edible versions. The only difference in between this one, and the safe we have all been eaten so far, is this." She picks the berry Miroku dropped and shows the others the small circle around the lower part of the berry. The circle is only slightly lighter than the berry. They weren't able to see it, until Sango showed them what to look for, and where.

Shippou starts to weep. "Is she…"

Sango takes the kit into her arms and hugs him. "She's a miko, so she should be able to identify the symptoms of poisoning, and how to treat them. Besides, Sesshoumaru should be able to smell the poison once it begins to infect her blood."

Inuyasha sniffs. "As if he would do anything for a human."

"Come on, Inuyasha. As far as we know, he's saved her _twice_. I don't know why, but he did it anyway. Most likely he doesn't wish for her death."

Miroku's words silence them all, until they remember that they have one missing miko to find, and they begin to track her down.

---------------------------------

Fairly close to the Kaede's village Kagome wakes up as she hears someone calling her name. _Inuyasha?_ But no, the voice is colder. She tries to remember the owner of the very familiar voice as she opens her eyes to see the one who spoke. Instead of seeing a face, she sees just blur. _Hmm?_

Sesshoumaru looks at the girl who seems confused. He sniffs the air and smells poison. _Oh great. Last thing I need is a human who has been infected with poison. _"Human, it is not wise to eat berries you do not recognise as being edible."

Kagome is still trying to see something, but she doesn't have to see the face to identify that tone, for only Sesshoumaru speaks like that, at least as far as she knows. She tries to lift her hand to rub her eyes, but it doesn't move. She tries to speak. "Poison?" Her voice is hoarse.

"Did you not recognise the berries?"

"I did. I've eaten them before."

"It matters not. Can you move?"

"I'm…tired…" She is feeling drowsy, her brains doesn't seem to work at all.

Sesshoumaru smells the change of her blood. The poison is becoming too strong. He doesn't wish to lose his honour just because this human got herself poisoned. He goes through his options. _I could take her to my castle. No, we would never be there in time. _He looks at Kagome, whose breathing has become shallow. "Human, do not fall asleep."

All he gets from her is mumbling. Kagome is very close of losing her consciousness.

Sesshoumaru grabs her shoulder. "Stay awake." Nothing. Suddenly he notices how Tenseiga on his hip has begun to pulsate. _Sword of healing. Of course._

He hesitates for a moment, his youkai pride and his honour arguing whether to save this human or not. Finally he draws the sword as he remembers Rin. At that moment he sees dark energy flowing from her, forming a figure in the shape of a human. He cuts through the dark figure with Tenseiga causing the form to dissolve and the energy turning white as it retreats back to Kagome's body.

He sheathes the sword and waits for her to wake up.

He waits for five minutes, but she doesn't wake up. Her breathing and heartbeat are those of a sleeping person.

He waits ten more minutes, before reluctantly scooping the girl to his arms, and leaving towards nearest village, which luckily happens to be her destination anyway.

----------------------------

Kaede is preparing herself a dinner when she senses youki coming from right outside her hut. Grabbing her bow and quiver she runs outside to see a white figure leaving the village at amazing speed. She looks after the figure, until she turns to return the hut.

A silent moan behind her stops her in the middle of a step, and she turns around to see who moaned. Right before her feet is someone with familiar clothes. "Kagome!"

Hearing her name makes Kagome whimper. Kaede kneels beside her. "Kagome, dear child, what is wrong?"

Kagome opens her eyes very slowly, and finds that her vision isn't blurry anymore. "Kaede? Is that you?"

"Yes child, it is I"

"How did I get in here?" Kagome's question is allegorical. Kaede replies anyway.

"A youkai brought you. I sensed youki, and saw a white figure leaving the village as I came out."

_Déjà vu… Isn't that what the other miko said? Wait a minute… White figure? Sesshoumaru brought me here, as he promised. _"Where are the others?"

"They went looking for you. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to repeat it. So I'll wait until the others come back. If they are following my scent, they should return sooner or later."

Kaede helps her to her feet and they walk inside the hut to eat dinner and wait for the others' return.

-------------------------------

Near the village Sesshoumaru has found yet another comfortable tree to rest on. He is sitting on one of its branches as he tries to sense any possible hostile youkai nearby. He finds none. _There is only one thing that needs to be done before I can return to look for Naraku. I must keep this mortal in safe until my half brother returns to protect her. Then she is no longer my concern._

With these thoughts he begins to dose off, only to wake up as he smells another youkai, and smirks after noticing a big bear youkai approaching the village. _Another foolish prey for me._

He jumps off from his branch landing right in front of the other youkai. As soon as it gets over its surprise it lunges towards the youkai in front of it.

Sesshoumaru attacks it with his claws injuring its side. The creature attacks again, though this time it receives a full dose of poison from Sesshoumaru's claws. After the creature has died, Sesshoumaru returns to his branch to wait his younger brother's arrival.

He doesn't have to wait long until he catches Inuyasha's scent. He leaves his branch once again, and as soon as he sees the hanyou entering the village, he leaves the area.

---------------------------

Inuyasha has followed Kagome's and his half brother's scent for a while until he sees a village. _Hold on, this place looks familiar._

Soon the others catch up with him. Miroku recognises the village right away. "Inuyasha, are you sure she's here?"

"Do you doubt my nose?"

"I don't. But I can't believe we're back in here."

"Huh?"

"This is Kaede's village,"

Inuyasha sniffs the air. Now that Miroku mentioned it, he smells Kaede and other villagers whose names he doesn't even know. He dashes towards Kaede's hut, others on his heels. Soon they go through the door way and see Kagome sitting against one of the walls.

As soon as Kagome hears them coming she raises her head only to see a fluffy red ball. "Shippou?"

The kitsune hugs her tightly. "We were so worried!"

"I'm okay now." After hug from Sango she turns to look at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry if I caused you to worry about me. I didn't mean to."

Inuyasha sighs. "I'm glad you're not hurt. But don't scare us like that again, all right?"

Kagome smiles at him. "I won't."

"So, you were with my brother?"

"Yeah. He kind of saved me twice from youkai. And he brought me here."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"He mentioned that he didn't want to stain his honour by leaving me there, just because you weren't there to protect me. Where were you anyway?"

"I was looking for some clues to the shards. What happened to you?"

"I woke up to find you gone, so I went looking for you…" She tells them the whole story, until the poisoning and waking up in front of the hut. She can't explain how she managed to fight the poison, though. She tells them that she suspects that her miko powers helped her.

After her story Sango tells her how they went after her. At the mention of the other village Kagome nods sadly, feeling sorry for the kind miko, but telling the others that she appreciates that they buried them.

Very soon they all fall asleep. Well, all except for one. Inuyasha sits next to Kagome's bed and watches her all night trough.


	5. Visit at Home and Kidnapped Children

AN: I'm going to the Mediterranean Sea in for a while, so I can't update until about three weeks after this one.

Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to read texts like: "I love your story" or "Please update". Thanks, really, for reviewing. But no more ado, here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 5

All others are already wide awake when Kagome finally wakes up. She looks around in the hut seeing Kaede making some food. "Good morning."

The others look at her, fairly amused. This confuses Kagome. "What?"

Kaede is the first one to speak. "I hope you slept well, child, even though it's already noon."

"Noon? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you could use some sleep", Inuyasha replies from the entrance.

"Oh, thanks." She stands up. "When are we going back to hunt those shards?"

"Do you think you could travel after we finish lunch? I hope you have some Ninja Food (Ramen) with you?"

"Nope. I have to visit my era to get some. I'll do it after lunch, and we could leave after that."

--------------------------------------

After lunch Inuyasha carries Kagome on his back as they jump in to the Bone Eater's well and to Kagome's time. As soon as they exit the well building in the Modern Era, they are greeted by Kagome's younger brother. "Inuyasha! Sis! Mom, they're here!"

As soon as their mother walks to the yard she sees the two. Kagome pats Inuyasha's shoulder asking him to lower her down, but he refuses. "Inuyasha, let me down." He just shakes his head. "Inuyasha, please. Really, I can walk on my own now."

Kagome's mom looks at her daughter. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"It's a long story, and I don't have time to tell it right now. We're here to get more supplies."

"I have already purchased a lot of things you might need, especially ramen for you, Inuyasha, and lollipops for that kitsune friend of yours. Why don't you tell the short version as I pack for you?"

Kagome nods and Inuyasha carries her inside the house, still refusing to let her go. He's not willing to let her out of his sight or his reach anymore. Not after what happened last time.

As Mrs Higurashi begins to pack things they might need on their journey, Kagome sums up her story. "I went alone in the forest, was attacked, got wounded and rescued, ended up in a distant village, was attacked again, and was rescued again, was poisoned and healed, and brought back to Kaede's village." Se doesn't tell her that the rescuer has tried to kill her on several occasions earlier.

By the time she's finished with her story her mom has the back pack ready. "You know, Kagome, you really have to be more careful in there. Those rescuers could've been bandits or worse."

"Don't worry, mom. There was only one rescuer and he said that hurting me would've been dishonourable."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, mom. Like I said, he rescued me twice, and healed me when I had eaten poisonous berries."

"Inuyasha, can I ask you to do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Mom!"

Kagome's mother ignores her daughter. "Don't let anything to happen to her."

"I won't. I won't leave her out of my sight, except when she's taking bath, but then Sango will be there, and I won't be far."

"Who was this Sango again?" Neither of them seems to notice Kagome's raising blush.

"She's a youkai exterminator. She's pretty strong."

"I don't need a baby sitter, you know."

"Yes you do, dear. You would be dead now if that someone wouldn't have rescued you. I just don't want to lose you."

-----------------------------------

Only about an hour later the group is heading towards a small village Inuyasha heard of when Kagome was first attacked. In spite of Kagome's numerous protests, Inuyasha has carried her on his back all this time from well to the path they're using now.

Little before sunset they arrive at a small village, in which the rumour says there would be a shard hidden. Kagome confirms this. "I can sense a shard. But it's pure. As if it would be protected by a miko. A strong one."

They enter the village and Kagome guides them to a small building in the centre of the village. This building has a guard standing in front of it. Kagome senses Inuyasha's tension. She is about to state their business to the guard who's looking at them curiously, but a young woman exits the hut and addresses her. "Miko, why do you travel with youkai?"

Kagome looks at the woman. "My name is Kagome, and we are trying to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Why?"

"I broke it in the first place. I was supposed to protect it."

"And this Jewel is the one that brings you here?"

"Yes. I can sense a shard in here. It's inside that hut."

"You can sense the shards."

"And see them too. Can we get your shard?"

"Why should I trust it to someone who travels with youkai?"

"Because there is someone very evil who's trying to complete it as well. He has done terrible things to all of us. These youkai and this hanyou can be trusted."

"Naraku has done something to you, as well?"

"Yes. What do you mean 'as well'? What did he do to you?"

"Some time after we got that shard, a group of youkai kidnapped all the children. They are still there."

"How do you know it was him?"

"A demon puppet clad in white baboon pelt told us. We have to give him the shard or we shall never see our children again."

"Why he didn't take the shard right away?"

"He couldn't. The shard wouldn't let him touch it."

"Will you give us your shard if your children would be rescued?"

"By you?"

"Yes."

She looks at them for a moment, gazing from Kagome to Inuyasha, and to Miroku, Kirara, Shippou and Sango. "Very well, let's talk about this with the village head." After these words she heads for the biggest hut, Inuyasha following right behind. After a short hesitation, the others follow.

----------------------------------------

At nightfall Sesshoumaru returns to his camp. He looks at Rin, who's sleeping cuddled up to the two-headed dragon's side. The dragon, Ah-Un, is dosing, but not asleep. He was ordered to protect the human child, and he will do that. Upon sensing his master's presence, he raises his right head to look at him before laying it back on the grass again.

Then Sesshoumaru's eyes find Jaken, who's lying fully asleep next to a big tree. He growls quietly. _I told that toad to stay awake until the moment of my return. By the sounds of it, he has been asleep for a while._ He lifts his servant from his neck and shakes him before his face. Jaken wakes up.

"Master, you're back!"

"Keep your voice down, Jaken. If Rin wakes up, I must kill you." His voice is just as bored as ever.

"Yes, master."

"You were supposed to be awake upon my arrival. Yet, you were not."

"I'm sorry, master, I won't do it again." Jaken's voice is shaking. To this Sesshoumaru smirks inwardly. He drops the toad and moves to a tree near Rin. He leans against it and takes vigil. Jaken falls asleep right after he takes his earlier resting place.


	6. Kagura's Plea and In the Village

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 6

The group enters the village head's hut and they follow the woman's gaze at an old man who's sitting on the floor. The man is seemingly asleep. Or not. Before anyone else speaks, the old man breaks the silence. "Welcome to our humble village, travellers. I'm Kin, and I oversee this village. What brings you here?"

The woman replies to him. "These travellers came here for the shard of the Sacred Jewel in our possession. They are willing to save our children in exchange for the shard."

The old man raises his head and looks at the woman's direction incredulously. "I sense youki. Leisha, please describe the group to me." The group wonders the way he put his request but seeing that his eyes don't seem to focus on anything, they realise that he is actually blind.

Leisha complies looking at each member of the group. "There is a kitsune kit, a nekomata, a youkai exterminator, a houshi, and a miko, who is carried by an inu hanyou."

Kin nods quietly. After a moment of silence he speaks again. "You are aware of the danger this shard possesses if it is to fall into wrong hands."

Kagome replies to him. "We are trying to gather as many shards as possible, although we would prefer that we would be able to complete the Jewel. You see, it was inside me, and then it came out and I shattered it accidentally. It's my responsibility to complete it and to protect it."

"Yes, young miko, I can sense that you are fairly strong. Tell me, why do you travel with youkai, your enemies?"

"These ones aren't my enemies. But those who wish to obtain the Jewel for evil purposes are our enemies."

"Such as?"

"Naraku. That hanyou has done bad things to so many people. We can't let him get the rest of the Jewel."

"Rest?" Leisha inquires grimly.

"Err, you see, he already has the most of it. Right now every shard counts. With each shard he gets, he becomes stronger, and the stronger he gets, the more difficult it will be to defeat him. You get my point, right?"

The old man grimaces. "I do get your point, miko. However, that shard would be safer in here, don't you think?"

"Actually it won't. Let me explain. Right now he's not attacking because he can wait. But that man, hanyou, is cunning. You can never know what he's planning until you're in his trap. We've learned it the hard way."

"I see. I'm not happy about this, but I agree with you. If you get our children back, I will give you that shard. It seems to be drawing youkai to us anyway. Leisha will show you to one of our guest huts, where you can eat and rest before your mission. But before you go, tell me, miko, why do you allow a hanyou to carry you? Are you tired or ill? Do you need a healer?"

Kagome blushes heavily. "Umm, it's not like that at all. You see, he's very, err, protective of me, and when some while ago I went to walk in the woods on my own, I got into trouble. After we reunited, he hasn't really left me on my own."

Kin chuckles. "Well, soon you should let her go, hanyou. Or are you two going to share a hot spring? I expect that you wish to bathe before you leave. Of course, I might not see it, but am I mistaken, if I said that there is something in between you two? Such as love?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome get very red cheeks suddenly. Before either can reply, Sango speaks. "I will accompany her as she bathes so no worries there."

The old man grins. "There's no need for you to explain it to me. But now, go. Bathe, eat, and rest. Tomorrow morning you'll get the details where to look for our children." After his words he nods to Leisha who guides the group outside. After he's alone, the old man grins. "You agreed to something very difficult, children. When you fail, my master will have so many more shards."

-----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru is walking towards a castle in which Naraku is rumoured to hide in this time. Rin is riding Ah-Un, who is only few steps behind of the taiyoukai. Jaken is hurrying right behind the dragon, muttering about lowly hanyou and humans.

As the group travels towards the castle, Sesshoumaru stops suddenly, when he senses someone familiar. He growls. "Kagura."

The dragon halts next to its master, both of its heads looking at different directions. Jaken walks to Sesshoumaru. "Master-"

Sesshoumaru's growl cuts him off. The taiyoukai's eyes are fixed on the forest's edge, as Kagura walks at them from the forest. Sesshoumaru's hand lowers to Tokijin's hilt as his golden eyes narrow dangerously.

As soon as Kagura is as close as she dares to be to Sesshoumaru, she halts. "Easy there, Sesshoumaru."

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru's voice is low and menacing. That filthy hanyou managed to have Rin captured once by this woman; he had no intentions of letting it happen again.

"I'm not here to fight. Naraku doesn't even know I'm here. I'm asking you to reconsider helping me."

"Why would this Sesshoumaru help a lowly youkai such as yourself? I told you before: if you want to be free from Naraku, you must do it by use of your own power."

Kagura seethes already, but se forces herself to calm down. She knows that if she upsets Sesshoumaru, there will be a fight. That fight will end up in _her_ death. "Hear me out, okay? I kidnapped Rin only because he told me to. He has my heart. Please, I'm begging you. Help me."

"Leave my sight. I will not do as you ask. I will kill Naraku, but it will be because I am seeking for his death, not because I was asked to do so."

"Fine. So, I'll get Inuyasha to help me."

"It is your choice. Now leave us."

Kagura glowers at him, but as soon as he gives her a withering glance, she winces and takes off with her feather. As soon as she's gone Sesshoumaru moves his hand from Tokijin and speaks quietly. "It is safe now, Rin."

All this time Rin had been leaning against the dragon's back, remembering too well this woman. As soon as Sesshoumaru says those words she sits up and her terrified expression changes to her normal, happy one. "I knew that you would drive the mean lady away, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jaken looks at the girl. _How does that human child do it? One moment afraid, next smiling. I will never understand these lowly creatures._ He shakes his head, and is almost left behind when he notices that his master and the dragon with Rin are already further down the road. "Wait, master, I'm coming!" He hurries after them.

------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou return to their guest hut from their bath. Inuyasha had demanded that Sango would stay next to Kagome, preferably armed, through the entire bath. And she did. As soon as they are inside, Inuyasha waves Kagome to him.

She sighs. "Inuyasha, I'm not leaving the hut before morning, you know."

His ears droop a little. "I know, but your mom asked me to look after you." His ears flatten against his head. "Besides, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you again."

Kagome walks to him and sits beside him. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for being difficult." She leans against his shoulder, which causes his cheeks to rival his kimono in their colour.

Miroku looks at them smiling as Sango glides next to him. She would want to be further away from him. But the hut isn't that big. Suddenly she slaps him on the cheek and moves her boomerang in between them.

"My dear Sango, what was that about?"

"You groped me!"

"No, I didn't. It was my hand."

"Argh!"

Inuyasha and Kagome look up to them, grinning, before Shippou jumps to Kagome's lap and falls asleep right away. Kirara does same to Sango. Within few moments they are all asleep. Well, not everyone. Inuyasha is looking at Kagome with a tender look in his eyes. As soon as he's sure that she's completely asleep, he whispers more to himself than anyone else, as he drapes his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Kagome."


	7. Betrayals and Secrets

AN: thanks for the reviews! Some "questions" answered: 1. Inuyasha wasn't angry at Kagome for making him run around, because he was just very glad to see her alive and fine. 2. This is currently inu/kag, but in time things will change. Roughly this story is in four parts (kags trip with sesshoumaru, finding all shards, after narakus defeat, and present day). Two latter ones are mainly of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. 3. Sesshy and Kags will meet soon, in chapter 8. Until then, enjoy chapter 7!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 7

Inuyasha wakes up before the sun rises. He looks around in the little hut to see that the others are still asleep. He turns his golden gaze to look at the girl who is soundly sleeping against his shoulder. Carefully, not willing to wake anyone else, he leans at her and sniffs at her hair. She smells like lilies, after last evening's bath.

Suddenly he draws back the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders, because he noticed that the others are waking up and he's not willing to be caught with his hand around Kagome. At first Sango wakes up, Kirara and Miroku following close by.

A few minutes later Shippou opens his eyes and jumps off from Kagome's lap. Soon after that Kagome wakes up, and gets to her feet, yawning. "Well, how about breakfast before going to rescue those kids?"

Inuyasha's eyes lighten up. "Ninja food!"

Kagome laughs softly. _He doesn't change._

The group gathers around the fire as Kagome begins to boil water for ramen. Inuyasha is staring at the kettle, as if staring it would make the water boil sooner.

Soon the breakfast is ready and they leave the hut to meet Leisha. As soon as they are outside the hut Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand in his. The others look at him in surprise, but Leisha flashes a knowing smile to Kagome, who blushes after noticing it.

To spare her from further embarrassment Leisha tells them where they think the children are held in. The place is a cave a little north from the village. After hearing this, the group leaves, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, as usual.

---------------------------------

Leisha looks at the leaving group. As soon as they are fairly far away, Kin comes to her. "Did you tell them what they will be facing in there?"

"You told me not to. Why was that, by the way?"

He shrugs. "A group like that should be able to deal with her on their own."

"_Her?_ I thought there were only the cave, the children, and their guards."

"Oh, there is something. A youkai. A strong one. It's her territory. She will never let them pass."

"A youkai? I've got to warn them!"

"No, Leisha, you do nothing."

"What? I thought you wanted our children back!"

Another shrug. "I just want a shard he promised to me."

"A shard? Of the Shikon? Who promised?"

"Of course. Naraku promised me a shard if I was to deliver the ones that group has to him."

Leisha looks at him, unbelieving. _He is working with Naraku?_ Her eyes widen as he unsheathes his katana.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru stops his group at a large clearing and turns to his imp servant. "Jaken."

"Yes, Master?"

"Stay here with Rin and Ah-Un. If she gets hurt, I will have to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. May I-" Before he can finish his question, Sesshoumaru is already gone.

Jaken turns to look at Rin. _Why do _I _always have to baby-sit her?_

_--------------------------- _

Sesshoumaru runs towards the castle in which he can sense Naraku's stench coming from. _I have you now, hanyou._

As soon as he reaches the castle he notices that the place seems abandoned. No guards, human or youkai. Still, he can smell Naraku in here. Or is it another detachment? Sesshoumaru draws Tokijin and enters the castle.

Inside he follows Naraku's scent to an underground chamber, which is covered with human bodies. He suddenly feels Tenseiga pulsing in its sheath. He looks at the sword. _So, you wish to be used, once more?_

He decides to ignore the sword, but it pulsates even faster and stronger. With a sigh Sesshoumaru slides Tokijin to its place and draws the other sword. As he holds it in his hand he sees hundreds of pall bearers swarming around the bodies.

He slices above the bodies many times, until all pall bearers have been slain. Then he sheathes Tenseiga and begins to wait, considering this little act of kindness as temporary insanity.

The people come back to life and he sees that these are all actually men.

Armed ones.

And they're coming at _him_.

He draws Tokijin again and snorts. _Irony of life, to be resurrected only to be slain again. By the one who did the resurrection._ He smirks and sends an energy blast from Tokijin at the attackers, turning them into ex-attackers.

He continues to fight them with his whip, his poison, and Tokijin, until finally all are on the ground again. That's when he smells Naraku again. He turns to look at a youkai obviously made from something Naraku threw away. It's about size of a human, but it looks as if would be covered by slime. It has no hair, but its face has got two red eyes.

The creature attacks Sesshoumaru, shouting. Sesshoumaru uses his whip and cuts one of its legs off. The leg gets regenerated right away. With a growl, Sesshoumaru charges at it spraying his poison at its face. It stops and screams from pain. Sesshoumaru then slashes at it, with his claws, silencing its infernal screaming.

Sesshoumaru observes it for a while, making sure that the thing won't come back to life. It doesn't. Instead, it turns into ashes. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru looks around in the chamber, finding a doorway. Without hesitation, he enters though it, and begins to follow the dark path behind it.

-------------------------

Inuyasha leads his group towards the cave they were told the children were kept in. Suddenly he stops and whirls around quickly. Kagome asks for explanation. He growls, giving her one. "I smell blood. That woman's."

Right after he finishes his sentence, a horse reaches them, galloping wildly. Leisha is sitting on its back. As soon as the horse stops, she falls. Luckily Miroku manages to grab the woman before she would fall to the ground.

Sango and Inuyasha, with Kagome, approach the two. They all can see several wounds on her legs, arms, chest, and back. She whispers something very quietly. Only Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara can hear her words, and they all begin to show sings of horror on their eyes, as she speaks. Soon she gets out only a word at a time, before she coughs blood, and eventually dies.

Miroku lowers her to the ground and says a prayer for her. Kagome had noticed Inuyasha's tension and she pulls his ear to get his attention. "What?" He turns to look at her, seemingly paler than normally.

"What did she say?"

"It seems that the village head is working with Naraku."

"What?"

"That old man attacked her, after she found this out, so she used her last bits of energy to come to warn us. First of all, she wasn't supposed to tell us, that no-one else have succeeded yet, because of what is waiting for them. The children are behind three tests. These are: courage, intelligence, and strength. If we can't pass them all, we'll die. Second of all, the cave is inside a territory of a strong youkai. According to her, this youkai, a female, will not let anyone pass."

"We'll try, right?" Kagome's voice is determined."

"Of course, dear Kagome." Miroku sounds a bit unsure. "Do you all agree that we bury her, and then we go to save the children?"

All nod their heads and they start their grim job.


	8. Brothers Meet and The Youkai

AN: Sorry about Leisha.. I didn't mean her to die, but it just happened... Thanks for the reviews, by the way -grins- always welcome thay are... about rushing things: yeah, I like to avoid it. no one really changes over night now do they? Ninja food is Inuyasha's term for Ramen, or instant noodles that Kagome brings for him. But now, on with the story!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 8

After the group has buried Leisha, they begin to head towards the cave. Very soon they reach a stream. Inuyasha is hungry, for a change, so they decide to stop and rest for a while. Inuyasha refuses of letting Kagome off of his back, so she has to instruct Sango, how to make their lunch.

As soon as their lunch is ready, Inuyasha lowers Kagome from his back, so they both can eat, although Inuyasha insists that Kagome stays right by him. And so she does.

They eat in silence, and as soon as they've eaten and cleaned up after them, Inuyasha takes Kagome on his back and the group continues towards their destination.

After an hour of walk, Inuyasha suddenly stops and sniffs the air, growling. "What is _he _doing in here!"

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru follows the dark path until he sees light coming from a distance. He stops and smells the air, catching scent of fresh air. Satisfied, he runs towards the light, until catching familiar scents. He slows down, and exits the path trough a small arched doorway.

On the other side he sees a very familiar group. His half brother and his companions are staring at him. Inuyasha growls at him.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question, little brother."

"We're here to rescue some children Naraku kidnapped. And you?"

"It is none of your business."

"Why you..!"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me use the s-word."

His ears flatten against his head. But Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, let me handle this, okay?" Kagome looks past Inuyasha's shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "Do you know anything about the youkai who resides in that mountain? We are supposed to get through her and then pass three tests to save the children."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrow slightly before he replies quietly. "I have heard of the youkai you speak of. She will not let people like you to pass, and you are not strong enough to defeat her."

"Then will you be so kind and give us your assistance in this. I'm sure she will let you pass."

Sesshoumaru looks at the young miko, trying to decide if he would indeed help his younger brother's group or not. _Why would _I _help those humans? And it's not that I would need to protect the miko anymore, she's now under the hanyou's protection._

Kagome looks at the taiyoukai who is staring at the mountains behind him, pondering over her request. She is hoping that he would come; they will probably need him anyway. After a while of silence she speaks again. This time she tells him their story from what they learn in the village to what Leisha told them before her death.

Sesshoumaru looks just as bored as always, but he is actually considering her request, fighting with something that might be his conscience. _You have no better things to do. Besides, if Naraku captured these children, you might be able to find a clue of his whereabouts. _

_But why should I accompany them when I could go alone? It is not like I would need them._

_They need you. They can't get the children alone, and a larger group has better chances of finding clues._

_I do _not _need _their _help._

_But they need your strength and knowledge. And are you really willing to let a _hanyou_ to hurt _inu_ blood?_

_That blood is stained._

_But it still is inu blood. Stained or not. You do not wish that blood to be disgraced, do you?_

Sesshoumaru allows a low growl escape his lips. "Very well, miko. I will assist you. I am not doing this for you or for the children, but I am hoping to find clues that would lead to Naraku."

Everyone in Inuyasha's group gapes at him. He could go alone, so why he would help them? Kagome is the firs one to get out of her reverie. "We appreciate your assistance."

Sesshoumaru merely inclines his head slightly, before he turns around and begins to walk towards their destination. The others follow soon after.

-------------------------

They walk for an hour, Sesshoumaru leads the group, Inuyasha follows him with Kagome on her back, and the others are on Kirara. They stop as soon as they sense large amount of youki coming from right in front of them.

Sesshoumaru draws Tokijin, and Inuyasha draws Tessaiga. Soon enough a female youkai in her humanoid form walks into their view. She is clad in midnight blue gi, and has got one navy blue stripe over each of her cheek. Her forehead is adorned by a gold sphere, showing under the bangs of her long golden hair.

"You are trespassing. Leave now and you will leave unharmed."

"This Sesshoumaru is here to pass the three tests and locate information of Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru? The taiyoukai of the Western Lands?"

"Yes, I am. Now, let us pass and you shall remain in charge of this area."

Her cold platinum eyes narrow as she looks at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am merely stating a fact. Of course, if you are working for Naraku, I will drag information out from you before I kill you."

"I am not working with a hanyou, unlike you, I see."

"This half breed has a mission of his own. I will not ask you to allow us passage again."

The woman seems to think over his words. Then she looks at Kagome. "I shall allow only you and this miko to pass."

"I am not travelling with a human. I will go alone."

"You will need a miko to pass the three tests. Without her you will never reach your destination."

"Fine. Come, miko."

Kagome begins to lower herself from Inuyasha's back, but he refuses to let her go. "I'm not letting Kagome go alone with _him_!"

"You have no alternative. I will let only two pass, and the miko has to be the other one. Taiyoukai will be the other one, because he is the only one of you who can pass the test of strength."

"Inuyasha, please."

"How can I let you go with him if I don't know if you're safe? Kagome, I just want to keep you from danger. I promised to your mother."

"I was safe with him before."

"You were attacked while in his care. You got poisoned while in his care."

"Yes, but he saved me from the attack and from dying when I ate the poisonous berries."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, little brother?"

"Keep her safe, will ya?"

"As long as she is with me, without your protection, my honour demands for me to keep her safe."

Finally Inuyasha allows Kagome to climb off from his back. She secures her bow and arrows on her back and walks to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"I am not doing this for you. I am doing this to gain needed information. And if the only way to gain it is to travel with you, and keep you in safe, then I will do it."

She just shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Shall we?"

He turns around and begins to walk down the path that the female youkai is pointing at. With a huff Kagome follows him, leaving one seething hanyou to look at the two.

Inuyasha shouts after them. "Keep her safe, Sesshoumaru! If she gets hurt, I will kill you!"

The two continue down the path without saying a word. Though very soon Kagome gets bored of the silence in between them. "Hey Sesshoumaru?"

He simply ignores her.

Kagome tries again. "Sesshoumaru?"

He pretends he didn't hear her.

"Sesshoumaru! I have a question!"

Without looking at her he simply replies to her, annoyed. "What is it?"

"What do you think those tests will be?"

"Why do you expect me to know such things?"

"I just thought. Don't you have any ideas?"

"That Leisha said they would be of intelligence, courage and wisdom, correct? The test of intelligence is most likely a puzzle, and the test of strength is probably a fight. However, the test of courage might be either one of the two, both of the two, or none of them."

"You are for the strength part, obviously. But me?"

"You are asking this from the wrong person. Now, you should be quiet for a while."

"Why?"

"Because we are here." Startled by his words she follows his gaze to a huge entrance to a cave.


	9. Legend of the Miko and The First Test

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 9

After his brother and Kagome are no longer in his sight, Inuyasha stares at the female youkai. "Why you let just two of us go? Why not everyone?"

She gives him a cold glare. "You really wish to know, hanyou? Well, let me tell you. Inside that mountain it would be impossible for this many people to walk around."

"But there are all those children."

"They were brought there through another entrance, which will not be open again, until the three tests have been cleared."

Miroku steps closer to her. "What are these tests? I know that they are of courage, strength and intelligence. What are they like?"

"The first test they will have to pass is the test of strength. They will face that hanyou's guards. Two of them."

Miroku looks at her, thinking of something. "Leisha, a woman from that village the children were taken from, told us that the guardian of these mountains, you, would not let anyone pass. Is this so, because you would allow only those pass who you think could actually pass the tests?"

She stares at him approvingly. "You are right, mortal. So far the first ones I've allowed to pass have been those two."

"What is the second test?"

"The test of intelligence, which is a puzzle."

"Is it difficult?"

"For most people it is. However, I've got a feeling that they will pass it. I really want those children to be saved."

Inuyasha looks gapes at her. "A youkai who cares for humans?"

She snorts. "Your youkai parent did, apparently. No, I don't love them, but I don't wish to see children harmed."

"Then why you haven't rescued them?"

"Because of the tests. I can't get inside the chamber the children are in. Only two opposite forces can. Youki and holy powers."

"But why you didn't rescue them when they weren't in there yet?"

"I was busy fighting about hundred lesser youkai and a demon puppet."

"Naraku?"

"Yes."

"He's got youki. How did he get them in there?"

"He got help from a priest. He used the alternate route, avoiding the three tests. That coward used the Shikon Jewel to open the second path."

Shippou gets worried about Kagome, the teenager he has began to consider his surrogate mother. "What is the third test?"

"I don't know, little kitsune. I only know that it depends on the hearts and minds of the ones who are facing the test."

Inuyasha groans. "Oh, great. I wonder how those two can pass it. My brother's I-couldn't-care-less attitude and uncaring feelings towards anyone beneath him, which I think he considers everyone, and Kagome's caring, sweet heart and her flaring temper…" He shakes his head.

Suddenly a soft laughter brings his attention to the youkai. "What's so funny?"

"Fire and ice. Those two might just make the third test. Of course, they have to pass the two others first, but they just might be able to break the curse."

"Curse!" This one word comes from four mouths.

"The curse is the reason that those tests exist. Once someone has passed all three, the curse will be gone. Let me tell you a story while we await your friends to return." She sits down and as soon as the others have followed her example she continues.

"A long time ago a miko from the village the children were stolen from was in these mountains, seeking for flowers known as Light flowers. These flowers can only be found if the seeker's heart and soul are pure, and lack darkness. This flower is known to have powerful healing and purifying powers, which was the reason for her quest. For a young child, her baby sister, had been bitten by a youkai snake, and she was dying. Without hesitation the miko left her village to look for a plant no-one in her village had ever even seen before.

"After she had travelled for a day, she was attacked by a mountain dog. It almost killed her, but her heart was so pure, that she purified the creature's youki, turning it into ashes. However she was injured, her leg was broken and she couldn't move. As she began to lose consciousness she saw something crouching over her, and felt two strong arms lifting her off of the ground. Then everything went black.

"When she woke up, she was lying in a cave, the very same cave the children are kept by the way, but she wasn't alone. She saw a beautiful man kneeling next to her. She immediately sensed his youki and gasped in fear. The youkai, however, only smiled and told her that he had found her and brought her in to his home. So, he took care of her, and she began to trust him. After a while she was healed and he, after hearing her story, took her to a meadow he had heard that Light flowers could be found in. She saw just one flower, the most beautiful flower, with five petals that seemed to glow light from inside. She took it and the youkai escorted her back to her village, leaving her at the border of the village with a promise to see her again.

"She took the flower to her sister and used its mead to her sister, who immediately recovered. After this the miko looked at the flower that was still in her hand. Its petals were no longer glowing, yet the flower was still very beautiful.

"After this months passed, and no one knew that she was saved by a youkai. When asked what took her so long to find the flower, she simply said that she injured herself and she had to stay in a cave for a while.

"She couldn't get him out of her mind, and unbeknownst to her, he couldn't forger her either. Each time she got a chance to go to the mountains she took it and tried to see him again. For months she never did.

"Though, what she didn't know was that she was being followed. Her father had sent a few village men to find out why she always volunteered to find herbs in the mountains. As soon as they heard her whispering someone's name when she thought she was alone, they took this name to her father. He recognised it and was furious that her daughter was falling for a worthless youkai. He decided to get rid of the youkai as soon as possible.

"After almost year had passed she went to the mountains, once more hoping to see him. She had decided that if she wouldn't see him this time, she would leave the village, and leave her memories of him behind. She walked for hours until she sensed familiar youki coming from her left. She rushed to that direction until she saw him. The sight made her turn pale. The youkai was seriously injured, lying in a widening pool of his own blood, clothes torn and stained in blood. She kneeled to his side and she took his head to her lap, not minding his blood staining her clothes.

"He turned his eyes at her and she saw recognition in those glazed eyes. He smiled faintly and whispered that he loved her. After that he closed his eyes and sighed. And then, he was gone. She held his head in her lap, streams of tears coming from her eyes, mixing with his blood.

"Finally, after several hours men from her village found her like that, and when she raised her eyes to them, they knew that she knew what had happened. She knew that they had killed him. They saw her eyes blazing with fire they wished that they wouldn't have to see again. Slowly she spoke, voice full of pain. She asked them just one question, over and over again. 'Why did he have to die?' The men told him that it was her father's wish. Then she slid her youkai's head to the ground and slowly stood up. The men stood back in horror as they saw her blue aura flaring around her, turning dark blue.

"She screamed that he didn't have to die. Then she let out a scream of anguish and her aura expanded, knocking the men out. As they woke up, they saw that she was lying beside the youkai, apparently dead. Then something lifted the bodies and the men heard her voice in the air. 'All of your families, as well as mine, will be cursed to unhappiness and pain in love and life. The curse will be lifted once our souls are free. To lift the curse you mast pass three tests. Fail just one, you will die. Pass all, happiness will return. But to pass them, must darkness and light work together, trusting each other.' Her voice was full of agony, and when men finally came to, they saw that the bodies were gone.

"They returned to their village, seeing that their peaceful village had become a place of deceit, betrayal, and unhappiness. All the families involved seized to exist since no one in those families could produce children. Years passed, but constant bickering and deceit continued even after the shard came into village and the children were taken."

After she ended her story, they all looked at each other. A youkai and a miko. Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Could they free the souls? Inuyasha couldn't stop wondering if somewhere during their mission, Kagome would fall for his brother, like the miko in the story fell for the youkai. Would he lose her to his cold hearted brother? _Keh! It's not like he would fall in love with her or anything, he hates humans. Except for that little kid, but romantically? No way!_

_------------------ _

Kagome is standing next to the taiyoukai as they look at the entrance. She shifts her gaze at him. "I don't like this, Sesshoumaru. I really don't. I sense agony. And hatred laced with sorrow." Without her knowledge her feet move her slightly closer to the youkai lord next to her. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Why are you so worried, miko? Your life is not in danger. I gave my word to keep you in safe."

She looks at his indifferent cold eyes. "I don't know, okay? There's something in there. Something that scares me, tainted purity, that's the closest description I can think of." She turns her face at the entrance again.

Sesshoumaru sighs inwardly before walking through the entrance, Kagome following right behind him, unwilling to get separated from her very-strong-not-friendly-yet-not-hostile-for-the-moment companion.

The cave turns into a tunnel leading them deeper in to the mountain. As soon as Kagome realises that she can't see she reaches out in front of her and feeling silk under her fingers she grabs the fabric and holds on to it.

Sesshoumaru feels the girl grabbing his sleeve. _How dares she?_ He stops and growls at her.

Kagome stops too and looks at the direction she thinks his face is. "I can't see, unlike you. I don't want to get lost in this darkness. Please?" She hears a frustrated sigh and feels that Sesshoumaru is moving again.

--------------------

They walk for about an hour, until they finally see another cave, walls filled with torches. Unwilling to anger the taiyoukai, Kagome lets go of his sleeve as soon as she can see him. At first sight the cave looks empty, save for some markings on the ground, and the torches, of course.

Suddenly the markings on the ground begin to glow, forming one bright circle on the cave floor. Instinctively Kagome moves directly behind Sesshoumaru, watching from behind him how something big materializes inside the circle. Her eyes widen as she sees two dragon-like creatures appearing right in front of them. She swallows hard as she senses Sesshoumaru's increasing muscle tension on his left arm, which she has a strong grip on. She can't remember when she had begun to squeeze his arm, but she doesn't want to let go.

Sesshoumaru feels the girl's hold on his arm, but decides to concentrate on the two dragons for the moment. The dragons look at the two, recognizing the taiyoukai immediately. He can sense their fear for him, but still they choose to attack him.

With a swift motion he pushes the miko away from him, and extends his whip. He slashes at the closest dragon, but it evades his strike and heads towards Kagome. Before it can reach her though, Sesshoumaru slashes at it with his poison claws, barely scratching the thing through its scale armour, but managing to release enough poison in its blood for it to retreat.

Watching its brother being attacked by the taiyoukai the other one releases its poisonous gas at the two invaders, knowing well, that its brother will be immune to it.

Seeing the cloud of gas coming Kagome acts as any miko would do, and creates a purifying barrier around her and Sesshoumaru, pleading silently, that the taiyoukai wouldn't be too much in pain inside her barrier.

Sesshoumaru whirls around to see the cloud approaching them, before he senses a barrier rising around them. He feels the barrier suppressing his youki, but he isn't going to show anyone that he's extremely uncomfortable inside the barrier.

Kagome braces for strengthening the barrier as the cloud approaches the barrier. As soon as it comes in contact with it, the cloud gets purified. Hearing Sesshoumaru growling she looks up to see him darting at the dragon, with Tokijin drawn.

He points the blade at the unharmed dragon and sends a wave of energy from the blade at the dragon that is poised to attack again with its poisonous gas. However, it never gets the chance. As soon as Tokijin's energy blasts hit it, they cut through its scaly armour very easily. Then it turns to ashes.

Now Sesshoumaru turns his attention towards the other dragon, which still seems to be in pain. With a quick slash of Tokijin, the creature turns into ashes. He flicks the blood off of the blade before he places the sword back to his sash. Then he turns to look at Kagome. "Are you coming, miko?"

Kagome looks around the cave, and then at him. "Where are we supposed to go? I don't see any exits."

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "We can make one."

Kagome just glares at him, before she hears some noise. They both turn to look at the opposite wall which is changing. A part of the wall slides inside the rock, revealing a wide tunnel with torches on the walls.

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru walks into the tunnel, and the only thing Kagome can do, is to follow him. She only stops for a second when she senses tainted purity. But then she runs after Sesshoumaru.

Without their knowledge they have been observed ever since they entered the mountain. A ghostly form of a young human woman in miko cloths have been watching them all along. _A taiyoukai and a miko? They might be able to set us free._


	10. Plans and The Second Test

AN: sorry for the delay.. As I explained in my profile, this chapter will be longer that the others, that's why it's a few days late. It's actually more than 9 pages... I was going to make this shorter, but I felt it was better this way, since the second test is in three parts, and I wanted you to be able to read them all in one chapter. About the first part: when I made it up, I hadn't decided what the right answer would be. So it took me about 15 minutes to solve it.

Btw, thaks for all reviewers, I read all of them, and it's always nice to hear people say to a fanfiction writer that they are keeping the characters well in character. Thank you, really. For your information, english is my second language... Sorry about the sad legend, but it kinda had to be that way. You'll see. Those who want to see fluff, you will have to wait, but there is something for you towards the end of this chapter. It's not much, but it's all I can do for now without making Sesshoumaru appear too much OOC...

DISCLAIMER: the legend of the miko and the youkai is mine. All original characters are mine. the puzzles are mine. But I'm afraid that Inuyasha isn't. Too bad. I have to settle with manga volumes and a calendar.

But no more ado; here's chapter 10.. Enjoy!

Update: I was informed of a word which I had chosen incorrectly. This time it should be correct…

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 10

A dark chuckle breaks silence in a room with a dark-haired hanyou and a small white girl with a mirror in her hands. "So, everything is going as planned. Soon I, Naraku, shall have the completed Shikon no Tama in my hands."

He leans backwards slightly, until his back hits the wall behind him. _Now that miko is separated from her hanyou protector, it's time for phase two._

He raises his nearly completed part of the Jewel close to his eye level. "Kanna, inform Kagura and Sheiji that it's time to move."

The girl nods and leaves the room to obey her master.

Naraku closes his eyes and contacts a certain servant of his in a village not too far from Inuyasha's group.

----------------------

Back at Inuyasha's group the female youkai suddenly turns her head towards the mountain. "It seems that your friends managed to pass the first test.

Inuyasha shrugs. "What did you expect from a taiyoukai? To be defeated easily? Keh! I'm the only one who can defeat Sesshoumaru!"

She smirks. "Only one who is strong enough, or who is _allowed_ to?"

The hanyou growls and refuses to give her any other reply.

---------------------

Back inside the mountain Kagome follows Sesshoumaru as he walks down the tunnel towards where ever the tunnel leads them. They have now walked nearly fifteen minutes after passing the first test, and Kagome is starting to feel very uneasy in here, when she's heading to kami-knows-where, with the most dangerous youkai in Japan, and they're inside a mountain. Not that she's claustrophobic, but what if the mountain crumbles on them or Sesshoumaru decides to forget his promise to protect her, or if…

Growling inwardly at her own thoughts Kagome shakes her head. _Come on, Kags, this is _not _the time! We're going to pass these tests and I can get back to Inuyasha safely._

Sesshoumaru is slightly amused when he notices her unusual silence and a quick glance over his shoulder reveals her shaking her head furiously. He could also catch the scent of fear coming from her, mingling with her normal scent. _What is she afraid of? Me? These tests? And why do I care? She is merely a human, and since when has this Sesshoumaru cared about what humans are thinking. Rin is completely another matter._

They travel in silence, both deep in their own thoughts until they arrive in yet another circular room carved in rock. Torches on the walls cast their light on a statue standing in the middle of the room.

Kagome approaches the statue, but is stopped by Sesshoumaru's back. "Hey!"

"Can you not sense it, miko? The youki coming from the statue?"

Now that he mentioned it, she realises that he's right. "Got it. But Sesshoumaru, what if that statue has something to do with the second test?"

"You forget that my senses are superior to those of humans'. I can perfectly well see that this statue is of two people, a woman and a man. Woman seems to be a human in miko outfit, and the man is a youkai."

"Wait a minute… You're sure? I mean, who would make a statue of a youkai with a miko? I thought youkai and miko are natural enemies…"

"I am sure, _miko_. You are travelling with a kitsune, yes? And now you are travelling with _me_."

"Oh, right. I wonder if they merely travelled together, or if they were closer."

"They were closer."

"What makes you think so? Don't tell me that you can see it in stony faces."

"Be quiet, miko. I have heard many legends of humans and youkai. However, only tale of human miko and a youkai that I have heard of is the story of miko Tsuhana and inuyoukai Amiren. They-" He stops as he hears her snicker.

Turning around to send her a cold glare he sees her holding her hand in front of her mouth, with mirth in her eyes. "Amused?"

As Sesshoumaru's cold glare turns into withering one, Kagome swallows hard and shakes her head. "I was just wondering if he would be related to you, I mean being inuyoukai and all…"

He growls deep from his throat. "Do not associate him with me. According to legend he was dark haired and definitely not a taiyoukai."

"Sheesh… I was just wondering." Seeing him narrowing his eyes she hastily adds a few more words. "But please, continue."

"He saved her, took her into his cave, and took care of her until she was well enough to return to her village. Some time later when he was looking for her, some men from her village, sent by her father, trapped him, and killed him. She cursed them when she found him and the killers. The legend says that she took her own life to meet him in the afterlife."

"How sad… Her father was a fool."

"His actions were understandable."

Kagome stares at him incredulously for a while, and he stares back with cold eyes.

After a moment Kagome breaks the stare and the silence. "Ne, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"What if a youkai would fall in love with Rin, and she would love him back? What would you do?"

"I would kill him, of course."

"Why?"

"Do not question my motives, human. You would not understand them."

"Try me. I mean, the miko's father was afraid of her being tainted by the youkai, I get that… He didn't want a hanyou to run around. I heard from Inuyasha that humans are afraid of hanyou, because of their youkai blood. They see hanyou, and youkai, as monsters."

After a short silence Sesshoumaru replies quietly. "Is monsters not what we are to humans? We are superior to humans, we could kill human in an instant. Some of us devour humans; others kill humans merely to amuse themselves."

"Not all humans see all youkai like that. Shippou, the kitsune kit, isn't a monster, not to our group at least. Inuyasha rather protects humans. Kirara too. I don't see all youkai as monsters. Not even you."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rises just a little, this is the only signs of confusion and surprise her words cause in him.

"You can't be that bad if you tolerate that toad and a very talkative little human girl in your company." She smiles when she remembers the little girl.

"I have tried to kill you more than just once. You have faced my true form. You know that I do not hesitate to kill anyone who would be in my way. Is this not monstrous in your eyes?"

She sighs. "In the place I come from the worst monsters are humans, not youkai."

He looks at her, very curiously. "How is this so?"

She lowers her gaze towards the floor. "Because in there people do horrible things to other people, the animals, and the nature. They kill just for fun, too. Just for 'sport'. Some humans torment anything that is smaller or weaker than them. And they kill people just because they can, or because they don't think the way they do."

"This home of yours, it seems to be a cruel place to live. Do you still live there?"

"I visit my family there as often as I can. And yes, I still live there."

"Why would you wish to live in such place?"

"Because there are good people, too. Humans, who protect those who are weaker than them. Humans who want the world to be a better place to live, and they do everything they can to make it that way. They might not succeed, but at least they try."

Sesshoumaru opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again as he ponders over her words. _This girl, she is strange. She reminds me of Rin._

They stand in silence for a moment, Sesshoumaru staring at her, she staring at the floor. However, this silence is broken, as something happens.

A sudden sound makes Sesshoumaru to turn around and Kagome to look up, yelp, and hide behind Sesshoumaru, again. These reactions are induced by the statue. The two look at the statue as a book in the woman's hands opens.

Carefully Sesshoumaru approaches the statue and as soon as he's close enough he leans down to read the text in the book. He reads it out loud. "You have passed the Test of Strength. Congratulations. Now you must use your head or heads to move forward. This is the first part of the second test."

Kagome looks at the text, when suddenly the page turns to reveal another text. Now it's her turn to read, and she reads it over the taiyoukai's shoulder. "Three stars under the moon, one star under the sun. I am light and I am darkness, I am good and I am evil, I am pure and I am tainted. People fear me, people love me. I am everything and I am nothing. I am life and I am death. If you know what I am, you have to choose. But choose wisely or you will fall."

Kagome raises her eyes from the book to look at Sesshoumaru, seeing that he has turned to look at her. "A riddle. Great."

She turns her attention back at the book which is changing. The empty page next to the riddle is now filled with four pictures. At the top left is a picture of starry sky, complete with a full moon. On its right there's a picture of a forest and a mountain, a sun is shining its light over them. Under the picture with starry sky in it, there's a picture of the ocean at sunrise or sunset. The last one is of an erupting volcano, also at either sunrise, or sunset.

She shakes her head in frustration. "How are we supposed to know which one is the correct picture?"

Sesshoumaru looks at the pictures, noticing something. "Three suns, one moon."

"What?" Kagome moves to Sesshoumaru's side to see that his words were accurate. "But the riddle says 'Three stars under the moon, one star under the sun.' I wonder what the connection is…"

They look from the riddle to the pictures, studying the pictures carefully. However, after fifteen minutes, they still haven't decided. When one suggests one picture, the other says that it has to be some other picture. No wonder they aren't really making progress.

Then suddenly Kagome's eyes widen. "Oh. So, that's it!"

"Care to share?"

"What? Oh, right. Let me see. I suppose we should move them…" At her words the pictures begin to glow, and they shrink a little before separating themselves from the book and rising to float above it.

"Ha! Now… Starry sky with moon goes on top." The picture moves to the top and centre of the page, and lowers itself to its place.

"Then, the one with mountain and forest at the bottom of the page, in the centre." The said picture takes its designated place.

"Now, this is tricky… Volcano on the left and sea on the right." Pictures move at the places she told them to. However, nothing happens.

"What? Hey, I'm sure I got it right!"

"What was your logic, human?"

"These are the classical elements of the ancient world. Volcano represents fire, starry sky is for the air, sea is for water, and forest and mountain is for earth. Then, three pictures with suns are below the one with the moon. And sun is a star. See."

"Girl."

"What?"

"You forgot 'one star under the sun'. And the rest of the riddle."

"These elements represent the very nature, which is everything the riddle says: good and evil, pure and tainted, life and death, and so on."

"And the one star"

"Umm..."

He sighs. "You didn't think about it, did you?"

"Eheh… Not really, no. Any ideas?"

"Actually I do. We need a sun."

"How do you plan to get one?"

"You are a miko, are you not?"

"I am. What about it?"

"Are you really as dense as you seem? Can bring some of your energy to your hand?"

"I've never tried." Sesshoumaru growls at her, so she continues. "I can always try."

"_Thank _you!"

"Hey!" Another growl. Sesshoumaru can't understand how dense these humans seem to be. Kagome whimpers and tries to concentrate on her right hand, trying to force some of her purifying energy to her fingertips.

Sesshoumaru observes her, and as soon as her fingertips glow, he motions her to put her hand above the empty spot in the middle of the page with pictures. Then he puts his hand next to hers and allows just one drop of his poison flow from one of his claws. As the drop hits the page, Kagome's miko energy reacts to the poison and part of it flows from her fingers to purify Sesshoumaru's poison.

Both of the two observe how the youki combined with purifying powers form a small, glowing ball of light above the empty point in the middle of the picture.

Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru. "How did you know?"

"You forgot one element, spirit. Youki and holy powers are considered as representatives of spirit."

"I see."

As soon as Kagome's words have escaped her lips, the book glows and another page open. They both lean forward to observe how one by one a text appears on the page. Before it's even finished Sesshoumaru begins to read it out loud.

"Congratulations, you have passed the first part. Now you have to choose. Three doors will appear for you. One will lead you to easy path. However, this one is the longest. Second one will lead to a shorter path, albeit more dangerous one. The last door will take you where your heart desires. Or not. The door is a very devious one."

Kagome looks from the book to the opposite wall, which is merely a wall, to Sesshoumaru who is looking at the wall. "Sesshoumaru?"

Silence.

Kagome interprets this as a cue to continue. "Which door?" She turns to look at the wall just as three wooden doors appear in the wall in front of them. One of them is white, the next one is red and the last one is pitch black.

Sesshoumaru shifts his gaze from one door to another. From white to red, then to black, and finally back to the white. His nose can't give any hints of what might be waiting for them behind each door. His ears can only hear sounds coming from the miko or from himself. Nothing more. He can't even sense youki coming from behind _any_ of the doors.

"Miko."

"Yes, _youkai_?"

A growl. "Do not push my patience."

"Got it. Alright, what is it?"

"Do you sense shards?"

"Of the Shikon? No. Which one, Sesshoumaru? Which door?"

"Are you willing to end this soon?"

"Of course."

After hearing her reply, Sesshoumaru heads for the door in the middle, opening it. Kagome rushes after him. "Hey, I never said you could make the decision on your own! I would prefer the safer route!"

"Are you challenging my leadership in this? Do I need to remind you that I am the stronger of us?" He doesn't even slow down, he just walks through the door, not waiting for her answer.

Knowing she's got no other options, she follows him, muttering something about 'pompous, overbearing mutts'. Sesshoumaru, of course, hears her words perfectly, but merely ignores them. He can always make her pay later.

--------------------

As they walk down the path Kagome can't stop wondering if this was actually the safe and long route. She can't sense any youki, and they have been able to walk undisturbed for a while now. The well-lit tunnel has been leading them slightly downwards, before it suddenly turns upwards.

Every step the two take on the new part, they begin to feel more terrified. Or actually, Kagome is. Sesshoumaru feels the increasing pressure but he doesn't allow it to have any effect on him.

After a short moment Kagome grabs Sesshoumaru's sleeve once more, but this time he barely prevents himself from growling as he can smell this girl's fear. A growl would only increase it, and his nose just can't take much more of that scent.

One more minute passes until the two arrive in a small room with three doors leading out. The leftmost door is green, the middle door is blue, and the last one is yellow. In front of the two is standing a statue of a human male warrior, which suddenly speaks, startling Kagome.

"A youkai and a miko." The statue's eyes open and it looks at them. "You chose the path of blood. Now you must choose the door you will use to enter the maze. One of the doors will let you pass the maze, one will lead you to half way through, and one will take you to the beginning. The maze is full of traps and monsters, but if you get through it, you have completed the second part."

Sesshoumaru gives the statue a cold stare. "The time is of the essence. You will tell me which door leads past the maze."

"I'm not afraid of you, taiyoukai. I can't feel pain, and you can destroy me, if you want. But then you will not hear the clues that might help you to choose the one you are hoping to choose."

"Go on."

"When two combine, you'll find the end."

Sesshoumaru is about to say something but Kagome is faster. "Umm... mister statue." Both others in the room turn to look at her.

"Miko."

"Not you too… Oh well. I was just curious…"

"Yes?"

"According to the book earlier this route was short but dangerous. Still we haven't met any dangers yet. So, was the dangerous part about this maze?"

"Yes."

"What would've happened if we would've chosen one of the two others?"

"White one leads to a long path around the entire mountain. You would've reached the third part of the test tomorrow at best."

"But Sesshoumaru is fast. Would it have taken that long with him?"

"Yes. The path is enchanted. You would've run the path over and over again until tomorrow."

"Oh. And the black door?"

A shrug. "Who knows? It could've taken you outside, or here, or end of the maze, or basically anywhere. Including your home."

"Right… So, now we have to choose, right? And Sesshoumaru, can we possibly negotiate _before_ you decide for us?"

The taiyoukai shrugs. "I will listen, but I might not make my decision using your suggestion."

She sighs. "Fine. Let me see… Yellow, blue and green. When two combine…" Suddenly her eyes lighten up. "Combine yellow and blue, and you'll get green."

Sesshoumaru looks at her trying to figure out if she's serious. Even though her logic seem to have some sense in it. "We'll use the green one."

"Very well." The statue waves a hand, and the other doors disappear. "This will take you past the maze. However, the second part is not over yet. You will see. Now, go." With this, the statue freezes.

As soon as the statue is still again Sesshoumaru walks around it and to the door, dragging Kagome, who is still grabbing his sleeve, with him. She protests but only reply she gets from him is a silent 'keh'.

-----------------------

This path is fairly short, but it turns out to be a dead end. Kagome finally releases Sesshoumaru's sleeve as she walks to take a closer look at a wall that is blocking their way.

"This is odd. There's nothing in here- Eep!" She suddenly hides behind Sesshoumaru as the wall begins to move, revealing a small room covered in something that suspiciously resembles green goo.

Sesshoumaru draws Tokijin and warily approaches the room, making sure not to get in to the room itself. In the room he can see another door, on the opposite wall. Unfortunately the door is guarded.

The guard is a spider.

A big one.

And it's got a barrier around it.

As if barriers have stopped Sesshoumaru before. He simply slashes Tokijin at the guard, sending blasts of energy at it. The entire room goes bright for a moment. Too bad it didn't work, as Sesshoumaru and Kagome can see. The spider is intact.

Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru. "I thought that sword was strong!"

"Be quiet, miko. It is as strong as Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga? I wish Inuyasha was here."

"Why would you wish for that worthless half breed's presence?"

"The Red Tessaiga could slice through that thing in no time."

"Explain."

"Red Tessaiga is what we call it. It can break through barriers. Inuyasha was able to make Tessaiga stronger; after we noticed that it couldn't break through Naraku's barrier he wanted to make it stronger, and we found a way to do so. It consists of batyoukai with their barrier, and a young hanyou."

"Another half breed? Somehow it suits to my brother to need help from other of his kind."

"Hey! Don't forget that he's never lost to _you!_ He's stronger than you give him credit for!"

Sesshoumaru growls a warning. "I already told you to be quiet."

"So? I'm not part of your pack!"

"You are part of my pack as long as you travel with me. Accept it."

"Why you-"

Sesshoumaru cuts her off with a growl. "Finish that sentence, and you will regret it, girl."

She glares at him, and he gives her his death glare. This finally brings Kagome back to her senses and she averts her eyes from his.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turns away from her. "Now, wait here and I defeat this thing."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Sesshoumaru looks at her, seeing her slumped shoulders and bowed head. He sighs softly before charging at the spider again.

------------------

Kagome stands at the room's entrance staring at the one-sided fight. Sesshoumaru attacks continuously but the spider simply sits inside its barrier. Suddenly a realisation hits her. "Sesshoumaru!"

He stops his next attack and turns to look at her curiously.

"This is part of the test of intelligence. So, the only way to pass is using brains, not strength. We have to find a way to destroy the barrier otherwise. Then you can slay it."

In a white blur he's right in front of her, causing her to start. "What do you suggest?"

"That spider doesn't seem to be strong enough to create a barrier this strong. So something else is creating it. All we have to do is to find the source of this barrier and destroy it."

"What if this 'source' is protected by a barrier of equal strength?"

"Somehow I don't think so. Again, this tests intelligence. This means that there _has_ to be a way to pass with using head."

This time Kagome is the one who doesn't wait for a reply, when she passes him and enters the room, getting her shoes dirtied in the process. She moves around the room studying every wall, but making sure she doesn't get too close to the spider.

Sesshoumaru observes her movements carefully, ready to act if something attacks her. Even though he's not quite sure why she cares for this human's safety. Maybe it's because he gave his word? Yes, that has to be it. Satisfied with this notion he observes their surroundings to detect any danger before it gets too close.

Suddenly Kagome's excited shout grabs his attention and he walks to her. "What is it, girl?"

She doesn't say a thing, merely smiles widely and points at one point of the wall, right next to the entrance they used. At first he's not sure what she is trying to show him, but then he notices three little holes in the wall. Below the holes there's a row of thin sticks protruding from the wall. He counts seven different coloured sticks. At the tip of each stick he sees a number carved in each. Red, orange and yellow are marked with number one, green and blue are marked with number two, and indigo and purple are marked with number three.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" He looks at her suspiciously.

She smirks. "It's a kind of number lock. Except for the colours, of course. I suppose we have to put three of those in those holes. The problem is we don't know which ones or in what order."

"We need clues to accomplish that, unless you wish to try different combinations, of course."

"Too many possible combinations, thanks but I'll pass. Clues… gimme clues…" She tries to look for anything that might help. She sees nothing, so in frustration she shouts at no one particularly.

"I want clues! And I want them now!"

"Then why you didn't ask?" Both turn around to see who talked. But there's no one there, save for the spider, but they can't talk, right? Then she remembers the spider when she and Shippou found out what happens to Inuyasha during the new moon. That one did talk. Before she can ask though, the spider continues.

"You should've asked me earlier. So far you have only wasted your time."

"Umm… So if we solve this, your barrier will disappear and we can kill you, right? Why would you want to give us clue if this is how it is?"

"You got it wrong, mortal. If you solve the puzzle, I will move aside and let you pass."

"Oh right. So, clue please?"

"I've got two clues, one for colours and one for numbers. Numbers go like this: three of a kind. For colours: from hottest to coldest."

Sesshoumaru slides Tokijin to his sash before drawing the three sticks marked with number one. "Now we only have to figure out the order."

"I've got it already."

A quick quirk of an eyebrow is followed by one word. "Really?"

"Red stars are cooler than yellow ones. In a candle flame, yellow parts are hotter than orange ones."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what my teacher told me."

"How is it possible that you know which stars are hotter than the others?"

Kagome isn't quite sure how much to tell so she gives him a simple reply. "I tell you later. That story is too long and we might not have time for it right now."

Sesshoumaru gives her a cool glare, but decides to let it go, for now. With a snort he turns around towards the wall with holes and places the sticks in them, first the yellow one on the left, then orange in the middle, and red in the last hole.

As soon as all the sticks are in place he turns around to hear Kagome gasp as the spider moves aside and the door opens. When the two are moving towards the door the spider moves in front of them. "Wait a moment. You have passed now the second part, but the third part might be the end of you. Do you wish to continue?"

Sesshoumaru nods, while Kagome chooses to speak. "An evil hanyou kidnapped some children. We're here to save them. Of course we will continue."

"I see. Good luck." After saying these words the spider moves aside and the two walk through the door to yet another tunnel. This one however is dark, so Kagome grabs Sesshoumaru's sleeve so she wouldn't get lost.

--------------------

Inside the mountain, in a chamber not too far from the two wanna-be rescuers a ghost of a miko approaches a body of a youkai preserved with magic from the touch of time.

"My love, I know you would like to know that a miko and a taiyoukai entered this mountain. They have already passed the first test, and two parts of the second one. Can you imagine that? We can be freed." A lonely tear is formed under her eye, and it falls to the body.

"We never had time. Never. But soon, my love. Soon we will be together again. Free to love in the afterlife."

------------------

As soon as the two find themselves in front of another door, this one's got torches next to it, so Kagome can see. That doesn't mean that she would've let go of Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Instead, her grip just tightens as they walk through the door and find themselves in yet another corridor.

This one has quite a few turns and crossroads. Soon they realise that they are inside a maze. Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru, finally releasing his sleeve. "You are supposed to be able to sniff our way out of here. Being a dog and all."

This earns her a glare from Sesshoumaru.

"I've seen you in your dog form, remember? Look, can you smell anything?"

"No. I think I just should make our own way out."

"With Tokijin or claws? Or poison? No thanks. We don't even know which way we should go. We just have to think about this, and I'm sure we'll find a way. Can you remember our route so far? I mean you could just mark every corridor so we would know where we have already been."

"Miko, I already have marked each corridor."

"How?"

He points at the wall on her right and she sees claw marks.

"Right. So, now what? Just continue like this?" He simply nods and starts walking again. She runs after him.

------------------

Finally they reach a chamber which seems to be in the centre of the maze. This chamber is like a huge cube with just one door. The one they used to get inside the chamber.

Kagome groans. "This is starting to bug me!"

"Cease your complaining, miko. We merely have to solve one more of these puzzles before the third test."

"Right, so what do we do? I can't see any clues or anything to help us to get out."

He is about to reply, when dark fog suddenly fills the room. Sesshoumaru as a youkai is unaffected but Kagome isn't as lucky. As soon as she can see the fog she begins to feel dizzy. Only seconds after she faints and falls towards the ground. Only thing to prevent the meeting between her and the floor is a pair of arms, as Sesshoumaru instinctively rushes forward and catches her.

He looks at the fainted girl in his arms and wonders why he rescued her in the first place. She wasn't in life threatening situation. He could've just let her fall. Could it be that he wishes to protect her?

He snorts. _Of course I am protecting this mortal. I gave my word._

_Are you sure that your honour is the only reason? You protect Rin, and you never promised to do so. You just protect her. Maybe it is the same with this one?_

_Be quiet. I protect Rin because she was willing to help me even though I tried to scare her away. Even though I told I would not need her help._

_Why have you not left her into some human village?_

_She would be sad._

_She would get over it. Admit it. You do not hate humans as much as you thought you would._

_You are imagining things. Of course I hate humans._

_You lie. Why Rin is still with you, then? Why is this miko still in your arms?_

This one brings him out of his reverie. The girl is now awake, and watching him with wide eyes. For a moment the two are frozen in place, simply staring each other, until a door emerges on an empty wall.

This causes Kagome to blush heavily and Sesshoumaru to place her to her feet. Kagome feels very confused. _What was that about? When I woke up and realised that I was in his arms… What was that look in his eyes? Confused? No way? He can look surprised, but not confused. Not him._

As they walk through the door they come into yet another tunnel they hear a voice congratulating them for passing the final part of the second test. Neither can understand how it was possible, though. There was no puzzle, nothing of the sort. Just the fog.

What the two don't know is that the fog was the test. To be precise, it was testing the youkai's willingness to protect a miko even from injuries, and not just from dying. Just as the youkai Amiren was willing to protect the miko Tsuhana.


	11. Sibling Rivalries and Moment of Peace

AN: Shorter chapter, sorry. The third test will begin in this one, but main focus is with Inuyasha's group this time. Thanks for the reviews! BTW, my first language is Finnish. Just for you to know... And I finally learned how to use rulers... yay!

DISCLAIMER: Shira and Sheiji, and any other original characters are mine. Inuyasha characters are not.

Now, enjoy! Oh, and beware of spoilers from recent manga.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 11

Inuyasha is getting impatient. "What is taking so long? What if something happened to her?"

Miroku glares at him. "Stop that, Inuyasha. They will be back soon."

Inuyasha growls loudly, before suddenly quieting and sniffing the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippou asks from his shoulder.

Inuyasha doesn't say a thing; instead he looks at the female youkai. "Can you smell that?"

She nods. "Naraku, but not Naraku."

"His detachment, Kagura." He can barely finish his sentence when he jumps aside, barely dodging her wind blades.

They look up to see Kagura on her feather. "Hello, Inuyasha. Playing with dragons now, are we?"

Inuyasha growls at her while drawing the Tessaiga, which immediately transform in to its bigger form. "Kagura! This time you won't survive! Wind Scar!"

* * *

The taiyoukai and the miko continue their way towards the third test. The path they walk is straight and lit with torches.

The two walk in silence until Kagome suddenly stops. When Sesshoumaru no longer can hear her footsteps he stops as well and turn around, to see a very pale miko. "What is wrong, miko?"

She looks at him, terror in her eyes. "I don't know… It's the same tainted purity I sensed. But-"

"But what, human?"

"It's something else too… Like-eep!" Suddenly she jumps and rushes to hide behind Sesshoumaru as the path's floor, on which she had just stood, crumbles leaving a hole in its place.

Sesshoumaru looks over his shoulder at her. "I will investigate, you stay here."

He approaches the hole, Kagome following right behind him. "Girl, I told you to stay put, did I not?"

"Umm, not in those words."

A sigh. "It is not safe."

"No, it's not. Don't you think we shouldn't investigate this, but move on instead?"

"Are you worried for this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes!" Sesshoumaru raises one brow, and Kagome blushes as she realises what she just said. "I mean, no. I know I won't get out of here safely alone. Besides, I don't want that little girl to be left alone with that toad. I know you're strong and all, but my mom always says that 'better safe than sorry'."

"Save your worry, human. Did you really think that I would die that easily?"

"Of course not. There's one more reason too why I don't want you to risk your life and die."

"Oh?"

"Inuyasha. You're the only family he's got left. And he's the only family you've got."

"That is not true."

"Huh?"

"My mother still lives."

"I didn't know that. I presumed that she was dead, you know, for Inuyasha ever even existing. I thought inuyoukai's companionships last for life."

He growls. "Be silent, girl. My family is not any of your business."

"Inuyasha is."

"He is an exception."

Kagome is about to say something else, when the path suddenly collapses, taking the two with it.

* * *

A ghostly miko observes the two from her lover's chamber. "So, they have entered the final test."

She strokes her lover's cold cheek gently. "I knew your friend would know which ones to allow this far. A taiyoukai and a powerful, albeit untrained, miko."

She sighs silently before kneeling next to his body. "Now, all we have to do is to wait for their arrival."

* * *

Kagura keeps attacking the group with her wind blades, and they fight back with Inuyasha's Wind Scar, Miroku's Wind Tunnel, and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kirara stays with Shippou, while the youkai in blue observes the battle.

As Naraku's insects arrive at the scene, Miroku is forced to seal his Wind Tunnel, and move to use his staff against the insects and Kagura's wind.

The female youkai keeps observing until she senses a very familiar youkai, and she readies her claws as she growls at the woods in one side of the road. "Sheiji! Get in here you coward!"

A male youkai clad in black gi steps to the road. His hair is black, as are his eyes. He's got one dark blue stripe over each cheek, and his forehead is adorned by a golden sphere, similar to hers. "Well, well big sister. I would have never guessed that you would even accept the company of a hanyou or a human."

"Naraku's scent is on you. He's a hanyou, little brother. Have you forgotten that?"

"It matters not. He will soon enough become a full youkai, Shira. Soon enough."

"You are betraying the family!" She growls again, unbeknownst that the battle have ceased around them. Everyone is looking at the two, even Kagura. She didn't know he had a sister.

He smirks and attacks her with unbelievable speed, which reminds the others of Sesshoumaru. She simply dodges, unwilling to fight her own brother.

The others look at the two combatants, seeing only a blur of black, dark blue and gold.

Inside the blur Sheiji attacks again and again, only to be dodged by Shira, who doesn't even strike. However she knows quite well she has to do something and she suddenly stops, grabbing his clawed hands to her own.

He looks at her confused. What could his sister be up to now? He'll find out soon enough when she whispers that she's sorry.

"Sorry for what?" Sheiji is really confused. And by the looks on the spectators' faces, he is not the only one.

"This." As soon as she's said this, she moves both of his hands to her left hand, moving her right hand to his throat. _Now _he knows what she's up to, and he fights back as hard as he can, but she is slightly stronger.

Then, without a warning, she presses her claws to his neck, releasing a dose of her poison. Very soon he is out, and she lowers him gently to the ground, before turning to look at Kagura, still crouching.

"Go back to your master. I defeated him and you are no stronger than he. Go before I kill you." Her voice is threatening, but quiet. Kagura knows immediately that she means every word, so she leaves as fast as she can with her feather, leaving the ones staring at her retreating back in confusion.

Shira rises to her feet, her younger brother in her arms, growling. "So, this Naraku decided to use my brother. A hanyou using one of us. A disgusting idea." Then she looks at Inuyasha. "No offence."

"No problem. So, what are you going to do with him?" He sheathes Tessaiga as soon as it's back in its smaller form.

"I'm going to question him. You wish to know what he knows of Naraku, yes?"

"He's alive?"

"Use those furry ears, hanyou and listen to his heartbeat. I wouldn't kill my brother. I might not like what this hot head does sometimes, but we share the blood. That's something you should learn with your brother. Yes, I used my poison on him, but my poison is not lethal, but acts as a tranquiliser. Sleeping poison, if you wish to see it that way."

"After we get the information, what then?"

"I'll take him to our parents. Then, it's up to them what happens."

* * *

Sesshoumaru lands nicely on his two feet. Unfortunately for Kagome, she doesn't. Instead, she ends up on her back on the cool rock. "Oww!"

Sesshoumaru snorts. "Get up, girl."

"Fine." She groans and stands up, realising that she can't see much outside the place the two are right now. "Which way?"

Sesshoumaru points at somewhere in the darkness. "There's the only path. The one behind you ends up in a wall."

He takes a step at that direction, before realising that she's not following. "What is it now, miko?"

"I don't like this." He can smell that her scent is laced with fear.

"You can't see."

"Damn right I can't. But that's not the only reason. There's something in there."

"It does not matter. I am going and I suggest you to follow." With this he begins to walk down the path again, stopping only for a second, when he feels Kagome's hand grabbing his sleeve once again.


	12. Questions and The 3rd Test Continues

AN: Oh well... Since I finished this chapter before Monday, you'll get it today. By the way, Sesshoumaru really has two arms, you'll hear the explanation later. Not in this chapter, though.

What else... Oh yes. The furry thing around his right arm/shoulder. Some think it's his tail, but some think it's something else. Lemme see... It's detachable, as is seen in episode 35. It also expands as is seen in episode 6, I think. I read from somewhere that Takahashi told that it was supposed to be part of his armour, but she exaggerated it a bit. However it seems to bleed when Jakotsu hits it. Although no actual damage is seen and the bloos vanishes, making me think what he hit in the first place. It's also notable, that looking behind, it starts from his shoulder, then moves right, away from his body, never being near his spine where a tail should begin. And as is seen in episode 7, this furry thing is seen in his real form too, starting from his shoulder, when he also has a tail. So, as far as my fanfictions are concerned, it's a boa/pelt.

As for updates: I had decided that I will update once a week, or once in two weeks, depending on available finished chapters. However, currently I will update each time I'm online with a new chapter. This might mean, like this week, two chapters per week.

As for the story, this one is enjoyable to write and I get just as many surprises as you do. But now: here's chapter 12... Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 12

Kagome follows Sesshoumaru down the dark path, still holding his sleeve. She can't see a thing, but she can smell things and hear things. Her nose and ears aren't as keen as Sesshoumaru's but she can still smell the stale air around them, and hear the fabrics of their clothing moving against each other, as well as their footsteps on the floor and her heartbeat and breathing. Straining her ears she can even hear Sesshoumaru's steady breathing.

Sesshoumaru himself can see fairly well. He can see each little hole in the walls around them, and every single loose stone on their path. Not to mention a wooden door about fifty meters ahead of them. He can quite well smell the miko's slight nervousness lacing her normal scent. This agitates him a bit. _Why is she nervous? Does she not have faith in my ability to protect her? Even better question is, should I actually care what she thinks? She is merely a human, after all._

Suddenly Kagome stops, forcing Sesshoumaru to stop too. He glances at her over his shoulder. "What is it now, human?"

She moves closer to him. "Can't you sense it? Something's coming, and fast."

He sighs in long suffering. "Yes I can. However, there is no need to worry-"

Kagome interrupts him. "What! No need to-" She's cut of by Sesshoumaru's low growl.

"Human, listen for a while. If you would not have interrupted me, you would have heard me continue, that the creature is behind a door in front of us."

"There's a door?"

"Did I not just say there was?"

She blushes in embarrassment. "Oh right, you did."

He can smell her embarrassment and allows a slight smirk to slip through his mask, before putting the bored mask back on. Then he begins to walk towards the door, not really caring if he has to drag the miko with him.

Fortunately the said miko realises in time that he is walking again and follows him.

* * *

Back with the rest of the group Shira lowers her younger brother to the ground, waiting for her poison to dissolve. The others observe quietly as she is on one knee next to slightly stirring Sheiji. 

Soon enough he whimpers quietly and opens his eyes. "Shira, you…"

She bows her head. "Yes, little brother. I used my poison on you."

He frowns and tries to sit up. However his sister's poison is still affecting on him a bit and he can't move anything else but his head. Noticing this, he growls. "Wait until I can move again. Then I will attack you!"

"And you did so well the last time, ne? Answer to all the questions that myself or these people have, and I will talk to father to be lenient on you."

Another growl. "You wouldn't take me to father."

"Oh? We shall see about that. Where's Naraku?"

"As if I would tell."

"Oh, but you will. Now speak up. We're taiyoukai. We are way above someone like him, and we both know it. Speak."

He glares at her for a moment before he sighs. "Fine. A castle somewhat west from here, near the border of the Western Lands. That's where I met him. I wouldn't suggest you to check the place, though. He's probably in another castle by now."

"Figures. So, why did you go with him?"

"He is good with words. He told me that He would give me a shard of the Shikon."

She shakes her head angrily. "You are a taiyoukai. As such your strength is already greater than any non-taiyoukai's. You don't need a trinket to increase it. All you have to do is to wait until you mature to your full strength."

Sheiji opens his mouth to say something but her glare makes him swallow his words. After this she continues, her voice rising slightly in volume.

"And you will _not_ dishonour our family by doing something so low. Do you understand me?"

He looks at her, slightly unnerved. "Yes, sister."

"Good." She looks at Inuyasha. "Now, if you or your friends have any questions, you may ask them. I will make sure that my brother replies with the truth."

* * *

Sesshoumaru reaches the door and stops right in front of it. Kagome almost collides with him, causing her to stagger backwards a bit. As soon as she has stabilized herself, she tugs at his sleeve. He turns around to look at her. "What now?" 

She groans. "Why you didn't warn me? No, let me guess. You 'This Sesshoumaru do not wish to waste his precious breath for something as trivial as to warn a worthless human'. Am I right?"

Sesshoumaru ignores her, hoping that it would silence her. As if that would work on Kagome…

"Don't ignore me!"

Still he ignores her.

Kagome gets angry, and she forgets that this isn't Inuyasha she's dealing with now, but the youkai who has tried to kill both her and Inuyasha, and who she has shot arrows at. Only thing that prevents her from doing anything she might regret later is a warning growl from Sesshoumaru, who had sensed her anger.

As soon as he can smell her anger to disappear, he speaks. "If you have finished, we must continue our journey."

"Alright. So, open the door."

He studies the door, only to figure out that there seems to be no way to open it. He lifts his clawed hand to strike at the door with his claws, but then he suddenly notices writing carved on the door's surface. He lowers his hand and begins to read the text out loud.

"When two opposites work together in perfect trust, the door will open. To help them to achieve this, they will be taken to another place which is deemed appropriate. As soon as the goal is achieved, they will return here and the door will open."

"What! In perfect trust? Us? Oh gosh. This will take a while." She groans.

"Be quiet, girl. I do not like this either, but do you wish to rescue those children or not?"

All she can do is to gape at him. As soon as she has recovered from the shock she speaks. "Are you suggesting that you want to save them too? You, who think that 'humans are filth'?"

"To me it does not matter if those children are rescued or not. However, what does matter is that I might find clues that lead to Naraku. That is all."

"So now what?"

Sesshoumaru studies the carved text. "This does not explain anything else."

"Then-" Before she can finish her sentence, a blue light envelopes the two and then everything goes black, for both of them.

* * *

Naraku had seen both incidents via Kanna's mirror, the disappearance of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, as well as Sheiji's defeat and Kagura's escape. "So, Sheiji is failed. That is a setback. But, I can't do anything about it right now." 

He leans back at where he's kneeling next to a wall. "However, the two in the mountain are now missing. That might not be a good thing. However, maybe it could be a blessing. Now those two are out of my way…"

His thoughts are interrupted by a silent sound from the outside of his room. "Come in, Kagura."

Shoji screen slides open and Kagura enters the room, frightened look on her face. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it when Naraku gestures her to be quiet.

"You failed me, Kagura. What went wrong?"

"Sheiji's sister was there." She looks at him, to gauge his reaction to this. Seeing none she speaks again. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. Though, it seems that I underestimated my influence over him. It doesn't matter now. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are out of my way at the moment. I'm going to seize the opportunity. Get me Kin."

Kagura bows and leaves the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru begins to wake up slowly, opening his eyes. He's lying on the ground. First thing he sees is a roof of some kind right above him. He sniffs at the air, smelling things he has never smelled before. He decides that he doesn't like most of them. His uses his hearing, catching loud sounds coming from all around him. Many of the sounds are too loud for his taste. 

Before he can do anything else he can hear someone groan next to him. He sits up and looks to his side, seeing Kagome, who is trying to open her eyes. Her hand is still clutching his sleeve.

Kagome groans again. "Ow my head… What happened?" Finally she manages to open her eyes. "Why this place looks familiar?"

Sesshoumaru stands up forcing her to do the same. "I know this place is loud and smells awful."

Kagome looks around her, noticing very familiar ladders in the wall next to her. "Wait a minute." Then it hits her. "Oh great."

"You recognise this place?"

"We're in the Bone eater's well, Sesshoumaru."

He gives her a cold glare. "Impossible."

"Trust me. We're in my time. Look, I come from the future. Well to you this is future. Through this well I travel between the two eras and this is where I belong to."

He looks at her for a while but he can't sense a lie. "That could explain many things, such as your attire."

Kagome merely nods before realising that she's still holding his sleeve. She lets it go quickly. For a moment she is quiet, before speaking again. "First things first." She goes to the ladder, climbing up. Before she reaches the top of the ladder he has already jumped out from the well causing Kagome to give him a glare.

He simply gives her a blank stare, do she sighs and looks at the bottom of the well. She decides to try if the well would let them pass. There's no way she could let a taiyoukai be in the present day Tokyo, especially since she has no control over him. Who knows what he might do. So, she jumps down, only to be stopped in the midair when somebody grabs her collar. "What do you think you are doing, girl?"

"I told you, I can use this well to travel between our times. You already told that you dislike the smells and noise of this place, so I wanted to check if it would let us pass."

After she's finished, he lets her go, and she falls to the bottom of the well, still in modern era. She climbs back up. "It was worth a try." She sighs and turns to the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, this time is different from yours. People don't know of youkai. In here the fact that you are the lord of the Western Lands means nothing. Killing is a crime, meaning you can't do it in here. You can't destroy anything. And please, don't go to places on your own. Someone might capture you and do something I don't even want to think about."

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow humans to capture him."

"No, you don't understand. Our technology and weaponry are better that it was in your time. With a single button the life on this world will end. Please, promise me."

Sensing her desperation he nods slowly. "Very well, human. I will not kill or destroy unless I have no choice. And I will stay within short distance from you."

She smiles at him before nodding and walking to the doors. She slides them open and steps out to the shrine yard which is bathing in the light of a setting sun. She looks at Sesshoumaru. "There are a few other things you have to know. This is my home. My mother, brother and grandpa will be there too. My mother is most likely fine, although she attacked Inuyasha's ears during his first visit here." To this Sesshoumaru chuckles a bit, imagining his brother's reaction.

Kagome doesn't notice this and continues. "My brother will most likely try to grab that boa of yours. I will try to prevent it, but I can't guarantee that it works. He doesn't mean anything though. He's just a kid. And my grandpa… Well, if he throws some sutras on you, forgive him. They had no effect on Inuyasha, so I don't think that they will work on you at all."

"I will not harm your family. I give you my word."

"Thank you." She smiles at him again. "Now, let's get inside, shall we?" She doesn't give him a chance to reply before heading towards her front door. Sesshoumaru follows soon behind her, observing the yard and their surroundings carefully.

"Girl."

She looks behind her shoulder at him, but keeps on walking. "Kagome."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. You could use it you know… What you wanted to know, anyway?"

"These noises, what are they?"

Kagome continues walking, listening to the sounds around them. _Birds, wind, cars… Cars? So, that has to be what he means._ "Those are cars. They are one of the ways to travel from point A to point B. You'll see them later."

She reaches the door and finds the spare keys from their place under a small statue of a cat by the door. She unlocks the door and replaces the key. Sesshoumaru observes this with increasing amusement. _Humans…_

As soon as the key is back in its place Kagome opens the door. "Mom? Souta? Grandpa? Are you home?" Getting no answer she walks in Sesshoumaru following right behind her. "Odd." She walks to the kitchen, noticing a note on the table. "Kagome dear, we are visiting an aunt in Kyoto. We will be back in Saturday. I left you some food in the fridge, as well as some money in your room, just in case you would visit us. Love, mom."

Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru. "Well, it seems that you will meet my family the day after tomorrow. If we're still here, that is." Suddenly her stomach decides to remind her that the last time she ate something it was in the morning.

"Alright, something to eat… Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I don't."

She is already rummaging through the fridge's contents, and with an 'Ah-ha!' she grabs a small container full of pre-cooked chicken in curry marinade and puts it in the microwave. Then she manages to find some pre-cooked rice and places that container on the table, waiting for its turn.

Sesshoumaru observes this curiously and starts when the contraption beeps. When Kagome takes the meat and puts the rice in, he looks at the microwave oven suspiciously. "Is this some kind of magic?"

"What?" Kagome turns around to see Sesshoumaru staring at the microwave. "Oh, that. No, it's not magic, it's more like modern technology. With this the food is ready in merely minutes."

"If you say so." He is still suspicious, but can't detect a lie, so he allows it to pass for now. Then he moves is attention to the room itself, not recognising the majority of the objects which are scattered around the room.

As soon as her rice is finished, Kagome puts everything on the plate, fetches a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of water from the fridge, and sits down. When she reaches for her utensils she remembers that she has a guest in the house. "Sesshoumaru, you can sit if you like."

He nods slightly before sitting on one of the chairs across Kagome's seat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Water or tea, perhaps?"

Sesshoumaru thinks over this for a while before replying. "This Sesshoumaru accepts your offer and would accept some water from you."

Kagome nods and goes to find another glass, filling it from her bottle, before placing it in front of Sesshoumaru. "Just to warn you, it's cold." He nods and takes a sip as she begins to eat her food.

* * *

After thirty minutes Kagome has finished her dinner and has given Sesshoumaru a tour of her home. Now they stand outside, in front of the God Tree. Kagome explains that fifty years before she met Inuyasha a priestess called Kikyo bound the hanyou to the tree. 

"Sometimes when he's on the Feudal Era and I'm in this time, if both of us are near this tree, then for some reason we can communicate with each other. I don't know how it can be, but that's how it is."

Sesshoumaru can easily smell her unshed tears. "You miss him."

Kagome turns to look at him. "Yes. Even though he tried to kill me when we first met, and is a jerk most of the time, I still miss him."

"You love him."

"Yes." Her voice is so quiet that even Sesshoumaru has to strain his ears to hear it. He can't figure out anything to say to her confession, so he stays silent until suddenly Kagome yawns.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." With these words she walks back in to the house too tired to care if the taiyoukai follows her or not. He does follow her. As soon as the two are back inside she turns to him.

"Do you sleep at all during nights? I mean Inuyasha doe, but he's a hanyou. Shippou, a full youkai does sleep, but he's just a kid."

"I do not require sleep."

"Alright, then what do you do during nights?"

"At nights I usually travel. I can sleep, however I do not need it."

"I showed you how to use the television. I could give you something to watch. Or not. How about something to read? Oh well, do anything you like, just don't leave the house, okay?"

"Reading does sound an acceptable option."

"Wait here." Kagome then hurries to her room and her grandpa's to fetch a pile of books the taiyoukai might enjoy. Soon se returns with about ten books in her arms."These ones should last for the entire night. These two are books of the Feudal Era, and a century or so before it. These three are of fairytales and legends, which my grandpa used to read to me and my brother to teach us about youkai. The rest are fiction novels. I tried to pick the ones I thought you might like."

He inclines his head as she lowers the books on the table in front of the living room couch. After a quick glance at the books' titles Sesshoumaru pulls his swords from his sash and places them to lean against the wall next to the couch.

Kagome is about to go upstairs before she stops and turns around. "Tomorrow morning we will think about how to pass this test. Good night, Sesshoumaru." With this she heads for the bathroom to have a shower before going to bed.

Sesshoumaru watches at her back when she disappears from his sight. After she's gone he removes his armour and pelt/boa, placing them on the floor near to his swords, and sits down on the couch, reaching a book of legends which is on top of the pile Kagome brought him.

He opens the book and readies himself for the long night.

In her room, after her shower Kagome goes to bed, not really worrying having a dangerous taiyoukai in the house with her.


	13. The Mall and Scared

AN: Here's chapter 13. I had a little trouble with couple of the scenes, having to redo them more than just twice, when I realised that Sesshoumaru was acting more like the fanfiction version than the canon version. Few things: Inuyasha and Kagome are in love, neither will easily to admit it to each other, though. The romance I believe most of you are waiting for will come, but not just yet. This chapter does contain a tiny piece of fluffy, I really mean tiny. Reason for them being transported to the modern era will be revealed when they get back.

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter. It has a little twist that came into my mind as I was writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this chapter.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 13

Kagome wakes up at 8 am to an odd feeling, as if something isn't how it's supposed to be. After a moment she shrugs the feeling off and gets off bed, before walking out of her room and to the bathroom to have a shower.

In less than fifteen minutes she leaves the bathroom and goes back to her room, drying her hair with a towel. When her hair is dry enough she walks to her closet and checks her calendar. Friday. She grimaces. That means she has to go to school.

She reaches for her school uniform when a thought hits her and she takes another glance at her calendar on the wall above her desk. She checks the date and feels a wide smile spread across her face. How could she forget that it's their one month vacation now?

Still smiling she grabs a knee-length purple summer dress with spaghetti straps from her closet and changes into it, planning where she would go today. _At the mall, of course_, she decides when she sees some money on her desk.

She reaches fir the money when she suddenly freezes. _Hold on a minute. Why would I have money on my desk?_ Then she remembers the note from previous evening. _Oh yeah, mom left them. _She grabs the money noticing that there's a note under them. "Hi honey, have fun with these. I know you've been busy in the Feudal Era, so I want you to enjoy yourself while you're in here."

She grins. "Oh yes, I will have." After putting the money in her purse she tosses it on her bed and heads down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sets down the book that was the last of the books Kagome brought for him to read. This one was about his era, although he felt a bit disappointed when the book never mentioned youkai.

He looks up towards Kagome's room when he hears her leaving the room. He hears her enter another room and turn on the shower. He listens to the shower for about ten minutes when it's turned off and she returns back to her room. Soon he can hear her talking out loud. At first Sesshoumaru isn't sure what she is up to, but then he recognises the words and understands that she is reading another note.

Very soon he hears her exiting her room and walking down the stairs. He stands up and turns to look at the direction her footsteps are coming from. After a few seconds she enters the living room, and their gazes meet.

Kagome frowns as she sees Sesshoumaru. _What is he doing in my home?_ She is about to shout at him but stops herself when she finally remembers. _Right, the third test._ Instead of yelling she smiles. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru. How was your night?"

He seems to be slightly shocked how at first she seemed to be angry, but after a second she suddenly smiles a genuine smile. However he won't let her see anything other than his usual bored expression on his face, when he relies to her politely, it's her home after all. "Good morning, Kagome. My night was enlightening. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." Her smile vanishes. "I think we should talk about this test during breakfast."

"I agree."

He follows her to the kitchen and Kagome makes some toasts for her breakfast, after inquiring again if Sesshoumaru would like to have some breakfast. He declines again, but accepts a glass of orange juice.

Kagome takes a bite from her toast and swallows it before speaking. "The engraving said that we have to work together in perfect trust. How can we achieve this? I mean, how can a miko and a youkai trust each other completely? You know, being natural enemies and all…"

"Do not forget that the two who are still inside that mountain did trust each other completely."

"True enough." She closes her eyes for a moment, only to open them abruptly. "I know you don't like humans, but we have to succeed to ever to return to the Feudal era."

"What are you suggesting?" Sesshoumaru frowns. He has a slight idea what she might be suggesting, and he doesn't like it at all.

"Usually that kind of trust needs time to grow, which means we might be stuck in here for a while." Then she blushes knowing that he might not react well to what she's about to say. "Umm… We should… well… you know…"

He narrows his eyes. "We should what, miko?"

"Eheh… Get to know one another." She sees his eyes narrow a fraction more, so she continues hastily. "Don't get me wrong, Sesshoumaru. I know you don't want to know me, and we don't have to share our life stories, but rather just go to places together, that's all."

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes for a moment, going thorough what the girl just said. _She does have a point. I do not wish to stay in this time when I have to defeat Naraku._ "I am not very fond of your plan, human. However, I can not think of a plan that would have greater possibilities to be successful."

"You are accepting it?" She gapes at him.

He resists a sudden urge to roll his eyes. "Is that not what I said, miko? Until a better plan is formed, I will follow yours."

She quickly finishes her breakfast. "Thank you." She smiles at him.

"I do not need your thanks, human."

"Whatever." She smirks. "Anyway, we have to go downtown. That's where everything is. Although, you can't come like that."

"Explain."

"Those clothes will be noticed right away, your ears, claws and markings too. Your hair is unusual in length and colour, and your eye colour is highly unusual. Your swords, pelt, and armour have to stay here. They would get us in trouble, well or the swords at least. It's not like you need them in here anyway."

"I will not hide my markings, claws, ears, eyes or hair. I agree to leave Tenseiga and Tokijin here, as well as my pelt and armour. However, my clothes stay."

"I can give you some of my father's old clothes to wear. He seemed to be the same size as you, and since we don't know how long we are going to stay in here, I suppose we should get you some clothes you could use here. Those ones will make sure that we're noticed, and I don't think we need too much attention."

"I will consider if you allow me to see the clothes you wish for me to wear."

"Good. I'll be right back." With this she rushes back upstairs leaving slightly annoyed Sesshoumaru to wonder why he agreed to do this in the first place.

After a minute or so, Kagome runs back to the living room with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Here we go, Sesshoumaru. I would say that black will suit you. Not sure, though. Look, just try these on, and we'll see, okay?"

He grabs the clothes from her and studies them curiously. These look strangely familiar, yet completely odd at the same time. "You wish me to wear these?"

Kagome sighs. "Yes! Please, just go to the bathroom and try those on. I personally think that you should put those black slacks and that dark grey polo shirt." She points at the two as she speaks.

He shrugs and goes to the guest bathroom downstairs to change the clothes. As soon as they're on him, he studies himself from the long mirror. The fabric is soft, but it feels odd, so he misses his silk garments dearly.

Once more he wonders what got into him when he accepted the girl's request to don these strange garments. _I must be out of my mind._

_No, you're not. You are just being nice._

_Not you again._

_You missed me?_

_This Sesshoumaru does not miss such an annoying voice._

_Whatever. It will not kill you if you listen to what she says. This is her world after all, thus she knows this world. If she says it is unwise to draw attention, she might know what she is talking about._

_I suppose you mean that I should hide my markings as well?_

_God boy, you are learning._

_Be quiet. I shall think of something._ He pushes the voice out of his mind and walks out of the bath room, only to be greeted by Kagome, who as soon as she notices him, stops whatever she was doing and gapes at her.

Kagome can't believe her eyes when she sees him in her father's old clothes. And here she thought that he was handsome in his normal attire. Oh well, there goes that theory. She can't help but stare at him, her mouth agape.

He looks at her, slightly curious."Girl."

Kagome startles and realises that she's been gaping at him. She closes her mouth and looks at him with a blush on her cheeks. "What?"

"Is this acceptable?"

She nods, and seems to have some hard time getting the words out. After a minute she succeeds. "Those clothes… They fit you."

"I will agree to use these every time I am outside this shrine area, I will also agree to hide my markings, but with one condition."

She looks at him suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"You will owe me a favour."

"What!"

"This is my only condition. Agree, and I will don this attire and hide my markings when necessary."

She considers this. _Why would he want me to do? Oh well. I suppose I should trust him. That's what we're here for. _"Fine. Now, if you hide your markings, we can go."

* * *

Very soon the two are walking down the street, Kagome showing everything to the bored looking taiyoukai. However the taiyoukai himself is very curious. He listens carefully as Kagome explains shops, cars, cell phones, etc to him. He listens to her so intently that he misses the looks the two get. Even though he has hidden his markings, he did nothing to his claws or ears. They, alongside with his unusual coloured hair and eyes, draw people's attention to them nearly as effectively as his markings would.

Even though Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to notice how the people they pass stare or gape at them, especially at him, it doesn't mean that Kagome wouldn't notice them. Some of the looks many jealous females throw at her make her to move closer to the taiyoukai.

After a while they stop in front of a museum. Sesshoumaru informs Kagome that he wishes to visit the museum. To this she can only agree. In there she hopes to find some clues of how Naraku was defeated. She is sure that he was, she just wants to know how.

She pays the entrance fee for both of them, and passes the other exhibitions to locate the one of Feudal Era. Sesshoumaru follows her, simply glancing some of the artefacts, some of which he can recognise, others he can't. However, as soon as they reach the Feudal Era section he stops as he sees something very familiar. "Girl."

Kagome turns around to look at him. "What is it?" He merely points at an object inside one of the glass cases. Curiously she walks to the case and looks inside. The sight makes her gasp. She is looking at something that very much resembles the Shikon no Tama.

She looks at the information note right next to the case, reading it out loud. "This is replica of the Shikon no Tama, which was a legendary jewel rumoured to grant any wish made. However, it is not certain if this ever existed. This replica was made using sketches and descriptions which were found some while ago. These documents were drawn and written by a houshi called Miroku, who, according to a legend, was a lecher with a cursed hand. Nothing else is known of the Jewel or the houshi, and these documents have not been timed successfully."

Kagome turns to look at Sesshoumaru, who is staring at her. "Miroku…"

"Is this Miroku the same houshi who is travelling with you?"

"Well, he is a lecherous houshi with cursed hand. It's him or one of his descendants."

From the Shikon replica they move forward towards another case and another. Unfortunately they can find nothing else that could have anything to do with Naraku or how to defeat him.

They leave the museum, and head towards a shopping mall. As soon as they enter the building, Sesshoumaru growls quietly, making sure that only Kagome can hear it. Hearing it, she turns to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"This place reeks of humans."

"Of course it does. Look, we won't be here too long, just to look for some clothes for you, and maybe eat. But then we're going back my home for a while, okay?"

He merely nods and looks at her seeing a smile spreading across her face. Then she turns around and leads him towards a men's clothing store.

* * *

An hour later Kagome and Sesshoumaru are sitting in a café with two plastic bags full of clothes for Sesshoumaru. Kagome is busy eating a big sandwich, when Sesshoumaru has a glass of water in front of him. Kagome had offered to buy him some food, but he had declined, again.

After Kagome has eaten half of her sandwich she puts it down on her tray. "Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai in question glances at her, taking a sip of his water. "What is it?"

"What would you think about going to an amusement park?"

"Amusement park?"

"It's a place with many fun things to do. And some scary too. Although, there are lot of people in there."

"What people do in this 'amusement park'?"

"Have fun, meet friends, things like that."

"You wish to go there?"

"Yes, I want to have fun, instead of running around from Naraku and his youkai like I have done past months. I really need a break."

"You have been running from youkai, yet you are willing to go to this 'amusement park' with one?"

"You're not trying to kill me all the time for the Shikon."

"I have no use for it. Fine, this Sesshoumaru will join you to this 'amusement park'."

She flashes him a wide smile. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." He merely inclines his head, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

The two make a quick visit to grocery store until heading towards an amusement park. As soon as they're both inside the park area Kagome dashes towards the Haunted House, of course. Sesshoumaru follows her curiously. "Girl."

Kagome turns to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Haunted House. It's one of those scarier places. Just try not to attack if something jumps at you, okay?"

"You have been scared when being chased by youkai. Still, you wish to be scared?"

"This is a safe way. My life isn't in danger, which is something that makes fear enjoyable."

"You enjoy being afraid?"

"Don't get any ideas, Sesshoumaru. It's enjoyable only when I known that there's no real danger."

"You humans are odd."

"I know…" She smiles at him again. "But, were here now." They both stop in front of the Haunted House. Kagome looks at him. "Come!" With this she heads towards the entrance, an inwardly sighing taiyoukai right behind her.

The two follow the dimly lit corridors from one sight to another. The first one is a vampire rising from his grave. Kagome merely grins, when Sesshoumaru snorts. _Is this the best humans can do?_

Then they move to a grave yard with zombies. As soon as one suddenly jumps up, Kagome yelps and moves behind Sesshoumaru, before realising that it was just a dummy. With a relieved sigh she moves towards the next one, trying to hide her blush. No such luck. Sesshoumaru can tell right away that she's embarrassed. He was about to attack the thing before remembering that Kagome asked him not to.

After a few minutes they arrive into a big room with three mirrors. Each one is different. The first one shows a normal reflection, this one the two pass. The next one shows an image from behind the mirror alongside the normal reflection. They pass this one two. However, they stop in front of the third one, changing a quick glance.

This one shows them both, but they are different. Sesshoumaru in the mirror is in his original attire and his markings are visible. The Kagome of the reflection is in miko costume. Suddenly the real Kagome feels shivers running through her body and she grabs Sesshoumaru's hand, running all the way to outside.

Sesshoumaru follows her, sensing her fear filling the area around them. For reason even he can't fathom, he allows her to drag him along.

In outside she notices that she had grabbed his hand, and with a blush she lets go. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. Our reflections in the last mirror were unexpected. Is that what scared you? I have not sensed such fear from you before, not even when I tried to kill you at my father's grave."

"I… How could that mirror know? Was it enchanted? Never mind. I want to go home."

"I have heard of such mirrors. You should know that I sensed no youki coming from it. However, it does not mean that magic is not involved."

She looks at him with pleading eyes, fear still evident in her eyes and in her scent. "Please, Sesshoumaru. We can come back here tomorrow if you would like to see some other attractions in here, but I really want to go home now."

He looks at her impassively, wondering what truly frightened her so, for he has a feeling that she didn't tell him the exact truth. And why does he care? After a moment he nods slightly and the two leave.

* * *

Back at Kagome's home she heads straight for bed, leaving one slightly annoyed taiyoukai in the living room. With a small sigh he changes his clothes back to his white and red attire before he sits down on the couch and turns on the TV, sounds muted.

He notices that nothing interesting is coming, so he turns the TV off before falling into a light sleep.

However he wakes up completely after a moment when he smells Kagome's fear filling the house. Without hesitation he heads towards Kagome's room with his demonic speed. As soon as he reaches her door, he opens it to see that Kagome is obviously having a nightmare.

_Great,_ he moans, and approaches her bed. Her scent is filling his nose, making his blood boil. Any lower youkai would lose control when sensing fear this strong, but not this Sesshoumaru. He just doesn't want to spend the entire night surrounded by this scent.

For half an hour he keeps wondering what to do, until he figures out that he could use the same method on her, that he has used on Rin many times when the little girl had had nightmares.

He slowly kneels in front of her bed, and lowers the back of the fingers of his right hand to her cheek. Then he whispers. "Kagome, it is merely a dream and dreams can not harm you."

She whimpers in response, refusing to calm down.

He moves his hand to her shoulder, giving her a shake, before speaking in normal voice. "Kagome, wake up."

This helps. She suddenly sits up, shivering. For a while she doesn't seem to understand what's going on, but then she notices Sesshoumaru next to her bed. "Sesshoumaru?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Thank you for stopping it." She gives him a weak smile. "It was…" She stops to think for a while, trying to remember the nightmare, but failing to do so. "I can't remember it."

"Do you _wish _to remember such dream?" She merely shakes her head vigorously.

He stands up. "Try to get some rest. Remember, what you see in your dreams can not harm you. You have no reason to be afraid." With this said, he walks out of her room, and back downstairs, sensing her fear going away.

Kagome whispers a silent 'thank you' before falling back to sleep, this time seeing only beautiful dreams.


	14. New Legends and Amusement Park

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They actually made me blush... Kagome was afraid of the mirror because she sensed something in it. More in this chapter. Once again: this is currently Inu/Kag, but things will change later. How they're going to pass? I actually got the initial idea from the actual series, but that might change. You just have to wait and see... And, oh Fluffy'sMate17: beware what you wish for, it might come true...

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this chapter.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru has slept only for an hour or so, before he wakes up from his light sleep. He changes into one of the attires Kagome bought for him the day before. He decides that as soon as Kagome wakes up, and he will wake her up if she sleeps too long, he would go to that 'amusement park' to check that mirror.

He grabs one of the books he has read the previous night and sits down on the couch to read it. He manages to read two chapters of the history of Sengoku Jidai, when his keen ears catch a familiar voice coming from Kagome's room. The voice says 'no' repeatedly.

Frowning, he goes to investigate. As he enters her room he can see that she's completely awake, however she doesn't seem to notice him. He steps a little closer, clearing his throat sharply.

She doesn't react, so he calls out her name. "Kagome?"

Hearing her name she whimpers and turns to look at him, not recognising the man in dark grey slacks and navy blue polo shirt standing next to her bed. She frowns, trying to remember who this man is and what he's doing in her room.

Sesshoumaru observes her before speaking again. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She blinks. "Another nightmare?"

He heaves a sigh. "Earlier this night you had a nightmare."

She blinks again, feeling haziness suddenly leaving her mind. "Sesshoumaru?"

"It is not far from sunrise. I wish to leave after dawn to investigate that mirror."

"Wait… Mirror?" She is still a bit out until the realisation hits her and her eyes widen. "I'm not going there anymore."

He quirks an eye brow. "I thought that kind of fear was supposed to be safe."

"I just… Besides we can't go there until it opens."

"Then we will go when it happens. However, you have yet to give a reply to my question."

She thinks for a moment before remembering his question. "I don't think it was a nightmare. When I woke up, it was like my mind was filled with fog, and someone was trying to control my body."

"Control your body?"

"Yes. It has happened before, but this time it was easier to drive it away. The last time I nearly killed Inuyasha."

"Hn. You failed."

She glares at him. "I don't want to kill him."

"It matters not. When does this 'amusement park' open?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. This means we have many hours to spend before we can go." She yawns. "So, since it's only", she glances at her alarm clock, "four in the morning, I would like to sleep." Another yawn.

Sesshoumaru merely looks at her for a moment. "I expect you to be up in four hours. If you are not awake then, I will wake you up."

Only reply he gets is a sleepy mumbling with a wave of hand. He snorts inwardly before turning around and returning to down stairs.

* * *

Just fifteen minutes before her clock shows eight Kagome wakes up. She sits up on her bed, thinking about an event about four hours ago. _What was that thing that tried to possess me? And why Sesshoumaru came to my room? He couldn't have been worried for me, could he?_

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, before taking a quick shower and as soon has she's dry, putting on a knee-length blue pleated skirt and a light blue short sleeved top. After a quick glance at the mirror she hurries down stairs to have some breakfast.

She's not really surprised to see Sesshoumaru waiting her at the bottom of the stairs. "You are late."

Kagome groans. "I _was_ awake at eight."

"I am well aware of it. Now, eat and let us depart."

Kagome walks past him mumbling something about arrogant youkai. Sesshoumaru decides to let her get away with the insult for now when he slightly smirks at her courage to use such words about him as he walks behind her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Kagome gives him a glass of orange juice, which he accepts. As she makes a couple of toasts for herself she hums a melody yet unknown to Sesshoumaru. He listens as he takes sips from his juice.

As soon as her breakfast is ready she sits down at the kitchen table across from Sesshoumaru. She keeps humming the melody while her mouth is empty. She eats only a bite and a sip at a time before humming for a moment, then returning to her breakfast.

He tilts his head, listening her humming. As soon as Kagome notices this she blushes slightly and stops. "Umm… That was just a song I heard some time ago. I liked it."

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"What do you want to do before that amusement park opens?"

"You know this world better than I do."

"True." She lifts her right index finger on her lips as she considers her possibilities. After a moment her face enlightens as she knows where to take the youkai. "I know a perfect place." She smiles as she hastily finishes her breakfast.

As soon as she's ready she grabs her purse and leads Sesshoumaru outside.

* * *

"Is this your idea of a 'perfect' place?" Sesshoumaru glances around him suspiciously. Currently he is standing near an entrance to quite famous botanical gardens. 

Kagome giggles. "I thought about your nose. Besides, we can try to figure out how many of these we have seen in the Feudal Era and how many plants that aren't here were or are in that time."

He glares at her, but she gives him the puppy eyes, so inwardly growling at himself he nods. "Fine."

Kagome grins and walks inside the building, Sesshoumaru walking right behind her. They spend the next couple of hours walking from plant to plant, identifying many from the Feudal Era as well. At the end of their tour they both have noticed that they have seen many flowers in the past which weren't in the botanical gardens.

* * *

As they walk towards the mall Kagome ponders over their situation. _I hope this is over as soon as possible. I miss Inuyasha. _She sighs silently. _And Shippou and the others. I hope that they're okay. I don't mind to be here though, and Sesshoumaru isn't as scary as he used to. I think I could learn to trust him, but can he learn to trust me?_

Sesshoumaru walks next to Kagome, observing her from the corner of his eye. She seems to be in deep thought, and he can only guess what she is thinking at the moment. He observes their surroundings by instinct, noticing that they are approaching the same mall they visited the day before. Kagome had said that she wanted to have some lunch and the best places, except for something she called 'Wacdanalds', were in that mall.

Pretty soon they are near the entrance, but Kagome is still so deep in her thoughts that Sesshoumaru has to touch her shoulder to remind her that this was their destination. Feeling a hand on her shoulder brings Kagome back from her thoughts and she looks at him gratefully, before blushing and muttering. "Thank you."

He doesn't even acknowledge her when he enters the mall Kagome right at his heel. He walks through the mall heading for a bookstore. Kagome follows him, having a good idea about his reasons to be in that store. She feels sorry for her purse, for she's sure that he wants more books.

In the bookstore Sesshoumaru walks straight into history section and stops there to read the titles of the books. Many of them are of the Feudal Era, but after a quick check he dismisses most of them. None of the books seems to have anything about youkai, or they have the same information he already got from Kagome's books.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for something specific? I mean, I could help."

"I believe that you are willing to find information of how Naraku was defeated. None of these books seem to have information of him or his defeat."

"I think we're in the wrong section."

"Explain."

"We should look for myth and legends. It's not far from here." She leads him to the aforementioned section. They spend next fifteen minutes going through the books. When they're ready to leave Kagome is carrying seven books to the cash desk. She pays for them and as they leave, for some reason Sesshoumaru takes the heavy bag from her.

Surprised by this uncharacteristic act of kindness she smiles at him. "Thank you, again."

He merely shrugs. "It is dishonourable to allow females carry such heavy burden."

* * *

A couple of minutes later they are sitting at a café again, waiting for their lunches, or rather Kagome is waiting for her lunch, Sesshoumaru only took a glass of water. While waiting Kagome pulls one of the books and opens it from a page she noticed to be interesting at the bookstore already. 

Sesshoumaru observes her quick skimming of the page before she nods and looks at him. He gives her a curious look. She smirks at him. "I found something. It's not much, but it's something."

As she sees his eyes widening slightly she continues. "This is a legend of a shape shifter. Naraku is a shape shifter. It says that he and his children, this must mean his detachments, were after something to make him stronger. Shikon no Tama. It also says that after a long fight he was bested by purification, that's the phrase used. Not killed, but bested. Odd. Anyway, it says that the Final Battle occurred at the 'gate to heaven'." She glances at him. "That's all. Do you recognise that place?"

He's about to answer when a waiter brings Kagome's sandwich. When the waiter has left, Sesshoumaru nods. "I have heard of a place called as 'the gate to heaven', albeit I cannot understand how he could be able to enter it, or how anyone could enter it."

"What do you mean?"

"If the place mentioned in that legend is the one I know of, no youkai or human can ever enter it. It is a small shrine within a forest which no being can enter. No one even knows the exact location of the forest itself."

"So no being can enter? A barrier?"

"Yes. Only celestial beings can approach the shrine, but even they are incapable of entering the forest."

"Oh. But he's not stupid. If he would be, he wouldn't be alive anymore. He'll find a way. The good thing is though, that we know now we can defeat him. However, we must work for it. If we won't we might change the outcome of that battle."

They finish their drinks and Kagome eats the rest of the sandwich before checking her watch. "Now we just take the bag at home and then we can go back to the amusement park to find more things about that mirror." She puts the book back to the bag and the two head back towards Kagome's home. Sesshoumaru carries the bag again, while Kagome has got a strange feeling that she has forgotten something important.

As they reach her front door and step inside she remembers immediately. "Sis!" Her little brother greets her enthusiastically.

"Hi Souta, had fun at auntie's?"

"Yup." Then the boy looks at Sesshoumaru. "Why do you look so much like Inuyasha? And where is Inuyasha?"

"Souta, this is Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is in the Feudal times. Where's mom?"

Souta is about to reply when their mother appears from the kitchen and embraces her daughter. "Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you. And who is this young man? I thought Inuyasha promised not to let you out of his sight."

"Where's grandpa?"

"A youkai!" An old man rushes towards Sesshoumaru, but Souta stops him. "It's okay, grandpa." The old man looks at his grand son suspiciously before narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "If you try anything, I will purify you."

Kagome heaves a sigh, deciding to do something before Sesshoumaru considers her grandpa a threat. "Grandpa, mama. This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother and the Lord of the Western Lands in Feudal Era. I'm with him right now, and not with Inuyasha, because certain circumstances forced us to travel together for a while, so he's protecting me until I'm reunited with Inuyasha."

Mama Higurashi looks at the taiyoukai for a moment before speaking. "You better keep my daughter safe, Sesshoumaru-sama. She seems to be a trouble magnet, especially in the Feudal Era."

"Mama!"

"You know it's true, honey."

Kagome mutters something quietly enough for only Sesshoumaru to hear. "It isn't my fault that every single youkai, except for this one, seems to be after the Jewel."

Sesshoumaru smirks inwardly before turning his attention to Kagome's mother. "You do not have to worry for your daughter. I have given my word to keep her safe, and I will not break it."

"I'm glad to hear that." She bows at him, before turning to Kagome. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"We are planning to visit an amusement park."

"Take Souta with you."

Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru. "Is it okay with you?"

He merely nods, so they leave the book bag inside and the three head towards the same amusement park Kagome and Sesshoumaru visited the previous day.

* * *

As the three are in the amusement park area Souta suddenly realises something. "Hey sis?" 

Kagome looks at her younger brother. "What?"

"You mentioned some time ago that you had met Inuyasha's brother who only had one arm. Does Inuyasha have two brothers, since he has_ two_ arms?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchange glances. "Actually Sesshoumaru had only one arm at one point, but when in one fight we fought side by side against Naraku, who was forced to leave seriously wounded, that arm grew back due to one of spells cast during the battle. You see, around the beginning of the battle we saved a young girl's life. This 'girl' appeared to be a celestial maiden who used her spells to make tree roots grow to hold capture Naraku. Sesshoumaru got in the middle of one of these spells, so his arm grew back."

The boy gapes at the two for a while. "I thought you said that the brothers didn't get along."

Sesshoumaru replies before Kagome can. "We do not. However, for now we are fighting against a common enemy, thus the temporary truce."

"Oh. So, why you have pointed ears and not dog ears?"

"Unlike my brother I am a full youkai."

Souta is about to say something to this, but Kagome clears her throat. "Sesshoumaru, before we investigate the mirror thing, won't you like to see other attractions around here? Like the roller coaster over there, it's fairly new and popular." She points at the said ride.

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "It matters not. Do you wish to go?"

She smiles at him. "Definitely. Souta, you're too short. Stay by it okay?" The boy nods and they approach it, the two older one joining the queue of exited people when the youngest of the group sits down on a bench, eating a cotton candy Kagome bought quickly for him from a vendor near the bench.

"Sesshoumaru, you should observe when the others take the ride." She points at few cars that are already moving through the coaster. "People will scream, but it's to be expected during this one. No one will fall off even though it might seem so; there are harnesses to keep us in place."

Sesshoumaru merely inclines his head to show her that he understands as he keeps an eye of the people on the contraption. The carts move uphill and downhill, going upside down through some loops, and at some curves they go sideways. If these humans can take this ride, so can he.

Soon enough the two are seated in the one of the cars, side by side, and the safety harnesses tighten to keep them in their seats. Sesshoumaru studies the harnesses a bit warily, but Kagome reminds him that they are there to keep people from falling.

Then the ride begins. Sesshoumaru nearly starts at the sudden movement when they leave the platform area, but manages to control his reactions. He is a taiyoukai after all, and nothing should make him start. Nothing at all.

When their car reaches the first ascent Sesshoumaru enjoys the scenery of the Tokyo as they climb higher and higher. As soon as they are on the top the tracks take a turn before going downhill. At this point Sesshoumaru has to cover his ears to prevent deafness. People in front of him and behind him scream quite loudly. When he glances at Kagome, he simply notices her mouth slightly open in mirth, but she's not screaming. At first he's not sure why, but then he remembers that she knows how sensitive his ears are.

Then the descent is over and they go up again. And down. Then a tight curve and up in a loop. Suddenly Sesshoumaru finds that he's upside down. His instincts tell him to break free of this contraption and jump, but then he remembers that she told about this, so he merely allows him to enjoy the wind on his face.

Way too soon the ride is over and the two join Souta who's already eaten his cotton candy. They join the boy to a few places such as arcade, which Sesshoumaru considered too smelly and noisy for him and he waited outside, the bumper cars, which Sesshoumaru decided not to try, and the Ferris wheel, which Sesshoumaru wanted to ride two more times.

* * *

Finally they are in front of the Haunted House again. Kagome is looking at it, feeling shivers going down her spine. Smelling her fear Sesshoumaru turns to look at her. "Girl, I have already given my word. I will not let anything that might be in there harm you." 

"What about Souta?"

"I will protect your younger brother as well. You have faced with many powerful and dangerous opponents, and now you are letting a mere mirror and a nightmare to frighten you. Where is that girl who pointed Tessaiga at me? Where is that girl who pointed arrows firing two at me?"

"Hey! That's not fair-" She's suddenly cut off by a male voice.

"So, you can feel it too?" They turn to look at an older man who has a grim expression on his wrinkled face. "Why don't we talk somewhere?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchange glances. "Err, who are you?"

He looks at the young miko. "I'm the one who takes care of this attraction. I can tell you things you want to know."

* * *

Some time later they are all in the old man's office. "So, a miko and a youkai in this park. I'm flattered." 

"Who are you anyway? And how did you know that I'm a miko and he's a youkai?"

"I am a Shinto priest of some power. I believe you have questions of that third mirror?"

Kagome looks pleadingly at Sesshoumaru who takes this as a request to do the talking. "That mirror showed me in my usual attire, and this miko in miko attire. What does it do?"

"I got the mirror from my father who said it was cursed. Apparently it shows the things people wish to hide."

"Cursed?"

"Yes. According to my father it was once owned by an oni who used it to fight his enemies. In each case the mirror seemed to read the opponent's mind and choose a perfect way to defeat him. However, this method wasn't perfect. His last enemy didn't fall for the mirror's tricks and killed the oni.

"Usually people don't complain about it, but a few people have told me that it frightens them, that they can feel the 'evil' from it."

"What does the mirror show to normal humans?"

"It shows to them the same as it showed to you two, the things that they would wish to hide. It seems to be our most liked attraction."

Kagome has the next question. "Earlier this morning I had a feeling that something was trying to possess me. Was that the mirror's doing?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was. It was testing you. The curse will most likely attack you both. I suggest that you to don't wander far from each other until the curse in the mirror has attacked."

Kagome glances at Sesshoumaru, unsure of his reaction. The youkai glances back, unwilling to be near a human more than he has to, but he gave his word to protect the girl. "It will be done. Now tell me how to counter the attack."

"I'm afraid I don't know. It attacks everyone according to its judgement. It already tried to possess the miko, and since it failed, I don't think it will try again. However, it might try again. Miko, have you been possessed?"

She hesitates for a moment, unwilling to tell the truth in front of her younger brother. "Umm… Yes. A dark miko used her shikigami to control me. Finally I managed to do a counter curse, though."

"A dark miko? I didn't know there were any of them around anymore."

"Err… Well, you know the Shikon no Tama?" He nods. "It allows me to travel back in time to Feudal Era."

"Do you have it now?"

"Nope. It's shattered around the Feudal Japan. Or _was_ shattered. Last time I knew of it, it was only in one larger piece and a small amount of shards. I do carry one shard right now, though."

"One shard… It might attract some unfriendly beings."

She grimaces. "I've noticed it long time ago. Although I suspect that no youkai is fool enough to attack me when this youkai is around." She nods at Sesshoumaru. "And humans… I'm not worried about them."

"Also the curse will be attracted to that shard."

"It's okay. Thanks for warning, but we're here on a mission, and we have come quite far now. I'm not going back just because a stupid curse might be interested in my shard."

"Ah, there you are." Sesshoumaru's comment earns him a fiery glare from Kagome.

"What!"

"That is the miko I remember." He smirks at her.

She growls at him, which only makes him chuckle. "I was almost worried that the miko who has yelled at me a few times had been switched to one who would run from a squirrel."

"Why you-"

Souta cuts her off, worrying that Kagome might explode. "Hey sis?"

She turns to look at him. "Hmm?"

"You mentioned that you were on a mission? What mission?"

"In short, to save a group of kids and to get info on certain hanyou's location, a youkai and a miko must pass three tests. We have passed two already." As she says 'certain hanyou' Kagome spits those two words out like spoiled food.

"By hanyou, you don't happen to mean Naraku, do you?"

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turn their eyes at the old man. Out of the two, Sesshoumaru finds his voice first. "Do you mean to say you know of him?"

"My father told me stories about him. Not much, but he mentioned that he was strong and manipulative, and was after the Shikon no Tama."

"He wants it to become a full youkai. And he is strong for a hanyou, and loves traps and twisted plans. I should know. We, me and my friends, have fallen into those traps constantly. Always managed to get out, though." Kagome grimaces as she remembers everything that Naraku has done to them.

"I see. Well, I am not keeping you longer." The two Higurashi's and one taiyoukai stand up to leave when the man's voice stops them once more. "You should know that even though that mirror was used by an oni, it was created by Naraku. Be careful."

Souta glances at his sister and the youkai, who are staring at each other, both with one same thought in mind, as they break the eye contact and walk out of the old man's office and finally to the amusement park area itself. _Naraku._ They both know that this just got more complicated.

* * *

After a quick dinner and a few more rides at the amusement park the three return to the Higurashi shrine. As soon as they enter the house, Mama Higurashi tells Souta to go to bed. After all, they arrived at nine. When Souta is upstairs she speaks. 

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Thursday evening, mama."

"I believe you have had enough food?"

"Yes mama."

"All right. Now, you two should go to sleep, I'll stay here for a while longer if you need me."

Kagome hugs her mother and heads towards the upstairs, when she realises that Sesshoumaru is following her carrying the book bag they got earlier. She frowns at him. "What are you doing?"

He gives her a blank stare. "Do you not remember what the old man said?"

She blinks.

He sighs. "He said that we should not wander too far from each other until the curse has been dealt with."

Her eyes widen. "You're not coming with me!"

"I am not asking your opinion, girl. I do not like the idea either. Your room reeks of Inuyasha. I am doing this only to make sure that the curse of that mirror cannot interfere with our attempts to pass the third test."

She gapes at him for a while, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

He growls at her. "What is amusing you?"

She smirks as soon as she manages to end the little fit. "You and Inuyasha are more like each other than either of you admit."

He frowns. "Do not compare that hanyou to this Sesshoumaru."

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower and you will stay in the corridor. Afterwards if you really insist you can join me in my room."

He snorts and follows Kagome upstairs, and as asked he wait outside the bathroom as she takes her shower. When she is finished she goes to her room, followed by Sesshoumaru who sits down by her desk and picks a book from the bag and begins to read it.

As soon as Kagome is under her comforter she smiles at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for not attacking my family."

He doesn't even look at her when replying. "I promised not to."

"I know. Good night, Sesshoumaru."

He's silent for a while until he hears her falling asleep. Only when he knows she's asleep he speaks quietly. "Good night, Kagome."


	15. Walk and Fright

AN: Here it is! Thank you for the reviews... Hey, Sesshy shows actually a lot of emotions, including frowning, you just have to watch carefully. BTW, The story of Amiren and Tsuhana in now a oneshot, you can find it in my profile. Be sure to read the warnings.

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters.

Frienships Last Forever

Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru studies the sleeping girl carefully with his eyes, as he has done throughout most of the night, looking for any sign of nightmares or someone trying to control her body again. Rest of the night he spent reading the books Kagome bought.

As soon as he sees her stirring he tries to listen to her breathing and heartbeat. His keen ears can in fact catch the quickening pulse and breathing. He scoots a bit closer to her bed, trying to figure out if she's waking up or not.

Kagome moans slightly and opens her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever woke her up. She looks at her alarm clock trying to figure out the time. Six in the morning. She groans and looks around her.

She startles when she sees someone with silvery white hair sitting against the wall next to her desk, a closed book in his hands, and golden eyes gazing at her impassively. _Sesshoumaru…_

She frowns at him. "Did you wake me up?"

He blinks. "No."

"Oh. Then, I try to get some sleep." She yawns. "It's Sunday and too early." With this she lies back down on her bed, trying to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later she groans. "Just great, I can't get back to sleep." She turns to look at Sesshoumaru and sees a glint of amusement in his eyes, but she blinks and it's gone, making her wonder if she just imagined it.

"Girl, are you going to stay up this time?"

She glares at him. "It's not my fault I can't go back to sleep." She sighs. "But, you know what? I want to get out anyway."

One dark eyebrow rises a bit. "I was in the understanding that you wished to sleep long."

"I _do_, but I just can't get sleep. I'm too awake now. What do you want to do today, Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you suggest? And please refrain from making decisions without consulting me first."

"You are no fun." She sulks, but after a moment she smirks. "No shopping today, nor freaky mirrors. No museums or botanical gardens either."

He looks at her suspiciously. "What are you planning now?"

"Humph. A little bit of trust, please. Look, how about we go out for a walk? We could visit parks and see what life is in here this early. Or, rather _you_ can see. Some people work on Sundays, but mostly it's fairly quiet."

"This Sesshoumaru thinks that your suggestion is not as bad as it could be."

"Hey!"

"Get dressed and we shall go."

"Why you…"

"I suggest you cease your complaining and get ready. We will leave in fifteen minutes. I will wait outside your door." With this said, he walks out of her room, leaving one seething miko behind.

"That… I thought I left one domineering dog in the Feudal Era…" She takes a deep breath to calm down. "Right. Sesshoumaru, I know you can hear me. Please don't be angry with me, if I'm late. I'm a girl. I need more time than that."

She hears no answer, but when she gets out of her room to go to shower, Sesshoumaru is sitting next to her door, looking at her. As soon as their gazes meet, he looks away and speaks quietly. "Such things will not anger me. However, do not spend more time in grooming yourself than it is absolutely necessary."

She smiles at him and walks to the bathroom, leaving one slightly confused taiyoukai at her door. The aforementioned youkai decides that he shouldn't even try to understand this girl's way of thinking. One moment she's insulting him, the next she's like nothing happened.

* * *

After twenty minutes Kagome has just finished her breakfast and is ready to go. "So, Sesshoumaru. You're ready to go?"

He glances at her. "Of course I am."

She grins at him and leads him outside. At first they walk down the stairs which leads to the street. As they are descending Kagome keeps stealing glances at Sesshoumaru who is walking by her side, yet slightly ahead of her.

At first he doesn't even seem to notice the glances, but as they reach the bottom of the stairs he stops and turns to look at her. "Girl."

"Hmm?" Kagome isn't quite sure why he stopped so she tilts her head to one side to emphasize her confusion.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" His tone tells her that he wants a truthful answer right now.

She blushes. "I'm trying to see if you were angry at me."

"I told you already. I was not, nor am I, angry at you."

"Okay." She begins to walk down the street towards one of the nearby parks. As soon as they reach the park she leads him to sit on one of the benches near a carp pond.

He sits down next to her, and turns his expectant gaze at her. "What are we doing in this place?"

She smiles at him. "We are here to enjoy the silence of a Sunday morning. Well, to me this is fairly quiet, at least." She is quiet for a moment, before she opens her mouth to say something, only to close it again.

"Girl, if you wish to say something, say it."

She blushes again. "I was just wondering why even your brother sees you as a heartless, emotionless youkai. I think he's wrong."

"Why do you think so?"

"You don' usually show emotions, but sometimes I can see them going through your face, or through your eyes very quickly. Why have you chosen to hide them?"

He closes his eyes for a moment before replying to her. "I have no reasons to show them to anyone. Also, showing some of the emotions is considered as a sign of weakness."

"Can't you allow anyone to see you like that?"

He turns to look at her. "This Sesshoumaru is not weak."

"No, you're not. But… Isn't it hard to keep everything inside?"

"Why do you care?"

"You might've been our enemy once, but it changed. Now, you're an ally. I even think I'm beginning to consider you as a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. We have a mutual enemy, Naraku. And we two have a same goal right now, to get back to the Feudal Era."

"You humans… I do not understand you."

"Let me help you with that."

"I do not even wish to understand human behaviour."

She snickers. "You will, since Rin is travelling with you. She's a human, remember?"

He snorts and they sit on the bench for a while in silence. A few minutes later the silence is broken by Kagome. "You wish to go for a walk?"

He shrugs nonchalantly and with a smirk Kagome stands up and leads him down the streets until they reach a tall glass building. Sesshoumaru looks at the building curiously. "What is this?"

She grins. "This is one of my favourite places. Come." She doesn't give him any time to decline as she already is entering the building. Once they are inside Sesshoumaru coolly studies the many stories filled with shops like the ones in the mall they visited the day before, and the day before that.

Kagome leads him through a glass door which leads into an elevator. However, Sesshoumaru isn't cooperating. "I will not enter."

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, it's just a lift."

"I do not like it."

"Please, Sesshoumaru."

With a sigh he enters and Kagome pushes the button which will take the lift to the highest floor. After two more passengers Kagome notices that Sesshoumaru is quite tense. "What's wrong?"

He merely glares at her, when the lift suddenly stops. The other passengers wonder if the powers are out. They can't think too long, when the lift suddenly moves a bit, before with a loud noise the lift car begins to fall, rapidly.

In an instant Kagome latches herself to Sesshoumaru, who is trying to think a way to get them out safely. With his claws he quickly destroys the outer wall and puts his arms tightly around Kagome as he jumps out of the doomed contraption.

He leaps from roof to roof taking them back to the shrine yard. As soon as they have reached the yard, he lands and checks on Kagome who is trembling uncontrollably. "Kagome?" He calls her name softly.

She looks at her with fear in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru… the lift…"

He strokes her back gently while looking into her eyes trying to soothe her. "You are in safe now."

Instead of giving him an answer she presses her face tightly against his chest. Sesshoumaru tries to call her name a few more times, but she doesn't respond. With a sigh he lifts her to his arms and jumps through her open window to her room. In there he tries to lay her down to her bed, but she refuses to let go of him.

He considers growling at her, but this scared human reminds him of Rin, once again, so instead she sits down on her bed cradling her in his arms and speaks softly soothing words. He considers for a while why he is doing this, but decides to think about it later.

He leans against the wall while she finally falls asleep.


	16. Shopping and Talking

AN: Alright, first of all, thank you for reviewing, I noticed only recently that this story has reached 100+ reviews! Thank you so much! I'm sorry that with the last chapter I left you hanging a bit, I know I left myself hanging. A bit rushed chapter. Oh, once more: this is sess/kag, you just have to wait. these things can't be rushed. For now it's still inu/kag.

This wasn't the end of the third test. I already know what they have to do to pass it, but the story itself hasn't allowed me that far just yet. Most likely it will happen in the next chapter. And about the curse: the incident with lift wasn't part of it.

Alright, I'm not keeping you any longer. Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 16

For what must be the hundredth time, Sesshoumaru looks at Kagome's sleeping face, wondering why did he comfort her. Why does he allow this girl to rest in his _lap_?

_You are beginning to care for her._

_You again?_

_Yes, me. Or rather, you._

He snorts inwardly. _I do not care for any human._

_Yes, you do. Have you forgotten Rin?_

_She is different._

_Come on, you have thought many times that this woman reminds you of Rin._

_What if she does? That does not mean that I should be like this with her._

_You could have made her to let go of you. You could do it now._

He looks at her face once more. _She is sleeping peacefully now._

_What if she is? You wake up Jaken all the time no matter how peacefully he seems to sleep._

_Your point being?_

A sigh. _Alright, let us put it this way, shall we? The only ones you have ever tried to soothe are Rin and Kagome. And Inuyasha when he was a child, but I do not think that matters at the moment._

_What are you trying to say?_

_Before Rin came along, you would have never trying to calm down a human. Now you do that._

_If I do so, it is merely because I can neither stand the noises these two make when upset, nor tolerate the scent of their tears._

_Are those truly the reasons? I doubt. They both mean a lot to you; Rin is already like your daughter. But how do you see Kagome?_

_Kagome is my brother's companion, who I need at the moment to do what I have to do. That is why I protect her. She is nothing more than another charge. After this is done, I will be glad to give her back to my brother._

_I just realised something._

_What?_

_Why _is_ she in your lap? She would not wake up if you were to put her to her bed._

He doesn't even bother to reply to that as he realises that he could actually do that. So, he carefully tries to pry her fingers off of his shirt, so he could lay her down properly.

No such luck. The girl's hold is too tight for him to not to hurt her in order to detach her fingers from his shirt. So, he stops his attempts.

_That is why she is still in my lap._

_You do not wish to hurt her._

_No I do not._

_Do you consider her as a friend?_

……_What are you talking about?_

_She told you at the pond that she considered you as her friend._

_Oh, that._

_Well?_

_I have no friends._

_To her, you are a friend._

_To me… I think I could consider her as an ally. I do not need friends._

_Everyone needs them. Even you._

_I do not. Now, leave me alone._

The voice becomes silent and he looks at her face, noticing that she is waking up. He studies her face as her eyes open slowly. As she notices him looking at her she blinks.

"Sesshoumaru?" Then she realises that she is still holding his shirt, and somehow she has ended up in her room, _and_ is in his lap. This realisation makes her blush. She lets go of her grip, until she remembers the lift and grabs it again.

Sesshoumaru glares at her hands, and then at her. He is about to growl at her, but decides against it as he sees her fearful eyes looking at his eyes, and he can smell her fear. "Be at ease, miko. You are in safe now."

"What about the other people?" He can hear distress in her voice.

"I do not know."

She sobs. "They could be dead."

"Yes they can. However, we live."

She looks at him a bit accusingly. "Why didn't you save them too?"

"I promised to protect you, thus you were my priority."

She leans her head against her hands still clutched onto his shirt. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me."

"Miko."

"Yes, youkai?"

"I would appreciate if you would remove your hands from my person."

Slowly she does what she was asked and stands up next to her bed. "Why did I wake up in your lap?"

"After we returned, you became irresponsive, your hands having a grip on my clothing. I did not wish to harm you to remove the grip, thus as I took you to your room and since I could not place you to your bed on your own, I chose this way instead."

She ponders over his words for a while, before sitting down on her bed next to him. "When I met you the first time I couldn't imagine you saving my life, or holding me."

"Then you were my enemy."

"But not anymore?" She turns to look at him.

"No. As you said, we have a mutual enemy, thus we are allies."

She blinks. She has never imagined Sesshoumaru to consider someone as an ally. True enough, when he was fighting those panther youkai, he was fighting alongside with some ones, but those some ones were his father's allies and friends, or whatever.

After a moment of silence Kagome speaks again. "Ne, Sesshoumaru?"

He turns his head slightly at her to tell her that he's listening.

"I think we should find out what happened to the others in that lift."

"Is this knowledge of importance to you?" When his last word comes out, he turns his face fully to look at her.

"Yes it is." She looks at her carpet, before shifting her gaze to her wall. "Not knowing will most likely turn me insane."

He snorts. "In that case this Sesshoumaru agrees with you."

She turns to look at the youkai, a faint smile on her face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two are back at the building, observing how fire fighters and police men are in front of the building, either cleaning up the mess, investigating the accident, or just making sure that the crowd gathered in front of the building can't get too close.

Kagome is trying to see what the people at the building entrance are doing but the two are standing behind the most of the crowd. After trying to see for five minutes or so, and failing due her lack of height, she nearly stomps her feet in frustration. For the umpteenth time she wishes that she was taller.

She turns to look at Sesshoumaru who towers over most of the crowd, and she gets an idea. "Sesshoumaru?"

He turns to look at her. "What?"

"Can you see what those people are doing?"

He turns his attention at the building. "Of course."

"Mind telling me?"

"They are carrying off something."

"People?"

"No. Pieces of steel, I believe. They also are discussing of something."

"Oh…" Then his latter sentence hits her. "By any chance, can you hear what they are talking about?"

He casts a sideway glance at her, as if saying 'have you forgotten who I am?' before turning his attention to the conversation. "They are saying that it seems that something they call 'electric failure' made the car fall. They also say that there is a hole of unexplained origin in both of the car wall, as well as the wall of the building."

Hearing her swallow hard he turns to look at the young miko, noticing that she's gone pale. "If it makes it easier, they are talking of the survivors. Two were taking into 'hospital', and two who were said to be in the car, are apparently missing."

She turns to look at him, adding the figures. "That means that no one died." She sighs in relief and suddenly turns back to her own self. "Let's go to the mall, shall we? I was supposed to take you into a planetarium located here, but we can do that later."

"A 'planetarium'?"

"You'll see." She flashes him a smile, before heading off, towards the mall they have already visited twice. The only thing Sesshoumaru can do is to heave a sigh and follow her.

* * *

At the mall Kagome leads the youkai to a shop for children. Sesshoumaru glances around the shop before turning to her with an eyebrow raised slightly in question.

She smirks at him. "I thought you would like to get something for Rin. There are toys and clothes in here for you to choose. After this were going to candy shop. I want to buy something for Shippou from there anyway."

"Rin is not your child, yet you are willing to get something for her?"

"Shippou isn't either, even though I think I'm his surrogate mother now. I like Rin, and she had a bad childhood before you came in. She deserves this."

He looks at her with a flash of respect going through his eyes, but it's gone as soon as it came, and Kagome can't be sure she saw anything like that. He shakes his head before locking her eyes with his. "I can see why Rin thinks such highly of you."

She blushes. "Err… Anyways, please choose some things for her. I can help if you're not sure what she would like."

They spend the next fifteen minutes in the store, Sesshoumaru pointing at different toys, clothes, and girly accessories, asking their purposes. As they leave the store, Sesshoumaru is carrying a bag with a pastel coloured yukata with rose embroidery on it, about dozen different coloured and styled hair clips and other hair accessories, and a white fluffy stuffed dog, amazingly similar to Sesshoumaru's true form. The dog was Kagome's idea.

Their next stop is the candy store, with scents that are nearly overwhelming the poor taiyoukai's nose. Overwhelming or not, he likes those scents. "What are all these?"

Kagome giggles. "Those there are chocolates, those are jelly candies, those are wine gums candies, those are lollipops, and those are fudges. Those others… I'm not quite sure."

"Since this Sesshoumaru has no earlier experience regarding to these, I would accept your assistance."

She smirks. "Of course. Let me see… I'm getting lollipops for Shippou, so I think Rin might like them too. I'm also getting chocolate, so you might want to try that as well. Although… Dogs can't really eat chocolate. It's poisonous for cats and dogs."

* * *

An hour, and a lunch, later they're back at Kagome's room with the bag for Rin, as well as some lollipops for both of the kids, and chocolate for both groups.

Kagome stretches much like a cat. "So, we still have a couple of hours for our very own planetarium. What would you like to do, Sesshoumaru?"

"We have failed to remember the reason we are here."

"The third test, I know. Wait a minute… What did the inscription say again?"

"'When two opposites work together in perfect trust, the door will open. To help them to achieve this, they will be taken to another place which is deemed appropriate. As soon as the goal is achieved, they will return here and the door will open.' That is what it said."

Kagome can only stare at him. "You have quite a memory…"

"I am a taiyoukai, after all. What did you expect?"

"Never mind. Alright… So, we have to work together in perfect trust. Have we done it in here?"

"You did not trust my instincts at the building."

"True, I'm sorry. I have trusted you though. I've trusted that you will keep your promises not to kill anyone, and to protect me. You have done both. Have you trusted in me?"

"I have trusted in your choices, since this is your world, and you would most likely know which is correct way to do things in here."

"So, this trust isn't perfect? No offence, but I want to get back already."

"None taken. I wish to return as well."

They sit in a comfortable silence for awhile until Kagome decides to speak again. "My plan does seem to work, but it's taking too long." She sighs. "I'm not even sure if we _can_ don this."

"Do not tell me, that the miko who is fighting Naraku would give up this easily."

She glares at him. "Hey! I'd like to hear a better idea."

"I might not have a better idea than yours. However, I know that the mirror in the 'amusement park' could be important."

She stares at him. "Oh no, I'm not going there again. How do you know anyway?" She glares at him suspiciously.

"My instincts, miko."

"Oh, right." She glances outside her window, before turning to look at him smiling. "Come on. Our planetarium is ready."

He raises a quizzical eyebrow at her, but follows her nonetheless.

* * *

"This is a 'planetarium'?" He's currently lying in her home's roof, gazing at the night sky and stars above them.

She is lying next to him, grinning. "A planetarium is a huge room which has the entire night sky projected onto its half sphere roof. This is not quite same, but you won't hear me complaining…"

He snorts. "Humans."

She grins and looks at him. "We don't live as long as you do, so we have to enjoy any moment we can." She turns her attention back to the night sky. "When I was a kid, my mom told me that every star in the sky is born because of good people who once lived in here."

She doesn't even notice that his attention is now fully on her.

"She told me that when I good person dies, their good deeds make a new star shine in the sky. She said that Souta and I should live well enough for we both to have our very own stars."

He remains silent, turning his gaze once again towards the stars.

After a moment of silence Kagome continues. "Each time I'm in here I can't stop thinking how many of my friends in the Feudal Era have done good enough deeds to make a star shine. Another thing I'm wondering is that how many of my youkai or hanyou friends are still alive in these times. Also, I keep thinking that my human friends from the time are already dead in here. They only live so short time."

He speaks quietly, his gaze at the moon. "Are you sure you wish to know the fates of your friends? Is it not better to enjoy the time you have, rather than to worry about the future? I can not smell any youkai, or sense any youki, but it does not mean that they -we- are all gone."

She turns to look at him, and smelling tears that want to come out he turns to meet her gaze. Looking into her eyes he can see too much pain. He has to fight a sudden urge to comfort her by other means than merely words. He wins the fight my reminding himself that this is a human. Though he's not so sure he hates _all_ humans anymore. Hasn't hated since he first saw Rin, really.

He pushes these thoughts off of his head before speaking, still looking into her eyes. "Kagome, you have a mission, do not forget it. Do not waste your time worrying about things you can not control."

She closes her eyes and smiles weakly, before opening her eyes towards the sky again. "True enough. Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for your words. Besides, I might stay in Feudal Era after Naraku and Shikon are gone."

His eyes widen slightly. Did he hear what he thought he did? "You wish to stay in my time?"

"My best friends are there. We are already like a family. Miroku a big brother with his wise words, Shippou a son or a younger brother, Sango like a big sister, and Inuyasha…" Her cheeks are faintly tinted with pink, but in the dim light only Sesshoumaru's eyes can see the blush.

"Inuyasha can be more immature than my little brother, but he is the one we can rely on the most. At first he was insufferable and rude, but he has begun to trust us. He doesn't hide from us anymore."

"You would leave your family from your friends?"

"They would understand."

"What would your friends or family wish for you to do?"

"I don't know. Kaede, Kikyo's sister, said that it is quite possible that once the Shikon is gone, I might be transported back to my own time, or the well might not let me back here anymore. Or maybe I can only pass one last time."

After her words they fall back in silence until Kagome's mother emerges at the yard to inform them that it's pretty late already. The two enter Kagome's room, and after Kagome is already asleep, Sesshoumaru opens another book from the ones she bought the day before.


	17. Passed! and Reunions

AN: Finally! The end of 3rd test. We meet Inu-tachi again... Thanks for the reviews, and I now allow anonymous reviews too... Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Tsuhana, Amiren and the two ryuu (dragon) taiyoukai are mine, others are not.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 17

Kagome wakes up with a start as something heavy lands on her stomach, resulting in a very familiar sounding growl. "Huh?"

She opens her eyes to find a pair of greenish eyes staring at her. "Buyo?"

The cat purrs at her contently ignoring a low growl coming from the direction of Kagome's desk.

She rubs her eyes, before she pushes the big cat off of her abdomen before sitting up and turning to look at the glaring taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, you don't have to do that."

He merely narrows his eyes at the cat. "I am merely making sure that my word is kept."

She blinks at him before turning to look at her lazy cat. "You're not going to harm me, right Buyo?" The feline's only reply is a silent 'mrow'. Kagome turns to look at Sesshoumaru once more. "See? This cat is too lazy to harm anything." Then she realises something.

"Ahha! I know." He tilts his head a bit, urging her to continue. "You are a _dog_. Dogs and cats are always fighting against each other."

He lifts one dark eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Well, you have fought the panther devas. They were cats."

"They were felines, yes. But that was not the reason for the wars."

She smirks. "I'm well aware, Sesshoumaru. I was there the third time, remember? Captured by them."

He decides not to reply on that one. After a moment of silence Kagome speaks again. "You wish to check that mirror today?"

"I thought you did not wish to see it again."

"I know, but you will keep me in safe, right?"

For a minute Sesshoumaru doesn't reply, for he is a bit shocked by her words. Didn't he already tell her that he is going to protect her? He heaves a sigh before answering. "You should know this already. I have given my word to keep you from harm. This Sesshoumaru will keep his word."

She flashes him a wide smile which, once again, makes him think of Rin.

* * *

After the two spent yet another day at the mall, they are back in the amusement park, in front of the Haunted House. Kagome is staring at the entrance, having second thoughts. "Umm, would it be held against me if I was _not_ to walk in there?" 

He glances at her. "How many times we have discussed over this, miko? You have fought against Naraku, his detachments, and myself."

"Yes, but I was with our group during those times."

"You and Inuyasha fought me alone at chichi-ue's tomb."

She shoots him a nasty glare. "Well, then you only tried to turn me into a puddle of goo. Without Tessaiga you would've succeeded. Oh, and you tried to eat me, too!"

"It matters not. You were not alone in any of your battles, and you are not alone now."

She gazes at him mouth slightly agape. As soon as she gets her voice back she speaks. "I was afraid of you. I am still afraid of Naraku. But that mirror… That fear is different."

"Do you not trust me? Are you choosing not to trust my honour?"

Kagome almost takes a step back when she sees hurt flashing in his golden orbs. She hurries her words to placate him. "I trust you, Sesshoumaru. Alright, let's go."

Sesshoumaru can sense her attempts to hide her fear and he steps in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Listen to me. The only thing you must do now is to think about the reason you are doing this. I do not care if those children will stay in that cave, but I know that you do."

Her eyes meet his and he can see the fire of determination light in her eyes. "I will not let Naraku get his way. Let's get this done, shall we?" She doesn't even bother to wait for his reply as she walks by him and inside the building.

She misses a quick smirk which crosses his lips as he turns to follow her.

* * *

Soon enough the two are in front of the cursed mirror, glancing at their reflections which stare right back at them. Suddenly their reflections smirk and the next thing Sesshoumaru knows is that he's standing inside a thick fog. 

He tries to look for Kagome, with no avail. "Kagome?"

Silence.

"Miko, answer me."

"Sheesh, Sesshoumaru." He turns around to see Kagome glaring at him. "I'm right here."

"Hn." He sniffs the air around them trying to catch scents, but can't smell a thing.

"Well, youkai. Any ideas where we are?"

"No. Do you?"

She shakes her head. "Come on, Sesshoumaru, all we have to do is to choose a direction and walk that way. We'll end up somewhere." With this said, she chooses a direction and begins to walk that way.

Sesshoumaru follows her through the fog. His sense of smell is useless. His hearing… He can hear their heartbeats, breathing, and footsteps. Nothing more. And eyes… Only things he can see are Kagome, himself, and this fog.

A moment later Kagome stops and he sees that she has stopped in front of a door. The door is large and made of dark wood. He steps closer to read words inscribed on the otherwise smooth surface.

However before he has chance to see the words Kagome has already opened the door and she asks him to follow her. He does so, and finds that they are now outside, in the park they were earlier. "What is this, miko?"

"Aw, it seems that we might be close in passing the test." Suddenly she has a bow with a notched arrow in her hands, pointing at him. "So, this is goodbye, Sesshoumaru. Did you really think that I would trust you to be in my time, alive? Let the others find the Shikon and defeat Naraku. I kill you and stay here."

He merely stares at the miko, feelings of betrayal and anger flowing inside him. When he speaks, his voice is controlled and betrays nothing. "So, you are one of the selfish humans after all." With this, he charges at her, claws poised to slash her throat.

* * *

Kagome doesn't understand. One moment she's standing in front of the mirror, with Sesshoumaru, the next moment she is standing in one of the parks of Tokyo. Actually she thinks that this is the same park she was with Sesshoumaru some time earlier. 

"Sesshoumaru? Where are you?"

Only silence replies to her.

"Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me…"

"Good. Humans such as yourself should be afraid of youkai." His cold voice sends shivers down her spine and she turns around to see Sesshoumaru in his full Feudal attire.

"Sesshoumaru, you promised to wear the other clothes when we were outside."

"A promise made to human is no promise."

Her eyes widen a fraction. "What's wrong with you, Sesshoumaru? I thought you considered me as an ally."

He lets out a dark chuckle. "I do not consider you as an ally. A human who travels with the half breed can never be an ally." This said, he start to walk at her, making her retreat until her back is against a tree.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

His cold gaze locks into her eyes and he smirks without true mirth. "I think I might break your fragile neck. Yes, that'll do. After you're gone, I can go around in this world of yours as much as I desire."

"But… you gave your _word_ that you would protect me!"

He lifts his clawed hand to caress her throat. "But who would know? I would not admit anything such, and you will not be alive to tell."

She lifts her chin in an attempt to avoid his claws, which suddenly move to circle her neck. "I trusted you, Sesshoumaru!"

Another chuckle. "Well, you should know better."

As his grasp tightens she tries to pry his fingers off of her neck. _Why is he doing this? This is not like him! _Then a realisation hits her. _The mirror! It has something to do with this._

Kagome drops his hands to her side and whispers. "I trust that the real Sesshoumaru would keep his word and not to hurt me."

* * *

As Kagome opens her eyes she still feels Sesshoumaru's claws on her throat. A glance at Sesshoumaru shows his angry face, but she can notice something else too. He's wearing the modern attire. 

He growls at her. "So you thought to betray this Sesshoumaru. For it you will die."

She looks at him. "I would never betray our friendship, Sesshoumaru. Please, trust me."

Their gazes meet as he notices her miko attire gone. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I never betray my friends, you know that."

He hesitates a moment, before releasing his grip. _She is telling the truth. The Kagome I know would never betray or hurt those she calls 'friends'._ "I trust you."

For several minutes they just look at each other, until suddenly they both can feel a presence. Kagome steps next to Sesshoumaru as he turns around. In front of them they can see a young ghostly woman in miko attire, gazing at them.

"Well done. As soon as you are ready, go through the Bone Eater's Well. It will take you back to the door, and you will find it open. I know you have many questions, and they will be answered as we meet." With these words, she disappears.

After a minute Sesshoumaru turns to look at Kagome, who is looking right back at him with a wide smile on her face. "Are you ready to return, human?"

"Yep. Let's go at my home to change and grab the things we got for our groups. Then we go back to the well.

* * *

Half an hour later the two are back in the Feudal era, in front of the door which is now wide open. As they walk through the door they can see a ghost they met earlier kneeling next to a marble platform, on which they can see a well preserved body of a youkai. 

The ghost turns to look at the two arrivals, with a smile on her face. "Miko and a youkai, welcome. Congratulations for passing all the tests. My name is Tsuhana."

Kagome blushes slightly. "Nice to meet you, Tsuhana-sama. My name is Kagome and this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

The dead miko inclines her head to both of them. "We have things to talk about and do, before you can move on. I believe you wish to rescue the children?"

Sesshoumaru says nothing, so Kagome replies to her. "Yes."

"Then, very soon you can do so. Before that, I'd like to know how a taiyoukai ended to travel with a powerful miko."

Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru who signs her that she should tell. So she does. "Well, I actually travel with his younger half brother, and we just happened to meet when I was travelling towards this mountain with my companions to save those children. We were stopped by a youkai who allowed just two of us to pass her barrier."

"Pray tell, miko Kagome, how you two were able to pass the third test. It was meant that only lovers would have such trust in each other that they would pass."

With this Kagome's face begins to rival Inuyasha's fire rat clothing in colour. "I happen to love someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yes! His half brother, if you must know."

"Then how could you trust him so?"

She shrugs. "I just can. I mean yeah, he tried to kill me in our first to encounters, but never after that. I suppose I've learned to know him enough."

Tsuhana merely smirks as she turns to look at the silent taiyoukai. "And you trust a miko with enough power to purify even you."

He narrows his eyes slightly. "I will not be bested as easily as such. In her case I have no reason to not to doubt her."

Tsuhana nods and smirks as she sees Kagome's deepening blush. "I understand." She walks to her loved one, touching his forehead. "My love, it is time." At her words another ghostly figure appears next to the platform.

The ghostly youkai looks lovingly at the dead miko, before turning to look at the two living beings. "Lady miko, Lord of the West. I thank you for helping us." The both living ones incline their heads, and he continues. "However, we are not perfectly free yet. My love did a horrible thing, and thus cannot move on the way I can. And if she can't move on, I won't go without her."

Kagome looks from one ghost to another. "Why you can't move on, Tsuhana-sama? I believe you reacted the way anyone would have when their loved ones are murdered, by their own families, no less."

Tsuhana smiles at her. "Unless my soul is healed, I can't move on, Kagome."

Kagome is about to respond but suddenly she shuts her mouth and turns to look at Sesshoumaru, who is gazing at the pulsating Tenseiga. With a silent 'hn' he draws the healing sword. Kagome looks at him, surprised, but after a few seconds she understands.

Sesshoumaru swipes the blade through the two ghosts, causing them to vanish with a one word which remains echoing inside the chamber. "Thank you…"

As he re-sheathes his sword he notices how a hidden door opens, revealing a short corridor leading to a huge cave with a lot of children.

* * *

Inuyasha raises his head as he can smell Kagome. He stands up right in time to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking towards them, followed by a group of children. "Kagome!" 

As the young miko sees her friends and two youkai, one unknown to her, she runs to Inuyasha who pulls her into his embrace. "I'm glad you're okay, Kagome."

She smiles at his white hair. "I'm glad too."

Shira smirks at the couple, before she turns to Sesshoumaru. "You were looking for information of Naraku. Did you find any?"

He shakes his head.

She pulls something from inside her kimono, a scroll. She holds it out for him. "This does contain the information my fool of a brother here had of him. This group has this knowledge already."

He takes the scroll, then turns to look at his younger brother, who is still holding Kagome. "Little brother, the next time we meet, it shall be the final battle with Naraku."

Inuyasha merely nods, but Kagome turns her head at the inu taiyoukai. "Remember to give those things to Rin and Jaken, okay?"

Sesshoumaru nods and takes off to the sky, leaving one really stunned group of shard hunters, minus one miko, to stare after him. Then they turn to look at Kagome. Sango approaches the two who are still in embrace. "Umm, Kagome, what things?"

Kagome smirks at her. "We ended up in my time, and we got something for everyone, even Jaken." She giggles. "Candies really. And girly stuff for Rin. I didn't forget you guys either. You'll get your things later."

As soon as she pulls away from Inuyasha the group, plus two ryuu youkai and the village children, heads towards the village.


	18. Betrayed and An Advice

AN: thanks for your reviews! And sorry for that this took so long. My school is taking more of my time now than it did earlier. Anyways... I know they passed the 3rd test quite easily, but don't think it's over. You'll see. This chapter is fillerish, while I'm setting the stage for the final battle, and the end of the part 2 of my story.

I was actually bit worried if I could keep that certain taiyoukai in character, and I'm glad you think I was able to do so. And yes, she loves Inuyasha. The things between her and Sesshoumaru has to proceed slowly to make it more natural. People don't really change overnight.

No more ado! Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 18

Sesshoumaru arrives to his group as the sun is near the horizon. Jaken is sitting near the two headed dragon, but he's wide awake, jumping to his feet and running to Sesshoumaru.

"Master, you're back." He remembers to keep his voice silent, for fear of waking Rin. Well, he's not worried of waking the little girl, but he's afraid what Sesshoumaru would do to _him_. Even the thought makes him shiver in fear.

The taiyoukai glares down at his servant. "Jaken, I hope Rin has fared well."

"Yes, master. She has missed you, whining daily."

Sesshoumaru nods and walks to a tall tree, jumping to one of its lower branches.

Jaken watches at him, feeling sad. _He never asks how I've been, just about that twit._ With a silent sigh the imp returns to Ah-Un and falls asleep next to the dragon's side.

From his branch the taiyoukai had noticed his servant's slumped form as the imp had walked to Ah-Un. He feels a pang of regret, but it's squished quickly. He doesn't feel such lowly emotions.

After he checks on sleeping Rin from his branch, he leans his back and closes his eyes, satisfied that she seems to be fine. Then he dozes off, allowing Ah-Un to keep an eye on things tonight.

* * *

The group, accompanied by two taiyoukai and the lost children of the village, arrives at the village around the same time Sesshoumaru reaches his small group. Kagome is back on Inuyasha's back, even though she had tried to say that it wouldn't be necessary.

The children, upon the arrival to the village, run at their parents who had come outside after hearing voices coming from the babbling children from outside of the village. The kids had been quite loud indeed, nearly angering Inuyasha several times.

As the kids are united with their parents Kin approaches the group. "I believe you want your-"

He's cut off by Tessaiga's blade at his throat, held by angry Inuyasha. He is snarling at the traitorous village head. "You scum! You killed Leisha!"

Kin shrugs. "She was against me."

A growl. "You're working with Naraku!"

"He gives me what I want." Then Kin turns his attention to the female taiyoukai. "I see you allowed someone to pass."

Shira grins. "Two opposites wanted to enter, so I allowed them to."

"Two opposites?" He looks suspicious. "Surely you didn't go there yourself."

She smirks. "Not a chance. A youkai turned up. As simple as that."

He gapes at her, completely forgetting Tessaiga, which would have cut his throat unless Inuyasha would've moved it in time. "A youkai? But... only a taiyoukai would be strong enough…" Realisation hits him as he sees a smirk crossing her lips. "A taiyoukai… Which one?"

Shira nods at Inuyasha. "His half brother, Lord of the Western Lands."

At the mention of Sesshoumaru's title, Kin's eyes widen. A lot. "Sesshoumaru? I thought he hated humans."

Shira glances at Kagome who is blushing furiously, muttering something. Her words had caught Shira's attention. Words, which only the youkai and hanyou were able to hear.

As Shira turns to look at the miko, the others turn their attention at her too. Kin glares at her. "Miko, do you know something of this?"

Kagome buries her face to Inuyasha's white hair, muttering. "What if I do?"

Kin is about to rush at her, but is stopped by Tessaiga's blade and a growling Inuyasha. He glares at the blade and the hanyou, before stepping back and closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down.

As soon as he's calm he speaks again, not noticing that the villagers have surrounded them, villagers who had overheard the hanyou to accuse him of Leisha's death. "Miko, what did you say earlier?"

Kagome peeks over the hanyou's shoulder at the older man. "I said, that apparently you don't know Sesshoumaru at all. He protected me inside the mountain and saved my life a few times during the tests."

Kin chuckles. "So, the curse has been broken. A miko and a youkai combined forces. I didn't expect that to happen. But it doesn't matter now. Now you will die. Men, attack the travellers!"

The two taiyoukai fall into defensive stances, flexing their claws. Sango readies Hiraikotsu while Miroku puts his staff in front of him, not willing to fight. Kirara takes her larger form and Shippou jumps on her back, ready to use his kitsune magic. Inuyasha lowers his position, ready to protect Kagome.

When nothing else happens, Kin turns to look at the village men, who are glaring at him. "What are you doing? Attack!"

One of the younger adults steps in front of the others. "No. Kin, you have no longer right to be called village head. You killed Leisha." He motions to few of the other men, telling them to detain the older man.

The men approach him, but they are stopped, when a group of lesser youkai attack them.

Inuyasha reacts immediately, waving Tessaiga at the approaching youkai. "Wind Scar!" Right away the closest youkai vanish as they get hit by the energy blast.

* * *

The battle is soon over, and Kin detained by the village men. As Inuyasha sheaths Tessaiga, he is approached by the young adult who had stepped forward right before the battle. "Travellers, thank you for everything you have done. You brought our children back, broke the curse, and revealed the traitor."

Inuyasha nods. "We couldn't let Naraku win, now could we?"

The man smirks. "Of course not. As to show our gratitude, and as promised, we'll give you the shard we have in our possession. I would ask one of my men to get it, but none of us can enter the hut, only Leisha could."

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's ear, effectively gaining his attention with a soft growl. "Could you stop that?"

"Sure. Now, let me to climb off, Inuyasha. I'll get the shard."

"What?" He glares over his shoulder at her, tightening his grip. "I'm not allowing you to go there alone!"

"Inuyasha…"

His ears flatten against his head. "You wouldn't 'sit' me when you're riding on my back."

Kagome sighs. "I wasn't going to say the s-word. I was just about to remind you that I did pretty well on my own during the tests."

A suspicious glance. "You weren't alone. Sesshoumaru was there."

"My point exactly."

Inuyasha looks at her shocked, but his expression changes to a glare as soon as he notices her smirk. "I get it." He heaves a sigh, before he lets go of her thighs. "Fine, but I will follow you as far as I can."

As soon as Kagome's feet touch the ground she starts towards the hut, Inuyasha following at her heel, until they reach the door of the hut. Kagome walks through it, but Inuyasha can't get through a barrier. "Kagome!"

No response. As if Kagome wouldn't be there anymore.

Well, she is, just separated by Tsuhana's barrier, which blocks sounds and sights from both sides. The moment Kagome entered the hut all sounds from outside vanished. "Inuyasha?"

When she can't her him, she has to fight a slight panic rising from deep inside her. She forces it away as soon as she remembers that she is a miko, and concentrates on her surroundings, trying to sense a presence.

For a long minute she can't sense a thing, but then suddenly she sees a faint glow coming from a small table in the middle of the hut. _A shard!_ She approaches the table, reaching out for the shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Just when her hand is about to touch it, she can hear a silent, feminine voice. "One curse might be broken, but another is not done with you yet, little miko. Beware, for the history has a tendency of repeating itself."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Leisha."

"A ghost?"

"Yes."

"About what you said about curses and history, what did you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough. Before you do, there is one thing that might help you."

"Help me?"

"In time it will be useful."

Kagome narrows her eyes as she sees Leisha's ghostly figure standing in front of her. The ghost smiles at her. "Your heart is pure, and your soul as well. Many beings wish to taint that purity to get your strength. You are heading for a battle, but it will not be an end. Whatever happens, whatever you do, remember one thing. Friendships do last forever."

"What do you mean?" Still smiling, Leisha's figure begins to fade. Kagome tries to grab the ghost's hand but the ghost is already gone the moment she would reach her.

A very confused Kagome stands still for a moment, contemplating on the ghost's words, not really understanding their meaning. After a moment she decides that it must mean that she will stay friends with Inuyasha and the others for a long time.

With this thought another one raises its ugly head. _Perhaps it means that I can't get back home!_ She pushes the thought off before remembering why she was in the hut in the first place.

Again, she reaches for the shard, picking it up. She lifts it to her eye level, studying the pure, pale shard. "And all the trouble you have caused… You better get purified the moment we join you with the rest to complete the Jewel."

* * *

A hiss is heard from a dark haired hanyou, as he watches the events in the village through Kanna's mirror. "That foolish Kin. Now the children are back in the village, and Inuyasha has yet another shard."

"Master Naraku." He turns to look at Kagura who had spoken. "How many shards there are left?"

He thinks of this for a while, his eyes directed at something outside his window, before he turns to look at his detachment. "I believe there are only Kohaku's and Kouga's shards left."

She hears something foreboding in his voice and glances at him suspiciously. "You have a plan."

He chuckles. "Of course I do. It's already in motion. You see, Kagura, Kohaku is already mine, and Kouga… Well, that stupid wolf is falling into my trap as we speak."

"What are you planning this time?"

"Kagura, you know I don't trust you that much. But this I will tell to you. After I'm done, the Shikon will be mine, and I have absorbed a taiyoukai."

Her eyes widen at this and she casts a quick glance at her sister's emotionless eyes before turning her red gaze at Naraku again. "You mean… Sesshoumaru?"

"Who else? You didn't think I would try to absorb the dragons? I tried with the one who worked for me. Needless to say, I almost got killed for some reason. If my human heart would still be in my body, I would have died for sure."

"My lord, Sesshoumaru nearly killed you last time you tried to absorb him."

He snorts. "True, but then I was weaker. I'm much stronger now, my dear Kagura." As he lets out a dark, menacing laughter Kagura flees the room, determined to go to the inu brothers to warn them.


	19. The Battle! and Missing

AN: First of all, this chapter marks the end of the 2nd part of my story. Thank you for following this far. Hopefully you have enjoyed this story so far, and keep enjoying the rest of it. And if you haven't noticed by now, I love plot twists. Just to warn you... -naraku-like smirk-

Thank you for the reviews, and special thanks to sesshoumaru152 for extra inspiration. Note the way Leisha said her message, there are a lot of clues of the future chapters. She used plural form, friendship_s_. You'll see what she meant later. Not in this chapter, though. Of Kagura: she's never been in Naraku's service willingly. But is she one of the good guys, the future will show.

The part in italics is a flashback, as seen by Sesshoumaru.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. The taiyoukai siblings are mine, though.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 19

Before the night has turned to day Sesshoumaru smells a familiar scent. _Kagura._ His hand moves to rest at Tokijin's hilt as he leaves the campsite to face the wind youkai. He stops at a creek a short trip away from his entourage.

Soon enough a large feather lands in front of him, and Kagura jumps off of it. Warily she approaches the taiyoukai, keeping her gaze at his hand wrapped around his sword. She doesn't want to lose her head tonight, thank you very much.

"If you came here to ask if this Sesshoumaru will slay Naraku for you, forget it." Sesshoumaru's voice betrays none of the confusion he feels, as he smells her distress. Surely she wouldn't feel distress because of him, now would she.

Kagura shakes her head 'no'. "That's not the reason I came! I wanted to warn you!"

A fine dark eyebrow rises a bit. "Explain yourself."

She sighs in relief as his hand moves back to his side from the hilt. "Naraku is planning to absorb you. He said also that Kouga is already falling into his trap! And that he's stronger, and-" She is silenced by his cold glare.

"That is enough, woman. Now, tell this Sesshoumaru what you know." His hand is resting on Tokijin's hilt once again.

She retreats a step after noticing the menace in his eyes. "Uh, Sesshoumaru. Look, I will tell you what I know. He doesn't really trust me."

A noise escapes him. To Kagura it sounded a lot like a snort. "Continue, wind youkai, if you wish to live."

Kagura swallows hard before forcing herself to kneel in front of him, keeping her eyes at his. "I can take you to where his castle was the moment I left, but he might have already moved."

He growls at her. "Get up." When she ignores his command, he reaches to grab her arm, and yanks her to her feet. "You will go to my campsite and take my pack into my castle in the Western Lands. During the travel and in the castle you will protect Rin with your life. Do you understand?"

She gazes at his golden eyes, surprised and suddenly feeling hopeful. "You are planning to spare my life?"

He releases his grip. "Yes I am. Before I would have killed you, but because of a little miko you will live." He frowns at her gasp. "Go, before I change my mind."

Kagura bows at him, before rushing off towards direction Sesshoumaru points her at. He stays for a moment before heading to place he met his half brother earlier, determined to find him.

* * *

A sudden growl from Ah-Un brings Rin back from her cosy dreams. Before she opens her eyes she can hear Jaken's voice, telling someone to leave or he will use his staff. She yawns and opens her eyes, only to see the youkai who kidnapped her. Her eyes widen and she grabs one of Ah-Un's necks. "Master Jaken!"

The imp glances at the girl, before returning his gaze at Kagura. "Master will kill you for scaring Rin."

Kagura sighs. "I already explained. I met him already and he told me to take you to his castle and protect Rin with my life."

Jaken glares at her dubiously. "Why would my lord Sesshoumaru do something like that? You have already captured Rin once!"

Kagura closes her eyes. "He mentioned something that I will live 'because of a little miko'. Look, He ordered me to take Rin to his castle, and I'm not going to disobey him. My life is already threatened by Naraku. I don't really need another one for that." She looks at the short imp impatiently. Why the toad couldn't get it already?

Jaken swings at her with his staff, but Rin's voice stops him. "Master Jaken, Rin believes her. Please, let's go."

Jaken stared at her puppy dog –eyes and just couldn't resist them. "Rin, you and I will climb on Ah-Un. Wind witch, follow us."

* * *

Kouga is lying on the ground on his back, coughing blood. "That… blasted… hanyou…"

Ginta and Hakkaku are crouching over his prone form. "Kouga, you're okay?"

The young leader of the wolves groans. "He has my shards."

"What happened?" Ginta studies Kouga's wounds.

"I didn't see them… They came out of nowhere… We have to warn Kagome!" He breaks into a violent fit of coughs.

Hakkaku pats Kouga's shoulder. "We'll take you to her."

* * *

In the village Inuyasha's group and two taiyoukai are in the same hut the hanyou's group had been earlier. They are currently discussing over their next course of action. Shira and Sheiji are sitting side by side, observing the others. They aren't really planning to join that battle.

Kagome yawns and turns her attention away from the discussion. She's really not up for this. Instead of listening, she decides that she needs a walk.

She glances at Inuyasha who is in the middle of an argument with Miroku. With a smirk she glances at the others, who doesn't seem to even notice her. Finding that no one will stop her, she slips outside, and silently runs towards the small clearing she remembers that is near a creek.

As soon as she reaches it she sits down by the water, before lying down, enjoying the solitude. However, it's not meant to last long, as a familiar voice speaks up from behind her.

"Pray tell, why are you alone in here, without my half brother's protection?"

She tilts her head backwards, meeting Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. "Hi there." She smiles at him. "Inuyasha isn't too far, you know. Funny seeing you in here, Sesshoumaru. I didn't expect our paths to cross until later."

"Hn. I was not expecting it either, miko. However, it has come to my attention that Naraku has trapped Kouga of the wolf tribe."

At his words she sits up abruptly. "He has?"

To Sesshoumaru, her reaction is quite intriguing. "Do you care for him, miko?"

She shoots a glare at him, not quite able to hide her concern. "Kouga is a friend. He keeps claiming I'm his woman, and he just doesn't seem to take the hint..."

He chuckles. "I take it that my younger brother does not get along with him."

She stands up and turns around. "Not really. So, you said Kouga was attacked. By who?"

"Kagura told me that Naraku is planning something. I have to discuss with the two taiyoukai. I know they are still near."

Kagome nods in acknowledge, until suddenly stiffening. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looks at her curiously, not that he shows it on his face. "What is it?"

"You came to me first. Why?"

He gives her a flat look. "My honour would not allow me to leave an unprotected ally to be alone and helpless."

A faint blush colours her cheeks. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"I do not need your thanks. Come, miko. Let us get to the village." He doesn't even stop to wait for her response, when he starts to walk down the path, towards the direction his brother's scent is coming from.

Kagome stands still for a moment, dumbfounded, until she realises that soon enough she wouldn't be able to see his back anymore. So, she runs after him.

* * *

In the middle of his speech of how Naraku should be hunted down right away Inuyasha notices a familiar scent. _Sesshoumaru!_ He glances around him, noticing that someone is missing. "Where's Kagome?"

The others, save for the two taiyoukai, begin to panic, but calm down as soon as two familiar figures step into the hut. Sesshoumaru walks in first, followed shortly by Kagome, who moves to stand next to Inuyasha, who has stood up.

The hanyou glares at his brother, who returns the gaze with his own cold one. The hut is silent for a moment until Inuyasha lets out a growl. "Sesshoumaru!"

"There is no time for foolishness, Inuyasha. Things have changed."

A sound which suspiciously sounds as 'keh' escapes the hanyou's lips until he closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. When he's finished he opens his eyes, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze once again. "Fine. What has happened?"

Sesshoumaru sits down gracefully, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still on their feet. "Hours ago I was approached by terrified Kagura, who informed me of Naraku's plans, or at least she told me as much as she knew of them. According to her, Kouga's shards should already be in Naraku's hands."

This caused a few gasps from the ones who were listening. "If she was right, Naraku has the entire Shikon no Tama in his hands, unless there are shards he is not aware of." At this, he throws a questioning glance at the young miko, causing others to look at her too.

Her eyes are wide. "He has most of it, but the one that was in the village, is now with us." Her eyes widen further. "Kohaku! If Naraku has taken his shard…" She turns to look at Sango, who has bowed her head, eyes and face hidden. "Sango…" Her voice fades away, unable to say the things she knows are true.

Sesshoumaru's voice breaks her train of thought, gaining everyone's attention, even that of the young taijiya. "I believe that everyone in this hut is seeking the end of Naraku, each for reasons of their own. I am not willing to work with humans or hanyou, but he has to be stopped."

A silence falls into the hut, as each person inside is in their thoughts. The silence is broken as three figures dashes in the hut, startling all except for the three taiyoukai.

Kagome is the first to break out of her shock. "Ginta? Hakkaku? Kouga?"

Ginta looks at her, sadness in his eyes, as he helps Hakkaku to put Kouga gently down. "Hi Kagome." He looks at Kouga. "I'm sure he would say hi too, but Naraku ambushed him and took his shards. He has lost some blood."

Kagome hurries at Kouga's side. "Kouga, can you hear me?"

Inuyasha growls and scoots by her. "Kagome, we were in the middle of something."

She throws him a glare she picked up from Sesshoumaru. "Sit!" Promptly Inuyasha's face meets the ground.

"Ack! Kagome…"

She looks at him, apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Let me check him first, okay? Why don't you go ahead and make plans already? We have to stop Naraku, before anyone else gets hurt." She turns her eyes back to the wolf, concentrating on inspecting his wounds.

As soon as the subduing spell wears off Inuyasha moves back to the others. "How can we find him? It's not like he allows us to know where he is, unless he's ready to meet us."

* * *

The village seems to be shrouded in black smoke, as Naraku's youkai army approaches it, making an assault at it right away upon reaching the buildings.

They are stopped by a barrier, though, for they were being expected. Inside the barrier three taiyoukai, one hanyou, one miko, one houshi, one taijiya, and one two tailed cat are patiently staring at the lesser youkai as they touch the purifying barrier, vanishing upon the contact.

Kagome is standing next to Inuyasha who has Tessaiga drawn. A little of their side the taiyoukai are standing apart from each other, weapons drawn. They all know that during the battle they might have to transform in to their true forms.

Sango is sitting on Kirara's back, as the cat is in her larger form, holding Hiraikotsu. By the two is standing Miroku, his staff in his cursed hand, but ready to be dropped to allow the Wind Tunnel to be opened at a moment's notice.

Ginta and Hakkaku are in the main hut with some of the village men, protecting Shippou, still unconscious Kouga, village women, and children, if anything should be able to pass the sutras the houshi placed around the hut.

The lesser youkai keep attacking, hitting the barrier, and being purified by it. Those who are watching them can't stop wondering how many of those Naraku even has. Even though many have already being purified, just as many are still attacking in endless waves.

* * *

Bit outside of the barrier is standing a shadowy figure, chuckling inwardly. _Excellent. Everything goes as planned. _

He glances down, at his left palm which is turned upwards, holding the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. The jewel is pitch black, darkness swirling inside it. _How beautiful you are, my precious jewel. Very soon you will be complete and more beautiful than ever._

Naraku's eyes turn upwards as if waiting for a cue from heavens. Which is true, at least partially. Soon enough a yellow flame colours the early morning sky, and he smirks. _My cue._

Casually he approaches the barrier, allowing himself to be noticed by the ones inside it. "Kukuku. Hello, Inuyasha."

His only response is a snarl from the inu hanyou.

Naraku merely chuckles. "You missed me? Oh dear. Now, if you would give me the last shard, and I will ease your deaths."

Kagome points her notched arrow at him. Back off, Naraku! You will never get the shard."

He turns to look at her, taking in her angry eyes. He smirks at her. "You wouldn't shoot me, miko. You see, if you do, you will only break the barrier, and allowing my army to get in. And the youkai can't use their weapons through that barrier. It seems, sweet miko, that you have driven yourself into corner."

As soon as he has finished his sentence, a huge green figure approaches them from the sky. It stops right before hitting the barrier, before beginning to hover a bit above the highest point of the barrier.

Others only see a dragon, but the taiyoukai actually recognise it. The two ryuu taiyoukai exchange worried glances before turning to look at the third taiyoukai, who is looking at the creature with a bored expression.

As if sensing their glances, Sesshoumaru uses his youkai speed, emerging next to Kagome to face Naraku. "So, you brought him back, hanyou."

Naraku grins at him. "I get to devour a taiyoukai and to complete the Shikon no Tama, and my friend Ryuushin here gets his revenge. Sweet, isn't it, Lord Sesshoumaru? Now he can pay back his death, by killing the only heirs of the taiyoukai who killed him."

Inuyasha lets out a 'keh!' gaining attention from everyone who heard it. "I already defeated the dragon Ryuukotsei who gave my old man the wounds that caused his death. That can't be stronger than that."

Sesshoumaru growls. "Inuyasha, never call Chichi-ue your 'old man'. Also, for your information, that dragon was killed by two taiyoukai, and it was considered twice as strong as Ryuukotsei was. Never underestimate your enemy."

Inuyasha glares at his brother. "So what? I have Bakuryuuha (backlash wave) and Kongousouha (Tessaiga's diamond spear attack). What else I would need? Besides, that Tokijin of yours must be able to do something."

"Of course it does." After this, Sesshoumaru turns his attention back at Naraku. "A half breed such as yourself should not be allowed to have an access to such power. Power to bring back dead is not for filthy hanyou."

Naraku looks at him incredulously. "You are the one carrying a sword that can revive the dead."

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes. "Hn. Tenseiga can bring back only those who have died recently. The ones, who have been dead longer, are out of its reach."

Naraku only shrugs. "Not my problem now is it. Anyway, his ability is to break through barriers, even purifying ones. Say your good byes, it's over."

* * *

Kagome slowly comes to, feeling warmth in her face. She struggles to open her eyes, as she does, she is greeted by pair of golden eyes. _Inuyasha?_ She blinks a couple of times. _I don't think Inuyasha has eye shadow…_ Sudden realisation hits her. "Sesshoumaru…"

"How are you feeling, miko?"

_Is he… worried about me?_ "My stomach hurts… What happened?"

"You were wounded in the battle against Naraku." If his voice told anything, he could've been talking about weather.

"How are the others?" She glances around her, hoping to see her friends. She frowns as she realises that she's in a room she has never seen before. "Where am I?"

"This is the castle of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. Shira and Sheiji were gracious enough to let us in after the battle was over." He had locked his gaze at a point above Kagome's head, hinting the girls that he wasn't telling her everything.

She nudges his hand which is resting near her head, gaining his attention. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Tell me what happened. Where are my friends? What about Naraku and Shikon?" With every question her voice was growing more desperate.

Sesshoumaru tries to ignore the question, starting to move towards the shoji door. Her silent sniff freezes him on the spot. Slowly he turns around to meet her pleading eyes, before he sighs and walks back to her, sitting down by her futon.

"The dragon broke through the barrier, destroying the large hut." He halts as he sees the look on her face. "The wolves were able to get the kitsune and themselves out in time." Then he closes his eyes before telling her what happened after that.

* * *

_As the large hut collapses Sesshoumaru can hear screams of the humans trapped inside. He then turns his attention at the two dragon taiyoukai who are attacking the smaller youkai. From siblings he turns his gaze at his brother and the miko._

_Inuyasha keeps shouting 'Kongousouha!' sending Tessaiga's spears at approaching youkai, Naraku, and the dragon. The human miko is shooting her purifying arrows at any youkai who is not on their side._

_From the miko his eyes find the houshi who is using his staff and sutras to keep the youkai at bay. The taijiya at his side is waving her giant weapon slaying approaching youkai._

_Then his gaze finds his enemy, the giant dragon. A quick smirk crosses his lips as he moves Tokijin to hold it horizontally in front of him. Then, as the blade begins to glow pale blue as he releases the sword's most powerful attack. "Souryuuha!" (Dragon Strike) A blue glowing dragon made from youki rises from the blade to attack the huge green dragon._

_Sesshoumaru observes as his attack pierces the resurrected one, wounding it seriously. Then he turns his attention to the two siblings who incline their heads at him, before charging at the wounded youkai._

_Satisfied that the dragon won't be a problem anymore he turns his attention to the hanyou who has caused so much misery to everyone. Determined he releases Souryuuha at Naraku. The hanyou merely chuckles as his barrier takes the blast. The barrier shatters, but he remains unharmed._

_Before Sesshoumaru can do anything else he hears his brother's voice. "Kongousouha!" Multiple diamond spears fly out from Tessaiga, heading towards Naraku. The hanyou sees the spears coming and uses his tentacles to bring something in front of him. Sesshoumaru can't recognise the woman who looks like Kagome, but apparently his brother can._

_"Kikyo!" His brother rushes towards the spears, attempting to stop the spears. Sesshoumaru doesn't hesitate as he utilizes his full youkai speed to stop his fool of a brother. He manages to pull him back right in time._

_Holding his younger half brother back he observes as the spears hit the resurrected priestess. He sees Naraku smirking, but the smirk fades quickly as one purifying arrow, apparently from Kagome, joins the spears, multiplying its power. Then bright light surrounds the village, bringing darkness with it._

_Sesshoumaru wakes up as sunlight reaches his eyes. He opens his eyes and stands up, studying his surroundings. The two other taiyoukai are waking up as well, but others are either dead or unconscious._

_He walks to his brother and the miko Kagome. Inuyasha is breathing, but wounded. None of his wounds would be lethal, though. The miko is also unconscious, but the scent of her blood is pretty strong. She should be fine, he decides by the notion that her wounds are no longer bleeding._

_He can't see the resurrected miko at all, and her scent is faint. Ignoring it he heads towards the houshi and taijiya. The nekomata is already awake, checking over her unconscious comrades. A quick inspection reveals that the three wolves are alive, and slightly wounded, and that the kitsune is quite alive, and awake, as the cub rushes over to Kagome._

_Some of the villagers are dead, but there are enough alive to rebuild the village. Checking his own nonexistent injuries he walks to the taiyoukai siblings. As he approaches the two, their heads turn to meet his gaze. "His scent is gone, Sesshoumaru."_

_He looks at Shira who had said the words. "So, the hanyou is dead."_

_She nods at pile of ash in the place Naraku had stood. "I would say so."_

_Sesshoumaru walks to the pile, poking through it with Tokijin, looking for Shikon Jewel. He frowns when he can't find it. Putting Tokijin back to its place he walks to Shira who is now examining the young miko. "The Shikon. Where is it?"_

_She glances at him. "You can't sense it either, can you?" He gives her a flat look, and she smirks before continuing with a serious face. "The Shikon is not in here. Sesshoumaru, we'll take these people to our parents' castle. You are invited also. After all, we must find out what happened to the Shikon._

* * *

Sesshoumaru ends his story, looking directly at the miko who is gaping at him. "The Shikon, vanished?"

He narrows his eyes a fraction. "You should be able to sense it, yes?"

Kagome closes her eyes, trying to sense shards. She can't. "I should, but there are no shards nearby." Suddenly her eyes widen. "I had a shard when we were in the village!" She looks around her, trying to locate the glass vial in which the shard was during the fight.

"A broken glass vial was found next to the remains of the hanyou Naraku. The Jewel itself is still missing." He observes how her eyes widen even more. "What is wrong, miko?"

Kagome closes her eyes, fighting back tears. "I'm stuck, am I?" She can't see his nod, and a sudden shadow which crosses his face.

"I was under the impression that you could pass the well to your era without shards." She whimpers and instinctively, as if comforting a child he lowers his clawed hand to her shoulder. "What troubles you, Kagome? Are you worried that if you go to your time, you might not be able to return here?"

Kagome opens her eyes, a puzzled look on her face. "Why you're being so kind to me?"

To tell the truth, even he has no idea. He's not going to tell her that, though. "Would you prefer me being unkind?"

She flashes him a faint smile. "You're right. Thank you. Where are the others?"

His face goes very serious, scaring her. "The wolves have already left, your friends as well, except for my brother. He is waiting for you to be strong enough to travel back to your village by the forest that carries his name. The kitsune had to be forced to go without you."

She hesitates for a moment, worried to ask the next question, before she decides that he wouldn't kill her for asking it. "Umm, Sesshoumaru? Why are you still here, in this castle?"

He casts a curious glance at her. "My brother has been sulking from the moment his consciousness returned. Apparently the death of the other priestess has affected him more than would be expected."

"Did he ask you to keep me company?" She startles when he chuckles at this.

"He refuses to talk to me, after all I prevented him from dying with her. With that he would have made the greatest mistake of his life." He turns his head towards the shoji screen. "My brother is coming for you."

He stands up and walks to the door. He reaches to open it, but his hand freezes only inch away from the screen. Hand still raised, he turns to look at her over his shoulder. "I have no regrets meeting you, even though you are a human. Sayonara, miko Kagome. Our paths might cross again, or they might not."

With these words he slides the door open and exits the room, leaving stunned miko to gape at the spot he had stood only moments earlier. Before she can do anything else, a red and white blur comes through the open door, stopping at her side.

Inuyasha kneels next to her. "Kagome, we were so worried. I'm glad you're okay!"

She smiles at him, not being able to forget the words his brother said as he left.


	20. Confusion and Kidnapping

AN: A longer chapter which takes the story forward a lot. Thanks for the reviews! What happened to the Shikon? Well, you'll see. Did Kagome cause the light? That remains to be seen. And I know the battle was a bit confusing, but that was intended.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, not mine.

Enjoy, and Merry Christmas or, whatever you celebrate.

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 20

After a few days in the castle of the Eastern Taiyoukai, Kagome and Inuyasha prepare to leave. At the moment the two are kneeling in front of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. Shira and Sheiji are observing from side, as the human miko thanks their parents for their hospitality.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands only smiles at the two. "A miko of your strength is always welcome here. As are sons of the West. Besides, young miko, your arrow saved many lives in my lands. It was the least I could do."

Kagome blushes, before she remembers that she has something important to ask from the Lord and the Lady. "Umm, there is something I wish to know." She glances at the Lord who waves her to continue. "Is Naraku truly dead? And do you know what happened to the Shikon Jewel?"

The Lord looks at her, with a serious look on his face. "The hanyou have not been seen afterwards, and the monk's curse has disappeared. Shikon is still missing. Inuyasha here told me that it was once inside of you. Could it be there now?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I can't sense it, but I couldn't sense it back then either."

The Lord nods at this. "If I hear from it, I will contact the Western Lord. Worry not, none of the taiyoukai are willing to use it." Then he glares at his son who bows his head as their eyes meet. "Except for one pup."

When he turns to look at the two guests, his eyes soften. "It is time for you to return to your friends. My son and daughter will escort you to your village. With them, you have my protection. Remember, if you ever need assistance, don't hesitate to contact us. You are considered allies of the East."

* * *

An hour later the four are walking down the path towards Kaede's village. Well, three of them are walking, when Kagome is once again being carried by Inuyasha. She accepted the ride gladly, seeing that she didn't mind being so close to him.

After some time Shira stops the group at a clearing near a creek. "What if we rest here for a while, before picking up speed? That way we would reach the village by nightfall."

Kagome, who is sitting by the creek, leaning her head at Inuyasha's shoulder, giggles softly. "I don't mind."

The other three turn to look at her, wondering what the reasons for her being so good mood today might be. Inuyasha is the one who voices this thought. "Why the mood, Kagome? Naraku's defeat? Don't forget that Shikon is still missing."

Something Inuyasha said lights a lamp in Kagome's head and her face turns serious. "Naraku's defeat… Wait a minute. Something's wrong." The others look at her curiously, urging her to continue.

So she does. "When the Third Test took me and Sesshoumaru to my time, we found a history book which told about someone who we thought had to mean Naraku. According to the book he was", she has to stop for a moment to remember the phrasing, "'bested by purification' and the place of 'Final Battle' was 'gate to heaven'. Sesshoumaru told me that the place is apparently a shrine which no being can enter."

Both of the taiyoukai nod their heads. Shira gives her a frown. "We know what the place is. So, we have two possibilities. First one is, that the legend you read got it wrong, or Naraku truly is alive. How can that be, I don't know."

* * *

After half an hour of rest, the two taiyoukai are both going at full speed right above the trees towards Kaede's village. Both of the siblings are carrying a passenger on their backs. Sheiji is carrying the hanyou, and the miko is riding on Shira's back.

Kagome can't prevent herself from noticing how different this ride feels when compared to Inuyasha's. So much smoother and faster. Of course, she would prefer ride on the hanyou's back anytime over this.

The travel goes smoothly and like Shira had predicted, they reached their destination only moments before sunset. As the two taiyoukai landed at the main square of the village with their cargoes, a group of villagers, including Kaede and the shard hunters, rush to meet them.

As soon as Shira puts Kagome back to her feet, Sango rushes to hug the miko. "Kagome-chan!"

She hugs her back with a wide smile. "Sango-chan!" As soon as the taijiya releases her, a red ball of fluff bounces at her. "Kagome!"

"Hi, Shippou." She smiles widely as she takes the little kitsune in her arms. Holding the cub she smiles at Miroku and Kaede. "Miroku, I heard the curse is gone. Hi, Kaede."

The houshi approaches her with a grin. "Yes it is, thank Buddha." As his 'un-cursed' hand reaches out towards Kagome Inuyasha suddenly appears in between them.

He growls at the houshi. "Don't think about it." Then he hears a chuckling sound coming from Kaede. "What's so funny, old woman?"

The older miko smirks at the hanyou. "Ye have become very protective of her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lets out a 'keh!' before turning to the two taiyoukai, who are looking at him, amused look in their eyes. "Would you stop that already?"

Shira smirks. "The old miko is telling the truth, we have all seen that."

Inuyasha snorts and turns to Kagome. "Kagome, we should start looking for the Shikon."

She sighs. "I know, Inuyasha. I just… I need to visit home first, okay? I'll be back with ramen." She adds the mention of his favourite food, when she noticed that his face darkened. Now it basically lit up.

"Fine, but bring a lot." Then he remembers something. "I'll come with you."

She reaches out to rub behind one of his dog ears. "I'll be fine. I'll return soon enough. I promise."

He enjoys the rubbing behind his ear too much to deny her this. "Fine, but I'll escort you to well and back." He crosses his arms across his chest, signalling her that no matter how much she scratches, this decision will hold.

With a smirk one of the miko's hands grabs his, and she pulls him towards the old well, leaving many people behind to watch, how after a moment, right before the two disappear from sight, her hand slides down to his palm, and their fingers entwine.

* * *

In a cave not far from the village a shadowy figure of a man towers over some others. "To get the Jewel, I need the girl. Get her. Leave the hanyou to me."

An evil laughter fills the cave, as the lower beings cower in fear, retreating as far from their master as they can.

The beings push forward the one they had chosen as their spokesperson, who manages to get some words out of its dry mouth. "M-Master… The girl… she will purify us…"

The 'Master' laughs again. "I don't care. Besides, she will never have a chance…"

The smirk that crosses the thin lips makes the others flee the cave as soon as they can, horrified of their master, and his mad laughter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru is walking down a road through plains. Something worries him. Naraku's defeat was too easy for his taste. _That hanyou caused us that much trouble, yet he was defeated as if he was a mere human._

Suddenly a memory hits him, and he halts. _The miko read of it in that book._ "The 'gate to heaven'."With this he takes off, towards his allies at the Eastern Palace.

Even normally he can travel fast, but the knowledge that the hanyou might have not been defeated yet hastens his journey.

* * *

Inuyasha leaves Kagome at the well, saying something about smelling a group of youkai nearby.

Kagome watches him to leave, before jumping to the well, only to realise that she hits the bottom, on this side of the well. _What? _

She jumps again and again, always failing to get the feeling of time travelling. She climbs up, once again and sits down on the rim. _Now what? Usually it's allowing me to pass through to my time but once not back._

After a moment of pondering she decides to head back to the village, to talk to Kaede about it. The old miko might know something.

As she walks towards the village, she suddenly feels a bit dizzy. _What is going on? _Soon enough the dizziness goes away and she continues towards the village, only to run closer as she sees that something is wrong.

The sight that greets her eyes is an abandoned village, with no signs of the reason that might've driven people away. She walks from hut to hut, trying to find clues, but she can't.

"What on Earth has happened?" Slowly she remembers a few incidents of similar cases. "That village in the 1920's. They all vanished without a trace. People of Roanoke, also vanished. And the people on board Mary Celeste."

Frustrated and a bit afraid she puts down her backpack and sits down on it. "Think, Kagome. Think!" She draws in a big breath, and lets it out slowly, already feeling calmer. "Now, let's check the facts. One, no people in sight, everyone seems to have left in a hurry. Two, no signs of fight or any other reason to leave the village."

Suddenly she hears noise from behind her and she turns around to see a tall, handsome man in a dark blue kimono and hakama. His purple eyes gaze at her from under his black bangs. "Hello, miko."

She wishes, and not for the first time, that her trusty bow and arrows would be next to her right now. "Who are you?"

The man lets out a chuckle that makes shivers run through her spine. "I want the Shikon. I want it now. Rest doesn't matter."

She glares at him. "I don't have it. It vanished some while ago. And even if I would have it, or if I would know its whereabouts, I wouldn't give it to you."

He walks closer to her. She tries to move back, but something won't let her. Soon enough he is standing in front of her.

Smirking to the fact that she fell in to his spell he reaches out his hand, bringing it to her cheek. "You will help us to find it. Good night, miko."

Then all she can see is darkness. And the last thing she feels is several hands grabbing her arms.

* * *

After dealing with the youkai Inuyasha returns to the well to wait for Kagome. He can't see her right away, so he sits down in front of the well, waiting for her to emerge from it any moment.

He waits for an hour, not moving from his spot.

Two more hours pass and still no sign of her.

With a frustrated growl Inuyasha jumps to the well, only to realise that he can't get through. His first thought is that Kagome is in the other side, and can't get back.

This panic decreases as he notices that her scent is still fairly strong, as if she was here recently. Following her scent he runs back towards the village, before the scent vanishes suddenly.

Confused, the hanyou growls and heads back to the village, intending to get his companions' help to find her.

* * *

Slowly Kagome comes to. She opens her eyes to see the black haired man in front of her. His eyes are locked at her.

She recoils, but this movement tells her that she is lying against a tree, in sitting position, her hands tied behind her back. "You kidnapped me!"

He chuckles. "Yes, we did. And, for your information, the villagers are safe for now. I lured you into my trap, miko. The village you went into was an illusion."

She glares at him. "Inuyasha will find me."

One dark eyebrow rises a bit. "Oh? Don't keep your hopes up, girl. He can't find your scent. I made sure of that." Amused, he observes how slight panic flashes through her eyes. "I wouldn't try anything funny if I was you, miko. If you behave, I might return you to your village alive. Try something, and the villagers will suffer. Understood?"

She swallows hard, not really believing anymore that Inuyasha would come to her rescue.

* * *

Inuyasha is running across the forest, followed by Kirara who is carrying Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. As they travel his companions have no idea where they are heading at.

Miroku decides to ask him just that. "Inuyasha! Where are we going?"

The hanyou doesn't even turn to look at the monk as he replies to him. "We're going back to the Eastern Palace. I hope the taiyoukai in there will help us to find her!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru is standing in front of the Lady and the Lord of the Eastern Lands who are looking at their Western colleague incredulously. "Are you suggesting that the hanyou who has already killed so many people in both the East and West is still alive?"

The inuyoukai's expression doesn't change from his normal bored one. "Unless the text got it wrong, or that village will be known as 'Gate to Heaven', then yes, that is what I am suggesting."

Before the dragons can reply a servant approaches them. "Milord, a group of travellers who were here before, is waiting at the gate. They told it's important."

The Lord of the Eastern Lands nods at the servant. "Let them in." Then he turns to look at the silent Lord of the West. "Sesshoumaru, why would your half brother return here so quickly?"

He merely turns his eyes at the door way from which his brother's group nearly runs through, led by the monk who bows slightly at Sesshoumaru before turning his attention to the master of the house.

He bows at the Lord and the Lady before addressing the Lord. "My lord, my lady. We came here because our companion, miko Kagome, has gone missing."

Immediately all taiyoukai in room are looking at him, including the siblings who had stood by the wall from the moment Sesshoumaru had arrived. The Lord of the East speaks first. "Houshi, is it known what happened to her?"

Inuyasha, who until now had been glaring at his brother, who had completely ignored him, speaks up. "Her scent vanished into thin air. I think she was kidnapped."

Shira glances at her silent father, before asking the question everyone are thinking of. "Why would someone take her?"

Sesshoumaru turns his cold gaze at his brother. "Once again you have failed to protect a member of your pack, half breed."

Inuyasha growls at him, before someone clearing their throat reminds him that another question was asked earlier. He turns to look at Shira. "The monk said that it's because the Shikon is missing, and now that Kikyo is dead, again, Kagome is the only one who can see the Shikon Jewel."

The five taiyoukai exchange glances, and the Eastern Lord is the one who speaks again. "If this is true, she must be found. Sesshoumaru, could this have something to do with the 'Gate to Heaven' you mentioned?"

Now everyone is looking at the stoic inuyoukai. "Possibly. If the legend we read is true, then Naraku has not been defeated yet."

Now it's Sango's turn to speak, and her words gain everyone's attention to her. "I thought he was seen to die!"

Shira walks to her. "He vanished when a flash of light was seen, and there was something that might've been his remains. However, no-one actually saw him die."

* * *

After an hour or so Shira and Sheiji start travelling with Inuyasha and his group, heading towards Kaede's village, to find more clues of the missing miko. Sesshoumaru is heading towards the village the battle ensued in, in order to figure out what happened to Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. 

As the Lord of the Western Lands approaches the village, he sees a boy in taijiya costume, similar to the one's who travels with Inuyasha, wandering around, looking lost. He only hesitates a second before approaching the boy.

As soon as he catches his scent he recognises it. This is the boy who had been with Rin around time Naraku vanished after trying to absorb him. Yes, he can remember the look in the boy's eyes. Now his expression was different, though. It was no longer blank, but pained.

Kohaku raises his head, when sensing youki. Hastily he glances around him, seeing the youkai in white. There's something familiar in him, but he can't grasp anything that could tell him who this one is.

For a long moment the taijiya and the youkai merely stare at each other, before Sesshoumaru makes his decision. "Boy, I will forget that you harmed Rin, if you come with me willingly. You travelled with Naraku, so you must know something."

Without staying long enough to hear the shocked boy's response, he starts to walk towards the village.

Kohaku stays still for a moment before he runs after the youkai. This couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Kagome walks behind the black haired man, followed by some lower class youkai and a few filthy humans. Her backpack is on her shoulders, and the man had untied her hands as they left.

Every hour or so he has asked her if she can sense the Jewel at the moment, and she has answered truthfully that no, she can't.

Once again he asks her the question. "Girl, can you sense the Shikon?"

And once again she gives the answer. "Nope." She hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Umm, are you still not going to tell me who you are?"

The man lets out a short laughter. "No, I am not."

She sighs. "Then could you tell me where are we heading at, or are we just walking around?"

He is silent for a moment, trying to decide whether to tell or not. He decides to tell. "We are on our way to the village where the Shikon was last seen."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Kohaku follows Sesshoumaru to the village. The youkai hadn't said a word to the boy, and he has respected that. As they enter the main square the two can see the 'remains of Naraku'. Sesshoumaru walks right to it, and Kohaku sees no option than to follow him.

As Sesshoumaru reaches his destination he sniffs it. Then he frowns and sniffs again. "I smell graveyard soil and bones, but not Naraku."

Kohaku looks at the youkai. "Does…this mean that he's still alive?"

The youkai inclines his head a bit. "It is possible. Now, tell me everything you know of him."

So, they boy told the youkai lord everything he remembered of his time with Naraku. It wasn't that much, though. He also told the youkai how Naraku had controlled him, forcing him to kill his father, fellow taijiya, and to even attack his own sister.

Sesshoumaru listened to the boy's words, not really showing interest, but still storing every word, in order to find any clues he could use.

* * *

Kagome's feet ache. A lot. She decides to do something about it. "Could we stop for a while? My feet are killing me." The black haired man stops and turns around, frowning. Kagome swallows and continues. "Eh, it's a figure of speech, from my village. My feet hurt."

He looks at her for a while. She does look tired. "Fine."

Happily Kagome puts her backpack down at the side of the road, and sits on it. Moment later she digs her water bottle out from the side pocket of the yellow monstrosity, and takes a few sips before noticing that it just got empty.

She turns to the black haired man whose name she has yet to learn. "Is there river nearby? I need to fill this bottle."

He grabs her arm, earning a 'hey!' from her. "I will take you there, miko." He starts to walk her towards a river he knows is nearby. Something makes him shiver. There's something in the air he doesn't like.

As the two arrive at the river Kagome sees someone familiar on the other side. "Kohaku? You're alive!"

The boy, upon hearing his name, turns to look at the girl he has seen with his sister, and a man who gives him the creeps. He looks a lot like Naraku. Eyes are different, and hair too, but the look on his eyes… That's just like Naraku's.

Before the man can drag the girl back, as he intends, his grab on her is lost as he feels a clawed hand grabbing his throat, and he hears the miko whisper something that sounds like 'Sesshoumaru'.

When Sesshoumaru had brought Kohaku to the river to drink he had smelled his brother's miko nearby, and decided to investigate, only to find a group of lower class youkai and human thugs on the road, who he had slain as they tried to attack him, and the miko with the guy who has Naraku's scent on him.

The youkai tightens his grip on the man's throat. "Pray tell, why do you smell of Naraku? And why would you capture a girl?"

Kagome gasps. "He smells of Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru ignores the question, keeping his attention at the man. "Speak, human."

The man swallows hard. "I captured the miko to get the Shikon, to turn me into a youkai. I'm the part of Naraku he tossed away. I'm the last remains of his humanity."

With a 'hn' the youkai drops the man to the ground. "Leave my sight if you wish to live. And the girl stays behind."

The human is soon away from sight, and Kagome turns to look at the youkai. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for saving me."

He turns to look at her. "Do not thank me, girl. I will take you back to your village."

She nods at him before turning to look at Kohaku. "Sango will be glad to know that you're alive."

A cool voice brings her attention back to the youkai lord. "Miko, have you not realised something peculiar?"

She has to think a moment before she understands what he means. "The Gate to Heaven. That village didn't match your description of it. Does this mean that Naraku lives?"

He shrugs. "The remains in the village smelled like that Kikyo. Graveyard soil and bones. But Naraku's scent was not there."

* * *

After a few hours Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Kagome are closer to the village, when the youkai suddenly stops, causing Kagome to collide with him, and not for the first time. "Sesshoumaru, you could've warned!" Then she notices that he seems to be ready to battle. "What's wrong?"

He ignores her as he sniffs the air, catching the scents of a group of youkai. "Humans, get behind me, and stay there." With these words he draws Tokijin from his sash, before sending a few waves of energy from his blade to the woods, killing some of the youkai who threat them.

As he concentrates on his enemies, he nearly misses another group approaching his entourage from behind. When he notices them, it's already too late, and he smells the miko's blood a moment before the young taijiya kills the attacker.

He kills the rest of the enemies quickly with Tokijin before turning to check the humans. The boy seems to be fine, but the miko has injured her leg. _Great. How am I supposed to get her back to the hanyou now?_

His musings are stopped by the boy's voice. "It used poison on her. Can't you help her?"

Sesshoumaru draws the Tenseiga, remembering the time when she had eaten poisonous berries, that then the fang had helped her. This time, however, he can't see the shadowy figure.

Frowning, he reaches a decision, lifting the girl in his arms, before he turns to the taijiya. "Take her backpack and grab my boa. I will take you to my castle, since we are still too far from the Forest of Inuyasha."

The boy does as told, and Sesshoumaru takes off with his cloud and heads for his castle.

During the trip he glances at the miko in his arms, wondering how one person can get into trouble as often as she seems to be able to.


	21. Searches and the Shikon, Found

AN: Two months since last chapter -yikes!- Sorry! Well, this is only 4 pages, but you'll see a new character, who's identity you are free to guess, but I'll reveal it in the next one. There are few clues in this one, possibly enough to identify the character. Another clue: This character is in at least one of my other fics. I've also translated a place of the legend of the hanyou (Naraku) into Japanese, but I'm not sure if it's correct. Feel free to notify me if I made a mistake on that one.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I was actually surprised when I realised how popular this one is. I'm glad that I actually decided to publish this.

One more thing: the three disappearing cases I mentioned (or, Kagome did) in the last chapter, are real.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha isn't mine, but any original character you see is.

Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 21

A white huge feather is floating above a field, with a female youkai onboard. She glances around her and curses silently. _I can't believe the youkai sent me here so soon after his return._

Kagura shakes her head, remembering what he wanted her to do. Sesshoumaru had told her to get to the river and try to locate a human man that had been there earlier. He had _forgot_ to tell her _how_ she was supposed _find_ the human.

She sighs. At least she was free of Naraku now. Her train of thought is stopped as she notices a man sitting by the river. _This aura… But he's dead!_ Kagura can feel fright and hatred towards the man who once held her heart – literally.

She lands her feather somewhat behind the man and verily approaches him, her fan open and covering lower half of her face. She's ready to use it should she need to. Never mind that Sesshoumaru had only wanted her to keep an eye on the man. She starts as she hears a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice of her former master.

"Ah, Kagura. How nice of you to come to see me." He turns around to meet her frightened gaze. Her eyes widen as she realises that this truly is Naraku. Well, part of him at least. He looks human, and she can't sense any youki.

His voice breaks her reverie. "Aren't you going to say 'hello', Kagura? True, I don't hold your heart anymore. That cursed miko made sure of that."

She readies her fan, deciding to finish him off right now. After all, he's a human now, and wouldn't be able to harm her anymore. Then she is surprised when the look on the man's face turns amused. "What's so funny? Dance of Blades!"

Her wind blades go at the man, but he just smirks. "My dear Kagura, you should've remembered who I was, and still am."

Kagura's eyes widen in terror, as a purification barrier surrounds the man, purifying the blades upon touch. Then she pulls her feather from her hair, in an attempt to escape, but is stopped as a group of men surround her. Each of them is carrying sutras.

She looks from the men to the one who looks like Naraku, as she realises that a holy barrier is holding her in place. "What are you doing? I don't work for you anymore! You can't keep me here!"

He chuckles. "Wrong, Wind Sorceress. I will keep you as long as I like. It's good that I was able to get my hands on these sutras. Of course, they can't hold a taiyoukai, but you're not that strong."

She glares at him. "What are you up to now?"

Another chuckle. "The Sacred Jewel, of course."

"The Jewel is missing, no one knows where it is." Suddenly her eyes widen as she realises what he will have to do to find the Jewel. "You want Kagome."

He smirks. "Where is she, Kagura? I know that I had her, but the taiyoukai took her from me. Is she still with him?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

His expression turns into that of mock pitying. "Then I have no alternative, Kagura. You will die here. But not yet. It appears that the two priestesses combined their powers with the Shikon, unintentionally, to defeat me."

Knowing that she will die anyway, Kagura glares at him. "Good for them. Why are you telling me this? Just kill me already."

For a moment he looks taken aback, but he recovers quickly. "You don't care about life anymore? Well, death will come soon enough. Before that… Soon, I will tell you why I'm telling you these things. However, that comes later. Now I'll tell you what happened at the village."

* * *

Kagome feels comfortable. It's warm and soft. Suddenly she frowns. _Wait a minute… Soft and warm? I was kidnapped, and Sesshoumaru saved me…_ This thought wakes her up completely, and she discovers that she is in a room, lying on a futon, and she's not alone. Right next to her is kneeling Kohaku, seemingly asleep.

Slowly she sits up and looks around in the room, but there are only empty walls, futon and Kohaku in the room with her. _Where am I? Is this the Eastern Palace again?_ She starts when a familiar voice speaks up.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes meet those belonging to Kohaku. "Lord Sesshoumaru brought you -us- into his domain after we were attacked, and you were injured. His healer was able to save your life."

"He saved me, again?" She sighs. "He must think I'm a trouble magnet…" She looks at him. "Kohaku, do you remember anything from the time you were under Naraku's control? Do you remember your sister Sango?"

He bows his head. "I remember some things. Sango, our village, Rin… But rest, is hazy. Lord Sesshoumaru did something, saying that some things are better being forgotten."

Suddenly she pulls him into a hug, trying to soothe him with her words. "Since Sango isn't here, you can trust me, okay? Sesshoumaru did what he did for a good reason. Remembering everything might be too painful to remember. After all, you were you only when you weren't controlled by-."

She is suddenly interrupted by a shoji screen sliding open and someone entering the room. Kagome looks up to see Sesshoumaru standing by the doorway. She retreats from Kohaku and smiles at the youkai. "Thank you for saving my life, again."

The taiyoukai inclines his head before meeting her gaze. "I have enough honour not to allow my allies to get killed, if I can prevent it. Are you feeling well?"

Kagome nods. "Yes, thanks to your healer, apparently. Also, thank you for doing what you did to Kohaku."

Again the youkai inclines his head. "I will not let the hanyou get his way. He wanted to taint the boy, now he can not."

Kagome is quiet for a moment, two males in the room looking at her, as she is trying to find the right words to ask what she wants to ask. After a while she speaks. "Umm… Sesshoumaru? I was wondering when I could get back to Kaede's village. I'm sure my friends will get worried."

He narrows his eyes slightly. "You will stay here."

Her eyes widen. "What? Why?"

The youkai approaches her, coming to a halt next to still kneeling Kohaku. He has a determined look in his eyes as he towers over her. "Kagome, the Shikon is still missing, and Naraku lives. He needs you to find it. I will not let him get what he desires. Also, if you are here, he will eventually come to get you. When he does, I will kill him."

Kagome narrows her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "This is for your protection, as well. If Inuyasha finds you here, you will meet again." He sighs. "You are still not fit to travel or fight, in any case."

She looks at his seemingly emotionless eyes, seeing a bit of concern in there. Finally she sighs. "Alright, I will stay here for a while longer."

He is about to say something but suddenly he smells someone familiar approaching and turns his head at the doorway. The two humans exchange confused glance before they hear a happy squeal, just a moment prior a little girl rushes inside the room, and next to Sesshoumaru.

Rin looks at the youkai, smiling at him, before she looks at the older girl, flashing her a wide smile. "Rin is glad to see that the nice lady is alright. Rin remembers you."

* * *

Inuyasha's group, accompanied by the two taiyoukai, have checked all places nearby the Kaede's village, but to no avail. There are no clues explaining what happened to Kagome. So, the extended group is now inside Kaede's hut, discussing of what to do next.

"Should we go back to the village where we fought Naraku?" Sango is seemingly worried for her dear friend and it can be heard in her voice.

Shira shakes her head. "Sesshoumaru went that way." A realisation hits her. "Inuyasha, I think we should visit your half brother."

The hanyou glares at her. "Why?"

She sighs. "It is really simple. Why would someone kidnap Kagome?"

Miroku replies before Inuyasha can. "Because now that Kikyo is gone, she is the only one who can see the Jewel."

The taiyoukai smirks. "True. If Naraku is still alive, he will go after her. Possibly one of his underlings or he himself has captured the girl."

Inuyasha looks at her confused. "But what that has to do with Sesshoumaru?"

She sends him a flat look. "Sesshoumaru went to the village the Shikon was last seen, remember? So, if Kagome's kidnappers took her that direction, he might have caught their scents. We should try, at the very least."

Inuyasha just lets out a 'keh', but doesn't oppose the plan. At least not until a thought hits him. "Shira, how are you planning to find him? It's not like he comes when called."

The taiyoukai smirks. "We'll go to the Western Palace. If he's not there, then we go to the village the battle ensued at, and try to find his traces from there."

Now this decided, the group begins to pack up. Soon enough they are heading towards Sesshoumaru's home, Sango riding on Shira's back, Miroku on Kirara, and Inuyasha on Sheiji's back, as they decided to go by air.

* * *

It the castle that belongs to the Lord and Lady of the East, an odd child arrives at the gate. She is basically colourless, with a mirror and a face void of any emotions. She stops in front of the guards as they point their spears at her.

She looks at them and speaks with emotionless voice. "I must meet the Lord of the Eastern Lands. This concerns the Shikon no Tama."

Hearing these words, the guards hurry to escort her to their Lord. As soon as they have left her to his throne room, she speaks to the Lord. "I came because of the Shikon no Tama."

The Lord glances at the odd girl. "Who are you? What do you know of the Jewel?"

She pulls a pink sphere from the folds of her kimono. "This is the Jewel. My name is Kanna, and I'm the void, the first youkai Naraku made with this very artefact."

He glances at the Jewel, eyes widening slightly. "How did you get that?"

Kanna's eyes flicker towards her mirror before going back to the taiyoukai. "I was guided to it. Please, take care of it." With this, she turns to leave, but is stopped when a pink light fills the room. When the light is out, the three youkai in the room are staring at the being that stands in the middle of the room, the Shikon in a clawed hand. The look on the being's face is confused.

The confusion is replaced by a frown, until the youkai turns to look at the two taiyoukai. "It has been a while." Now the face is graced by a grin.

* * *

The two youkai walk side by side at the garden of the Eastern Palace. The Lord stops in front of a statue of a dragon. His companion stops by his side. The Lord speaks first. "So, the Shikon brought you here… Why?"

The other youkai's gaze shifts from the statue to the Lord. "You did make a wish, did you not?"

The Lord frowns. "I never touched the Jewel, but yes, I wished that you were here. You would know what to do. You always did."

His companion looks serious. "Your wish was made true by the Shikon." The youkai lifts the said object in front of pair of eyes with slit pupils. "It does not seem tainted, yet the Shikon is still here. I was under the impression that the Jewel would be purified by an unselfish wish."

The Lord looks at the other youkai. "Perhaps it is still needed here. I have been informed of a legend that this Jewel might have something to do with. A hanyou after it was said, in the legend, to be defeated at Mon he Tengoku (Gate to Heaven). It was believed that the hanyou was defeated very recently, however it seems that he still lives. It is possible that you are needed to defeat him."

The other youkai turns to look at the statue. "I am willing to offer my assistance in order to defeat this hanyou. What is that you wish for me to do?"

The two youkai lock gazes. "I want you to take that girl to the Western Lands, and to the Lord of the said territory, Sesshoumaru. He seems to be very eager to find the hanyou, and to slay him."

The other youkai smirks. "The West, huh? Very well, I will take her."

* * *

Kanna and the youkai, who has the Jewel in the safety of fine kimono, have travelled for two hours before the youkai suddenly stop. They have arrived to a clearing near the border of the Western Lands. They are not alone, however.

The two stand by the clearing, staring at an odd group which consists of two ryuu taiyoukai, two humans, neko youkai, a kitsune, and a hanyou with dog ears.

Inuyasha stares at the two, recognising Kanna, but unwilling to attack, lest he wants to fight with the youkai who is standing on the void youkai's side, still slightly in front of her. He cannot miss the feeling of déjà vu, as his eyes are locked with the other one's eyes.

From the group, Miroku is the first to speak. He had noticed that this one is not among the weaker, or even among the way-stronger-than-most youkai, and also he is trying to avoid fight, knowing that if Inuyasha was to speak, a fight might just to be expected. "We need the information the girl has. Is it possible that you could give her over to us without resistance?"

The youkai glances at the man who spoke, recognising him as a houshi. "I am taking this girl to the Western Lands, to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the said lands. You are free to join me, but I will not give her to you." The youkai had been talking to Miroku, but he's looking at Inuyasha.

The two taiyoukai siblings are staring at the youkai, knowing immediately who is standing in front of them, but they decide to keep silent, for now. Shira, however, decides to speak up, after all, they were heading there anyway, and very few would attack with this youkai anywhere in the vicinity.

"We would like to join you in this journey. We are heading to the Western Palace ourselves, to meet Lord Sesshoumaru." She ignores surprised stares of her companions.

So, a moment later, the bigger group crosses the border to Sesshoumaru's domain, and heads towards the castle.


	22. Reunions and Broken

AN: It's been 3 months, gomen! Thanks for reviews!

Of tense: I tried to write this chapter in past tense, but I kept slipping to present, so... I choose tense originally by what sounds better in my POV, and when I began to write this story, I had chosen present tense. I also know that many professional writers write in present tense. Oh, and taiyoukai means 'great(er) demon'. So basically just stronger 'breed' or species of youkai.

I was planning to make this chapter a long one, but it was hard to write, I had to rewrite few parts many times until I was even bit happy about them. I'm still not 100 happy about it, but you've been waiting long enough. I thought to be kind, since I was about to give you 5 pages (bit less) and a 'terrible' cliffhanger, ending the chapter at the end of the scene in garden, but instead I ended it with a kinder cliffy at nearly 7 pages. Fluff alert (it didn't come the way I had planned it)...

I've stalled you enough, so read and enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 22

Sesshoumaru walks down the corridor, heading towards his study. He has sensed since yesterday that something was off. But what? He'll check reports he has received from his vassals, if they would mention something. And where was Kagura? She was supposed to return by sunrise, but she hadn't. Did she rejoin Naraku if she found him?

He shakes his head inwardly at the thought. No, Kagura despises the ex-hanyou. He would have to force her. If he had the Shikon, he could force her, though. He sighs inwardly. That jewel has yet to bring anything good. Sure, he was able to use Tessaiga with the human arm the shard of the Jewel, but that's not the point. Inuyasha could keep the sword, now that Tokijin existed.

His ponderings are ended as set of scents are carried by the wind to his nose through an open window. _Inuyasha and his group and the two young taiyoukai from the East. But who are with them? _His eyes narrow at the next scent. _Naraku. No, Kanna. _

Then one of the scents reaches his nose and he stops abruptly, forcing Jaken who had been tailing him to collide with his legs. He ignores his retainer's hasty apologies, though, as his eyes widen upon recognition. "Impossible…"

Jaken looks at his master worriedly, as the taiyoukai whirls around on his heels and heads towards the guest chambers. He follows his lord to the miko's room and watches as he slides the door open, only to be greeted by a squeal and enthusiastic 'Lord Sesshoumaru!', and a blur of yellow that appears to be Rin attaching to his legs.

Sesshoumaru lowers his hand to briefly touch Rin's hair. "I hope you have fared well, Rin." The girl nods, and he glances at the miko sitting by a table she has, with a parchment and ink on it. She also seems to have a quill in her hand. "Go and see garden with Jaken. I must speak with the miko alone."

Rin detaches her grip from Sesshoumaru's legs and glances back at Kagome, before waving her hand at the older girl. Then she rushes to the corridor to drag Jaken with her to the garden. She recalls that a flower that would look good on Jaken would be in bloom by now.

Kagome has been watching the taiyoukai the moment he had slid open her door. The moment he turned his eyes from Rin to her, she had been blushing. Some of the pink remained even now.

She's brought back from her own mind when she hears his voice. "What was Rin doing in your room?"

The miko glances at the parchment on the table. "She came here to see me, and asked if I could draw with her." She picks up the parchment and holds it out for him. He steps closer, closing the shoji screen behind him, and takes the parchment.

The parchment is divided with one line into two sections. The left one has a skilful drawing of what seems to be his half brother's group. The houshi and taijiya are sitting side by side near a stream, when Inuyasha is reclining on a large branch. Miko herself is showing something to the kitsune.

On the right side is another group, apparently drawn by Rin. He has to look twice to recognise the three figures in the middle. The four-legged, two-headed thing on the side he suspects being Ah-Un. The one in the middle of the picture is tall, and has a very, very long hair. A closer inspection reveals that there's something on the forehead of the being. A crescent moon. So, that's him…

On the right of the tall one he can see a figure with a big smile on face, right next to his right leg. Then there's also a short something on his left side. This 'something' is apparently carrying a stick with two spheres on the upper end. Jaken…

He holds it out to Kagome. "These are very well made."

She takes the parchment and puts it to the table before getting to her feet to face him. "Thank you. I liked art lessons in school."

He inclines his head at her. "I came here to ask if you have sensed anything unusual. The Shikon, perhaps?"

Her eyes widen. "Shikon?" Then she frowns, trying to sense shards. "Nope, I can't sense it. Didn't you say it was missing?"

He nods. "It is. Tell me, can long-dead be brought back using Shikon no Tama or any priestess methods?"

Her eyes widen even more, if possible. Sesshoumaru didn't know that her eyes could become that big. "Uh… What?"

He glares at her. "I sensed someone who has been dead for a long time."

She puts her finger to her lower lip, trying to think. "Well, I suppose Shikon could be able to do that. Who is this person anyway?"

He ignores her question as he turns his head to side and sniffing the air. "Inuyasha is coming. If you wish to see him upon his arrival, come with me." Then he walks to the shoji door, and slides it open. Without stopping to find out if she decided to follow him, he begins to walk down the corridor.

Kagome gapes at him for a moment when he stops at the door to slide it open, before what he had said hit her. Inuyasha is coming! The moment he walks out of the room, she is already tagging along, excited to see the puppy eared hanyou again.

* * *

When Inuyasha first sees the Western castle he notices two people standing in the yard, watching them coming. He couldn't see guards, but who would be fool enough to attack when _Sesshoumaru_ lived here? Well, Naraku perhaps… 

Sesshoumaru sees the group approaching and stares at them, or rather, _one_ of them. The man who shares his hair colour, his eyes, but Inuyasha's youkai form markings.

Kagome looks at the group, happy to see her friends again. Then she notices some things. "Umm, Sesshoumaru? Why you didn't tell me Kanna was with Inuyasha? And who is the man who looks like you?" Before he can respond she feels a familiar tug. "Shikon no Tama…"

He casts a quick glance at her upon hearing of the Jewel, then his gaze goes back to the tall taiyoukai leading his half brother's group. The two's eyes lock and as the group stops only few feet from the two, Sesshoumaru speaks. "Chichi-ue."

Everyone, except for the two ryuu taiyoukai, gapes at the two. Kagome finds his voice first. "Chichi-ue? Is this…?" She can't find words, but apparently she doesn't have to, since another voice comes in.

Inuyasha stares at the man he now knows as his father. "But, I thought you were dead. How?"

The taiyoukai waves at Kanna, who comes to stand by him. "This girl brought the Shikon no Tama to the Eastern Lands, and a wish was made. This is why I have returned." His gaze goes to his younger son. "Inuyasha, I died when you were little, but I am glad that I have been able to get to know you during this journey."

Then he turns to his other son. "Sesshoumaru, I heard that you have learned to use the sword I left for you. I have also heard that you used it to bring a child back to life, and that she is under your care for the moment."

Kagome speaks before anyone else can talk, gaining everyone's attention. "The girl's name is Rin, and she's a human. She adores Sesshoumaru, following him nearly anywhere. She's at the garden at the moment with that toad."

The older taiyoukai chuckles at this. "And you must be Kagome, the girl from the future my younger son has spoken of so fondly." He grins at her blush. "I am known as Inu no Taisho, but my real name is Toga. Feel free to use it, Lady Kagome, since you seem to be in good terms with my sons."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone, including Rin and the 'toad', are inside the castle, discussing. Kanna is staying near Toga, since Jaken was trying to attack her when he first saw her. The Shikon is back with Kagome, who is busy with Shippou sitting in her lap, and her playing with his tail. 

She looks up from the kitsune as she hears Toga's voice. "I think that the best course of action would be purifying the Jewel. That way this Naraku can not get it to his hands."

Kagome sighs. "Only a pure wish is supposed to be able to do that. I just don't know what wish could be pure enough."

Inuyasha, who is sitting next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "It's okay, Kagome. We'll figure out something." She smiles at him, and blushes furiously as he kisses her temple. The others in the room observe the two quite amused, even if some won't show it, namely Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

From her place at Sesshoumaru's side Rin observes her guardian's father. After a quick glance at the said guardian, noticing him looking at the nice lady Kagome and the man with funny ears, she leaves his side and scoots at the previous Lord's side.

Toga had noticed the little girl coming closer, but doesn't turn to look at her until she stops at his left side. "Hello, child."

His voice brings everyone's attention to him and the child. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a fraction before he remembers that this is Rin, after all, the girl who came to him when he was injured even though he tried to scare her away. So, he decides to keep his eyes on the two, ready to get Rin to him if she seems to offend his father.

Kagome looks at the girl, smiling. Inuyasha by her side glances down at her, a picture of her with their child, or possibly children, flashing through his head. She would make a good mother some day. He smiles softly down at her before turning his golden eyes to the girl who travels with his half brother, as well as to his father who he last met when he was too young to remember. Shippou looks at the little girl curiously from his place at Kagome's lap.

The ryuu taiyoukai siblings keep their gazes at the little girl. Kanna glances at the two dragons before turning her emotionless eyes at the little human girl and the not-so-little taiyoukai. Jaken who is kneeling by the door looks at Rin with widened eyes. _That twit, dares to approach the former lord of these lands._ He decides to keep these thoughts his own though, after seeing the soft look in the aforementioned lord's eyes.

Kohaku keeps his eyes on the girl from his place at Sesshoumaru's side. He misses Sango's glances from across the room, as she keeps checking him, as if he would disappear. The female taijiya finally turns to look at the girl and the taiyoukai the others are watching after Miroku nudges her arm, and points at the two when he gets her attention.

Unaware of the attention from the others Rin carefully reaches her hand to the taiyoukai's face. Understanding the reason behind her action, he leans a bit forward, allowing her to reach his face more easily.

Rin's fingers manage to reach his face, and two of her digits begin to trace the stripe on his cheek. "How come my lord's stripes differ from his father's? And why his father doesn't have the crescent moon?"

He smiles at the girl. "My older son inherited the moon from his mother. Stripes, though", he shrugs. "I suppose since both of his parents have one set of them, he got two." Rin flashes him a big smile, then scoots back to Sesshoumaru, who follows her with his eyes.

As soon as she reaches him, she flashes a big smile at him, before scooting right to his left side, opposite from Kohaku. Then she promptly leans to his side and closes her eyes, the smile still on her face.

This is observed with both shock and amusement. Well, most are shocked for her behaviour, including Sesshoumaru himself, whose eyes are widened, but that's the only emotion visible, before his eyes soften, and his clawed hand seems to lower on its own on the top of the girl's head.

The females in the room seem to consider this very adorable, even though nothing can be seen in the void youkai's eyes. The others show it enough anyway. Shira just smiles softly, but Sango and Kagome both let go an 'aww' upon seeing Rin's action.

* * *

After Sesshoumaru had taken Rin to her room for a 'nap', as Kagome called it, he goes to his study, only to find his father watching outside from the open window. He almost startles as the older taiyoukai speaks. "Your younger half brother took the priestess to the garden, Kanna is with the heiress and heir of the East, houshi and taijiya are borrowing your dojo, for she wished to practice, and your retainer took the kitsune cub to practice kitsune magic." 

Sesshoumaru stares at him for a while. "And Jaken agreed?"

Toga chuckles. "Not before I told him to."

Sesshoumaru walks to his father's side, and stands there for a moment in silence. When the two are standing side by side, the father towers over the son easily. While standing in silence Sesshoumaru is thinking about Naraku, or what's left of him, and how to defeat him.

His reverie is broken by his father's voice. "Sesshoumaru, the times to come will not be easy. This Naraku, how are you planning to defeat him?"

The younger of the two holds his silence for thirty seconds or so, before turning to look at his father. "What is left of the hanyou, is a human now. I sent someone who hates him to keep an eye of him for me. However, she should have returned already."

Two pairs of golden eyes meet, and neither has to speak out loud what they're both thinking. _She won't return._

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting side by side on a bench in the garden by the stream running through part of the garden. Kagome wonders why the hanyou brought her here, and why now, but she does know what type of person Inuyasha is. Knowing him, Kagome decides to wait until he speaks up. 

Soon he does, and Kagome turns to him, only to see him blushing and looking at his bare feet. "Kagome, I… You were the first friend I ever had. I trusted you more than I trusted even Kikyo."

Suddenly he jumps to his feet, startling Kagome. "What is it, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She looks around in the garden, trying to figure out what made him do that. She is surprised when Inuyasha grabs her hands and pulls her to her feet.

Kagome's breathe sticks in her throat as she realises how close he is. "Kagome… I…" Then their lips meet in a soft kiss. At first Inuyasha is the one kissing, but when Kagome gets over her surprise she responds to his kiss.

Neither notices the two dragons of the East who observes them quite amused. Kanna on their side looks disinterested as always. The three had come to the garden for a walk, only to find the two having a private moment.

Inuyasha ends the kiss as abruptly as he had started it, and he retreats a bit, to lean his forehead on hers, holding her tightly in his arms. "Kagome, I have wanted to say this for a long time. Only now I found the courage to say it. I love you."

Kagome's arms around Inuyasha tighten after she hears those words. "I have waited for those words for a while. Ever since I realised I love you. That was when that evil baby of Naraku's had me caught. Then, you came to me, even if you didn't have to."

The two stay in silence for a while, foreheads touching, before Inuyasha retreats a step, releasing her. Kagome releases him too, and they just stand there, facing each other. Then, Inuyasha raises his clawed hand to touch her cheek. She responds by leaning into his touch.

Slowly Inuyasha's hand slides from her cheek to her neck, and finally one clawed finger touches the Shikon. Kagome looks at his hand, then at his face, seeing hurt in them. She sighs inwardly, guessing what he's thinking about. _Kikyo… We just kissed, and told we love each other, and he's thinking of Kikyo!_

She takes a step back. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" The hanyou just looks at her with grief flashing through his eyes.

What he does next, surprises all who witness it.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She can see tears in his eyes as his hand grabs the Shikon, breaking the chain.

Kagome's eyes widen as she reaches for the Shikon but Inuyasha keeps it away from her. She sighs and puts her fisted hands to her hips. "Inuyasha, give it to me, now!"

He shakes his head, and takes a step backwards.

Kagome narrows her eyes. "I'll say the word, Inuyasha!"

Still, he refuses.

Kagome opens her mouth and takes a deep breath, but before she can 'sit' him, his lips are again on hers, and she finds herself pressed against the trunk of a nearby sakura tree.

Shira gapes at the two, and turns to whisper to the two near her. "I'm going there." As she makes a move, Sheiji's hand on her arm stops her, and she turns furious gaze at her brother, who shakes his head.

She opens her mouth to protest, but Kanna's soft voice gets her attention to the void youkai. "I think I know what the hanyou is doing. He will not harm her body in any way."

Her choice of words shock the two taiyoukai, but before they can ask what she meant by him 'not harming her body', a soft growl from Inuyasha moves their attentions back to the couple.

After hearing his soft growl Kagome gets surprised when he retreats again. When she had found her back against the tree, she had been scared, but his kiss had been gentle, and his growl sounded soothing to her ears.

Now the two look at each other, with different looks on their faces. Kagome is merely confused, but a bit happy, when the expression on Inuyasha's face changes constantly. At first, happiness, then grief, followed by gentle, and finally an expression that asks for forgiveness.

Silence lasts for ten seconds, until Inuyasha speaks. "Forgive me, Kagome."

The confusion in Kagome's face melts away as it's replaced by gentle face. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I forgive you for taking the Shikon, and I won't say the s-word. Just give me back the Jewel. Please?"

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head. "That's not what I wanted to apologise. Kagome, I don't regret meeting you. I'm just… sorry. I have to do this. I hope you'll understand."

When he lifts the hand holding the Jewel to his eyelevel, a single tear escapes his eye, and the three observers watch as his mouth moves in a whisper they can't hear, and the miko begins to vanish in front of their eyes, enveloped in blue light.

The last thing the three, and Inuyasha, as well as both full inu taiyoukai can hear is Kagome's scream. "Inuyasha! No!"

* * *

When the blue light vanishes, Kagome finds herself on her knees. Confused, she looks around her, only to see that she's at the bottom of the well. She looks up, only to see the roof of the well house above her. 

She blinks a few times. _Why I'm here? Did I fall?_ Then the memories fill her head. Tears fill her eyes, and she can't stop them from coming. "Inuyasha! Why did you do this to me? Why?!"

She buries her face in her hands and allows tears to come. She can feel her heart breaking, as if it would be made of fragile glass, and a single push would be strong enough to shatter it.

She misses the voices of her family coming from outside the well, until she feels someone kneeling next to her, and putting their hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, sis?"

Recognising Souta's voice she turns her teary eyes at him. "Inuyasha…" That's all she can say before she passes out from emotional stress.

* * *

When she wakes up next morning she finds that she's lying on her own bed, in her pyjamas. Vaguely she wonders who had changed her into it. She surely doesn't remember doing such a thing. Then it hits her. _Mother. She must be very worried for me to acting like that… was it yesterday?_

She yawns and sits up, only to find that her fist is closed, and there's something in it. She frowns before opening her fist. Inside her fist there lies a single silvery white hair. _Inuyasha…_ Then she remembers what he had done, and tears threat to spill again.

She looks at the hair again, fully intending to destroy it, or put it in the trash can, when she notices something. _This isn't snow white, like Inuyasha's. It's too long to be his, anyway._ The threat of tears goes away as she recognises the hair. _It's Sesshoumaru's. But how did it ended up in my fist?_

Kagome reaches under her pillow to get her diary, and pulls it from its hiding place. Then she unlocks the number lock, before opening it. She chooses an empty double-page spread in which she carefully places the hair on, before closing the book, securing the hair in between its pages.

She's still hurting by what Inuyasha did, but she decides not to allow him to hurt her, even if there is half a millennium in between them. Her eyes narrow as she gets up, and goes to shower.

While showering she tries to figure out how many times she will sit Inuyasha as soon as she gets back to the Feudal times. She'll find Sesshoumaru's castle, or she could just wait for the hanyou in Kaede's village.

She finishes her shower, dries herself, and gets dressed. All the time she's thinking of her friends in the past. They must be worried about her. As soon as she's dressed, she packs her backpack, which somehow had followed her home. Seeing that it had been in her room in Sesshoumaru's home when she last had seen it.

After packing, she walks downstairs, to have some breakfast. Her family is already eating, and all three look at her as she walks to the kitchen. "Ohayo, mom, grandpa, Souta."

Her mother glances at the backpack in her hands worriedly. "Ohayo, honey. Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

She smiles at her mother. "I'm sure. I can't wait to see my friends again." She smiles widely, as she walks to the table, and helping herself with the food placed on it. Then she takes her place by her mother and begins to eat.

During the breakfast they talk. Kagome is the first one to speak. "How long I've been out?"

Her mother doesn't have to stop to think about her answer. "We found you yesterday, around early afternoon. So, what happened?"

Kagome falls quiet for a while, trying to decide how much to tell. Eventually, she decides to tell her all of it, from the moment she was captured by what was left of Naraku, to the moment that broke her heart.

Her family listens in silence, only offering a few extra questions in to help her to get on with the story. When she finishes, silence reigns in the kitchen once more.

Silence is broken by Kagome's mother. "Dear, when you go back, try not to be too hard on Inuyasha. I know he cares for you deeply, and wouldn't do something like that unless he felt he had no choice."

Kagome looks at her mother's face for a moment, trying to find out if she's serious or not. To her, the older of the two Higurashi women seems to be serious about this. So, she nods, and smiles a bit. "Okay, mom. I'll sit him only two or three times."

* * *

After hugging her family good bye, and promising to come back to visit soon, Kagome swings the huge monstrosity, also known as her yellow backpack, on her back and heads towards the well house, and the well it hides within. 

Walking, she smiles warmly as she dreams about playing with Shippou, and perhaps drawing again with Rin. Maybe they all could draw something. The kids would love that.

As she reaches the well house, she stops in front of it, glancing around. She loves her home, and the shrine, but soon she would be back in the Feudal times, with her friends, be they old or new.

Then something hits her. The Shikon. She can't pass without a shard on her, and Inuyasha took the Jewel. Her good mood leaves her at this thought.

Then she thinks back to the days following the first time she went through the well. _Yura!_ Her eyes widen, and she grins. "When Yura took the shard I had then, I went through without it. I also came back. And Inuyasha has never seemed to care, he came here and we returned to the Feudal times, without shards."

With a renewed eagerness, she slides the doors open and enters the building. She walks to the well, closes her eyes, and jumps right in…

…Only to find herself in the well, with hurt ankle, and still in the present day Tokyo.

Her mending heart is shattered again, when she realises that she might never see her friends from the past again.

She lets out a scream of anguish, frustration, and anger, which brings her family to the well house, only to see her kneeling inside the well, screaming more from emotional pain that the physical.


	23. In the Past and in the Present

AN: Ack! You've been waited for quite a long time... 2 months... Sorry! This one is 5 pages long, so hopefully it makes something up. I had originally planned it to be an interlude, and Kagome wouldn't be in this one at all, but I changed my mind. So, it's an actual chapter.

Thank you for the reviews, I noticed that there are more than 200 of them! Domo arigato gozaimasu, everyone. -bows-

Angst and fluff coming up, just warning... Besides, those who wanted to kill Inuyasha, Shira and Sesshoumaru are at it grins. Oh, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome will meet again in this one.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha et co, not mine.

Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 23

Toga and Sesshoumaru rush to the garden, only to see Shira shouting at Inuyasha. The hanyou's ears are pressed against his skull. Neither of the full inu can really tell why. Possibly because Shira's loud voice… Near Shira the two can spot Sheiji and Kanna. The dragon's face shows glee, but the void youkai looks as always, emotionless.

Toga reaches the four first. His snarl silences Shira, and gains attention from all who are near. By now Sesshoumaru has reached them too, and is now looking at the four with disinterested look on his face.

Everyone looks at Toga, waiting for him to explain why he wanted their attention. Soon enough he does. "Shira, why you were shouting at my younger son?"

She throws a furious glance at the hanyou before turning her face at the older taiyoukai. "He took the Shikon from the miko, and then sent her away with it! She must be hurting right now!"

Surprise flashes through Sesshoumaru's eyes. Surprise and a bit of sadness. He has a good idea where the miko is, and knows that Rin will be devastated when she hears. It appears that his ward had taken liking to the older girl.

His father's voice brings him back to the present situation. "Inuyasha, is this true?"

The hanyou nods, his ears drooping.

Toga narrows his eyes at the boy. "Explain yourself, my son."

Inuyasha takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly. After this he speaks. "I just wanted this all be over. I wanted her to be safe and happy. I wished that from the Shikon Jewel."

Sesshoumaru breaks the silence that follows. "Where is the Jewel?"

Inuyasha says nothing, but instead he holds out his arm, palm up. He's holding a grey sphere that is attached to the chain Kagome had used to secure the Jewel around her neck. Slowly he holds out the other hand, and carefully taps the sphere with one, sharp claw. In that instant the sphere disintegrates into a pile of dust lying on the hanyou's palm.

Another silence follows. It lasts for long before anyone speaks. That happens to be Toga. "So, a pure, unselfish wish was made. Shikon is no more."

Sesshoumaru inwardly snorted at his father stating the obvious, before walking to his half brother, and grabbing a hold of his neck, lifting him up. "What did you think you would accomplish, little brother?"

Inuyasha's hands grab Sesshoumaru's fore arm, but he doesn't struggle. "I love her. But in here, she can never be happy. If I live to see her time, we can be together again. If I don't… Then I hope she can find happiness with someone else."

Sesshoumaru gives a 'hn', before letting go of the hanyou, causing him to fall two feet. Of course, he falls to his feet. "There are others that this matter touches, Inuyasha. Her human friends will never see her again. The kitsune, who seems to consider her as his mother, or older sister, might not live five hundred years."

Inuyasha can only gape at his brother for a while. "Since when you've cared about something like that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "I merely do not wish to have crying humans, and a kitsune cub, in my home. Scent of tears is unpleasant, and the noise is even more."

Inuyasha growls at him, and is about to say something, when something crashes near them. Instead of saying something rude to his brother, Inuyasha scents the air, recognizing a scent that comes from the object that crashed. "Kagura…"

* * *

All full taiyoukai, and Kanna, and the hanyou are gathered around the bed that holds the badly beaten Kagura. She's still alive, but only barely. She had been brought to her room for healing. The healer had just left, after saying that there was nothing to be done. Her internal injuries were too severe for him to heal them, so it was up to her own youkai blood to heal them.

Sesshoumaru leans over her. "Kagura, I need some answers from you."

She opens her eyes slowly. She knows she's dying, but at least she can be near Sesshoumaru when it happens. "Naraku has priests with him." She has to pause until a fit of coughs passes. After the fit she has blood on her lips and the corner of her mouth. "He's after Kagome. You have to protect her! He… He said that the two priestesses combined their power with the Shikon, unintentionally-"

Another fit of coughs forces her to pause again. He next words come out as whispers. "He… said to tell you, that once he has the priestess and the Shikon, he will bring back the dead priestess, and do what was done to him, to you…"

Once more a fit of coughs forces her to stop talking. This time, however is different. The coughing doesn't seem to stop. Sesshoumaru reaches for Tenseiga, only to find that the sword seems to be unresponsive.

Finally the coughing stops, and Kagura turns her pained gaze at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry I couldn't repay for all bad I've done."

Sesshoumaru merely gazes down at her, passively. She smiles faintly. "I'm glad, that I could see you one last time…"

Then, as they watch, her body disintegrates, and the wind coming seemingly out of nowhere, carries the remaining dust away and outside. Finally, she was really free, and as she had hoped, she was truly like the wind.

* * *

At dinner time Kagome's companions, save for Inuyasha, look around the dining room confusedly. Sango asks the question what Miroku and Shippou are thinking to ask. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha's ears droop at the question, and the taiyoukai exchange glances. Miroku doesn't miss this. "What's going on? Did something happen to her?"

Sheiji decides to speak before others can. "Inuyasha made a wish on the Shikon. The Jewel has been purified and Kagome was sent back to her own time."

Before anyone else can speak, two things happen simultaneously.

Shippou snarls and jumps at Inuyasha, screaming 'you filthy hanyou, why did you do it'. His attack is stopped by Shira's quick hand, and she presses the raging kitsune against her, trying to calm him down by her low growls.

The other thing is Rin's sniffing. She scoots to Sesshoumaru, tears flowing for her eyes. "Is she really gone, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru lowers a hand on the top of her head. "She's in her home now, Rin. She is alive, but can not come back."

After hearing this, the little girl launches herself at Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did she hate Rin so much that she didn't want to be with Rin?"

The taiyoukai who had been momentarily shocked by her action, wraps his left arm around his ward, and puts his right hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair comfortingly. "She did not hate you, Rin. I am sure if she had been given a chance", at this point he sent a glare at his brother, "she would have stayed here."

Toga glances from one of his dining mates from another, before he clears his throat, gaining attention. "As depressing as the current situation might be, we must remember that we still have an important mission ahead of us. What is left of Naraku must be dealt with."

* * *

All of the grown ups, save for Jaken who was assigned to look after Rin, Shippou, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kirara, are in Sesshoumaru's study, making plans for defeating Naraku. Inuyasha suggests his typical strategy. "We find him, I sharpen my Tessaiga on him, and then it's all over."

Basically everyone else in the room rolls their eyes at this 'plan'. Sesshoumaru is the one who speaks out loud the common opinion. "Inuyasha, you are forgetting several things."

The hanyou shoots him a glare. "Be quiet, my plan is good."

Toga interferes before the brothers begin to argue. "We have several things to keep in mind here." He has now everyone's attention. "Naraku is looking for both the miko Kagome, as well as the Shikon no Tama. Kagome is in her time, and Shikon has been purified. He can get neither.

"Also, according to a legend Sesshoumaru and Kagome found, Naraku was bested at the 'Gate to Heaven'. Unless the village you battled him will be called by that name, we have to find that place. For now, we're going with 'what if's so we need more information."

He turns to the dragons. "What do you understand by the name 'Gate to Heaven'?"

Shira and Sheiji exchange a glance, wondering what the older taiyoukai was up to. They do remember hearing a legend of a place with that name. Shira tells the others this. "Our parents have told us legends of a place called by that name. According to them, the 'Gate to Heaven' is a cave found behind a waterfall in a valley that only the pure hearted can enter."

* * *

Kagome glares at Ayumi. "I thought I told you. I'm not in the mood for this."

Her friend smiles at her sheepishly. "I know you did, but ever since you got better and haven't been off school, you've seemed a bit down."

Kagome sighs, and turns her gaze at the building in front of her. This shrine was one of the oldest in Kyoto, and her so called friends had decided to cheer her up by bringing her here. They were supposed to come in Kyoto only to visit Ayumi's relatives.

As she walks around the shrine area, she comes face to face with a statue. She blinks. "Miroku…"

She startles as a voice comes up from behind her. "You know the legend, young lady?"

She turns around to see an older priest. "Umm… A legend?"

The priest looks confused. "You can tell who was pictured in this sculpture. I assumed you knew the legend."

She shrugs. "Could you please tell the legend?"

He narrows his eyes at her avoiding his question, but decides to let it slide. "You see, this shrine was built in the Feudal Era, after a great evil had been defeated. It was built to hold the remains of the warriors who died either in the battle, or were in the battle, but survived and died later of other reasons."

Kagome has a pretty good idea what the 'great evil' was, and at least who some of the warriors were. "Are there other statues like this? I presume this one was in the battle."

The old priest nods. "Yes, houshi called Miroku was in the battle. He was one of the survivors. Would you like to see the other statues?" Kagome nods. "Very well, follow me."

He turns around and starts walking. He heads towards a bigger building, Kagome and her friends right behind him. They reach the door, and as he opens the doors, Kagome gets impatient. She wanted to see which ones of her friends were made immortal as statues.

The doors slide open, and the group steps in. Her eyes widen as she recognizes many of them. The statues are arranged as two lines against two of the walls. She walks to the row on the left of the doors. Sango, Kirara, Shira, a young woman… She stops in front of the statue. The woman resembles Rin, but is older.

She turns to look at the priest. "Who is this?"

He steps in closer to see what statue she had meant. "That's Rin, I believe. Legend says she died, but was brought back." He looked at Kagome, to see her eyes widened. "Bringing back the dead… Only in legends, I'm afraid."

He had gotten wrong the reason why Kagome's eyes had widened. She looked at the statue again. Yes, this was definitely Rin. "What happened to her?"

The priest has to think for a moment. "She wasn't directly involved in the last battle, but she was a ward to one of the participants. She died decades after the battle."

Kagome thanked him, before turning his attention back to the statues. Kagura, Kanna, Kaede, Ayame, and then two women who looked basically identical. Her friends who had stopped near her nearly gaped at the statues.

Yuka was the first to found her voice. "Kagome, they look like you…"

The priest had heard the words, and was looking at the statues, then Kagome, then the statues again. "One of them could be you, miss. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Kagome only nods. How could she tell them that the woman on the left is Kikyo, and the one on the right is Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome herself?

Before the others can ask any difficult questions, she turns around, only to nearly collide with a man with golden eyes, and a long silvery white hair, which is on a low ponytail. Her eyes widen in recognition, but the man shakes his head discreetly to tell her to be quiet.

She can also recognize his voice as he speaks. "Intriguing statues, are they not?" She nods at this. "Do you know who the men on the other row are?"

The man steps aside to allow her to see the statues. "Inuyasha, Toga, Sesshoumaru, Sheiji, Jaken, Kohaku, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippou." She names each statue as she walks from one to another, the man following her.

The others in the room are looking the two shocked, especially since some emotions get into her voice as she had said the words. Inuyasha. There had been pain and tenderness, as well as love. Toga, Sesshoumaru, Sheiji. Kindness and a bit respect. Kohaku. Sadness. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku. Sadness, kindness. Shippou. Tenderness and sadness, maybe a bit love.

* * *

Two hours later Kagome's friends had left for Ayumi's relatives, where they were staying, and Kagome was sitting at one of the outside tables of a cafeteria. Sesshoumaru was sitting across from her, and both had a cup of ice tea in front of them.

He had invited her here, and she had happily agreed, happy to see a familiar face from the past. Except that the face wasn't so familiar now. Hair and eyes were the same, but his markings were gone. He was dressed in a dark coloured suit and a white button-up shirt with purple tie.

She was still trying to comprehend his new outfit, that she heard only part of what he had said. "Umm… What?"

He resisted an urge to roll his eyes. "I merely asked if the tea was good."

She blushed. "Sorry… I was still wondering the outfit, so I suppose I was lost in my own world. The tea is good, thank you for paying for it."

He sighs. "I hid my markings and made my ears look human when we were going through the three tests, remember?"

She blinks. She hadn't remembered. "Uh, so. How is everyone?"

He holds his silence for a moment, gaze turned towards sakura tree nearby.

"Sesshoumaru?"

His face turns back to her. "Not many of the ones you knew in there are still alive."

Her reply is quiet. "I know, the humans must be dead. To me it has only been two months, but to you it has been five centuries. Humans can't live that long."

He holds out his hand and lowers the now-clawless hand on top of hers, causing her to look up and blush. "Kagome, your friends who have died, lived a good life."

She closes her eyes, and Sesshoumaru can smell the unshed tears. "Who are still alive?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting. He answers nonetheless. "Shira, Sheiji, Chichi-ue, Inuyasha, and myself. All of the humans are gone. Jaken, haha-ue, the two-tailed cat, the wolves, the kitsune, Naraku's detachments, the flea Myoga. These are also gone."

Kagome's eyes widen as she understands that nearly all she knew then are gone. "So…" She has to take a break to find her voice before she can continue. "Shippou… He is gone?"

He nods, and she bursts into tears, hiding her face into her hands. Sesshoumaru had never been someone who liked tears, so he stands up from his seat and walks to Kagome.

She startles as she feels him taking her hand and lifting her to her feet. Then as she faces him, his hands come up to cup her cheeks. "Kagome, do not cry. Kitsune missed you, but he grew up, and disappeared a century later. He was never seen again."

Then she remembers what Inuyasha had done. "And where's that hanyou brother of yours? I'm going to sit him until he's lying in a hole as deep as sea."

Sesshoumaru chuckles at this, noting that her tears had dried. "Inuyasha raised the kitsune as his own child, until the day the kitsune disappeared. As for his whereabouts, he's here in Kyoto, with his family."

Kagome blinks. "Family?"

He takes a deep breath before letting the air out and inhaling again to speak. "My brother waited for you for three centuries. But then, he stopped speaking of you, and began to spend a lot of time with Shira. Eventually they became a couple, and had children. Sheiji lives with them, as he refused to leave his sister with Inuyasha's company."

She feels like her heart is braking again. He notices the pained look on her face, and to her surprise, as well as to his own, he closes the space between them, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him. "He purified the Shikon no Tama with his wish. He wished that you would be in safe, and happy. He told himself that he loved you, that he hoped to live to see your time, to be together with you again, and if not, he hoped you would find happiness with someone else."

Slowly Kagome's arm's wrap around his torso, and she lets tears to come. Tears of lost friends, of lost family, of lost love, of broken heart.

He rests his chin on top of her head, while rubbing her back comfortingly.

Finally her tears run dry, and she falls asleep, still standing, in his arms.


	24. Conversations and A Reunion

AN: It's been two months since last update. Gomen! Hopefully these 4 pages can make it up to you. Thank you so much for your reviews, I noticed that there were 12 of them for chapter 23.

CobaltHeart: I wasn't expecting many of the twists at all, until I had written them -grin- I might've said this before, but I'm not sure. I was planning to kill Inuyasha to make sure these two will get together, but I couldn't. And, it sounded better like this.

About Shippou: Actually, I'm not even sure myself if Shippou is gone or not, explanation in the chapter itself. Maybe I won't bring him to the story anymore, maybe I will. I don't know yet. Mostly the final part of the story is quite open, I only have the ending and general plot decided.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha isn't mine, Shira and Sheiji are.

Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 24

Kagome feels very comfortable, lying under a warm blanket, on a soft bed. _Wait a minute… _She opens her eyes to find out that she's indeed lying on bed, under blanket, and it's apparently morning. She yawns and puts the blanket aside, getting up to sitting position.

She looks around her. The room doesn't look familiar, and she frowns. _Where am I?_ She glances down to see if she was still in her clothes.

She wasn't.

With widened eyes see realizes that she has never even owned a pale violet sleeveless night gown, especially not one that appears to be made of fine silk.

She groans inwardly. _I have got to stop waking up in strange places!_

Her groaning is stopped when a knock on the side of the door causes her to start, and a female voice is heard from the other side. "Miss Higurashi, master said you would be awake. Is it okay to come?"

_Master?_ Kagome frowns again, then remembers that she should let the other woman in. "It's okay."

The door opens and a young woman gets in, bowing. "Master wishes for his guest to join him for breakfast. It will be served in half an hour. Your clothes have been cleaned and they are in the cabinet on your right."

The woman turns to leave, never raising her head, but Kagome has a few questions. "Please, wait."

The maid stops, giving Kagome time to ask what she wants to ask. "Where am I?"

Maid responds immediately. "At my master's home. He brought you here last evening. I changed your clothes as he asked me to do."

Then, before Kagome can ask anything else, the maid leaves. With a frustrated sigh, Kagome walks to the only cabinet on her right side, and gets dressed while trying to remember last night's events.

She remembers how her friends had decided to cheer her up, and took her to visit in Kyoto. In there, or maybe here if she is still in Kyoto, they went to one of the shrines, and there were familiar statues in there.

She frowns. There was also someone familiar in there. She's pretty sure that that someone is a person she knew in Feudal Era.

Then she's already back in her clothes, and decides to try to remember who this person was after she had talked with this 'master' about her getting in this place.

She leaves the room, and finds herself in a corridor. She looks at both sides, and notices that on her right there's a door, but on her left, on the other end of the corridor she can see stairs leading down, so she heads that direction.

After landing the stairs, and two floors, she finds herself standing in hall, face to face with a man servant who bows at her. "If you would follow me, Miss Higurashi, I will take you to master."

He doesn't give her any time to respond; instead he begins walking, forcing Kagome to follow him. After turning around one corner he stops in front of a set of doors, opens them, and waves her to get in. She does, only to find herself standing in a spacious dining room, alone with someone she indeed knew in the Feudal Era. "Sesshoumaru?"

She doesn't even realize that the man had closed the doors, as she watches the youkai walking closer. Their eyes stay locked as he approaches her, and finally halts right before her. "I hope you slept well, Kagome. You seemed very tired yesterday."

Her head was tilted upwards, because of their proximity, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see his face well. Without breaking the eye contact she inclines her head a bit. "I slept well, thank you for asking." She pauses for a moment, to gather the courage to ask her question from him. "Umm, what happened yesterday? I recall meeting someone familiar at a shrine, but then nothing."

He grins and offers his arm to her. "I will tell as we are breaking our fast."

She accepts his arm, and he walks her to a chair near the end of the table. When she is seated he takes his own seat at the end of the table. "It was I you met at the shrine. When you and your friends left the shrine, I invited you to join me for a cup of tea, and you accepted.

"While drinking our teas, I told you what had happened to the people you knew in the Feudal Era. Some of the information upset you, and as I comforted you, you fell asleep in my arms. I then brought you to my mansion."

When Sesshoumaru has finished, Kagome swallows hard. "You told me most of my friends were dead, my first love has a family of his own, and my dear Shippou is gone." She already feels the tears coming to her eyes again.

Sesshoumaru's voice gains her attention before she could spill any of the tears, though. "Please, do not cry."

She looks at him. "But my friends…"

"They would not wish you to cry too much and to get sick." He pauses giving his words tome to sink in. "My brother did not think he could live this long. He did not forget you, he told me at his wedding ceremony that it was time for him to move on. He said he could never imagine deserving your love, not after he broke your heart by sending you here."

He pauses for another moment, before he tells one more thing. "The kitsune disappeared, it is not certain that he is dead. However he might be, but if he had any offspring, I am sure that they know of you, and might be looking for you."

Kagome bows her head, to hide the one single tear that leaves the corner of her eye. She knows he can smell it, but decides not to worry about it. "Why did you comfort me yesterday? Why bring me here? You knew where I was staying."

He keeps his silence for a while, when their breakfast is brought in, before responding. "When I rescued you from the youkai, both in the forest and in that village, I did it because of my honour demanded.

"Then, when we had to work together to pass the tests, I did it to gain information of Naraku. Then, we were brought to your time, this time. I was your guest, and you were a kind hostess. I learned to respect you.

"After I rescued you from what Naraku had become, Rin took liking of you, and after you left, unwillingly, she was crushed for a week. I felt it was my responsibility to comfort her, and when Rin got married, and had her own children, I observed her comforting them. I suppose she taught me more than anyone could."

Kagome is sure she had heard sadness in his voice when he had said the last sentence. "You miss her. I suppose she really was like a daughter to you."

Sesshoumaru nods. "This is true."

Their gazes lock again. Kagome sighs. "You and I… We might be different species, but still both were forced to leave something important in the past."

By the look on Sesshoumaru's face, she knows that he agrees.

* * *

Sesshoumaru is sitting in his study, and the human is sitting across his desk, looking a bit nervous. "Kagome, if you want to ask something, then please do so."

He watches how she startles, and then looks up at him. "You didn't mention Naraku. Was he bested at the 'Gate to Heaven'?"

Sesshoumaru cringes inwardly. He should've known that she wants to know that. "After you were sent back here Kagura returned, badly injured. She told that he was after you and the Shikon. However Shikon was no more, and you were safe in your time. So he could not use either of you.

"After Kagura had died, and after my failed attempt to save her life for the good she had done after she left Naraku, a meeting was held. We were planning how and when to defeat Naraku, when the ryuu told us that their parents had told them stories of a place known as 'Gate to Heaven'. According to these stories, the place was a cave behind waterfall in a valley that only pure hearted could enter.

"After checking all possible sources, we found that the place was indeed merely a myth. Or so we thought at that point, but I will get to that later."

He pauses for a moment, noticing her eyes widening. Before she can speak, he continues. "We searched for the hanyou, or rather human, for years, but to no avail. We could not find him, and apparently he did nothing that would be recognised as his handiwork."

When he's finished, he nods at Kagome, giving her permission to speak. She asks a question right away. "So, Naraku might still be out there?"

He shrugs. "If he found a way to become a hanyou again, then yes. If he did not, then no. Humans can not live this long."

Kagome frowns. "And the 'Gate to Heaven'? You mentioned something like you know where it is. Well, you didn't say that in those words, but you were insinuating that, weren't you?"

He inclines his head a bit. "The village where he ceased being hanyou, and became a human, was named, a century after the battle, with a name that has kanji that can be read as 'Gate to Heaven'."

Kagome holds her silence for a moment, and Sesshoumaru waits patiently, knowing that she probably still has questions she wants answers to as soon as possible.

He doesn't have to wait for long. "The statues at that shrine, when were they made? The priest told that the shrine was built in Feudal times, after a great evil, I'm presuming this to mean Naraku, was defeated, to hold the remains of the warriors who had fought, and died, in the battle, or survived but died later."

He sighs before responding. He knew she was going to ask that sooner or later. "Shrine was built soon after you left. Then it was made to hold the remains of Kagura, and later Kanna. Also others who had fought Naraku were buried there when their time came. The kitsune naturally has not been buried, since no remains have been found."

He can smell scent of unshed tears coming from her direction, and can tell that he shouldn't have mentioned the kitsune, so he decides to change the subject. "I am sure that your remaining friends from Feudal Era are more than eager to meet you again."

He knows he chose the right words when he can see her eyes lightening up.

* * *

Kagome is sitting at the front passenger seat in Sesshoumaru's car, while Sesshoumaru himself is driving. She can barely hold her excitement in. He had told her that they were going to meet Shira, Sheiji, Toga, and Inuyasha soon.

She had already decided to 'sit' the hanyou upon their meeting, and after the spell would have worn off, she would hug him tightly, and tell him she was happy that he was happy.

She wouldn't tell him that her heart is still in pieces for what he had done. She is a bit confused, though, that it doesn't feel as bad as it had felt the day before. She glances at the youkai sitting next to her. _Could it be that I'm over Inuyasha because of what Sesshoumaru said at the break fast?_

She, however, can't continue her ponderings any further, when he glances back at her. "We're here." He nods his head towards something in front of them, and turns his gaze t the road again, apparently missing her deep blush.

Kagome's cheeks are burning when she looks through the windshield, only to see a similar mansion than the one Sesshoumaru lives in. "Whoa… I didn't know Inuyasha would agree to live in a place like this."

She hears Sesshoumaru chuckle. "He really had no choice. He still prefers sleeping outside, but he will not say anything against Shira."

Kagome snickers. "So, he's whipped?"

Sesshoumaru lets out a laughter that makes Kagome's heart to skip a beat. She wishes that he will laugh like that more often. "The dragon can be very scary at times."

Kagome has no time to say anything else, when Sesshoumaru stops the car in front of the mansion, and the two step out of the car. She can barely take one step from the car, when she notices the mansion door opening, and a group of people approaching them.

They two walk to the group, and Kagome finds herself in Shira's embrace. "It's nice to see you again, Kagome."

She grins back at the dragon when they separate. "Likewise." Her gaze goes a bit downwards, and she notices that the other woman looks bigger. "Uh, are you pregnant?"

Shira grins widely. "This is the fourth time I'm like this. There are two in there, by the way."

Kagome smiles, before turning to look at Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha."

The hanyou, disguised as human, gulps. Kagome grins, apparently he knows what is expecting him. Why to fail him then? "Sit!"

And with a thud, and a set of chuckles from various beings, Inuyasha hits the ground, staying still for a moment, before the spell wears out letting him to get up. The moment he's on his feet, Kagome launches at him, hugging him tightly.

After a while, he responds, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry. I know I deserved that 'sit'. Please forgive me, I just wanted you to be safe and happy."

She smiles, still hugging him. "I forgive you, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru told me why you did it, and what you said. I'm happy for you, and thankful that you looked after Shippou."

Inuyasha retreats from the embrace, and she lets him go. "Kagome, I'm sure you find your happiness with someone, someone who wouldn't break your heart."

Kagome smiles, but can't stop a few tears from coming from her eyes. As she dries them, she can feel a calming hand lowering to her shoulder. A quick glance reveals Sesshoumaru whose one hand is on her shoulder, apparently unconsciously, and his gaze is at Inuyasha.


	25. Emotions Found out and The Children

AN: Finally, 25th chapter. More than 4 months since the last chapter. I apologize that. Real life has been very busy for a while. I'm still not dropping any of the stories. I hope these 7 pages will be enough to make the long wait up to you.

Thanks for reviews, I really appreciate them. Oh, and more twists ahead -grin- Not much happens in this chapter, though, it's mostly about figuring about emotions and all. Of course, I'm introducing three new characters, namely Inuyasha's and Shira's three children. Their names might be familiar to you, by the way.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha's kids, Shira, and Sheiji are mine, others aren't.

Chapter 25

Cheery chattering fills the dining room in where old friends are having a light lunch. Or light and light. Shira, Inuyasha, and Sheiji are eating their second huge portions of hot home made ramen, while rest are barely in the half way of their first smaller cups.

Toga is sitting at the one end of the table, with both of his sons on his sides. Inuyasha is on the left, Sesshoumaru on the right. Kagome is sitting next to Sesshoumaru, and Shira is sitting next to her husband. Sheiji is on the other end of the table. Three children of Shira and Inuyasha are out in the city, with their friends.

Kagome recalls the pictures of the three children as Toga, the proud grand father, had shown them to her quite eagerly before the lunch. Oldest was born only bit more than a century ago. They had named her Rin, for apparent reasons. In the picture she had looked like a spitting image of the girl who used to follow Sesshoumaru around. They had told her that Sesshoumaru had actually smiled a warm smile when they had asked him if they could name her that. He had happily agreed.

Second oldest child was a boy, Kohaku, who was born seventy years ago. He only resembled the young taijiya a bit, but enough to share a name with him. Third child was a girl, named Izayoi, after Inuyasha's mother. It had been Shira's idea. This one had born 'only' thirty years ago.

All three had slightly pointed ears and dark hair. Rin had brown eyes, Kohaku had grey, and Izayoi had blue eyes. None of the three seemed to bear any markings, but according to what Inuyasha had told her, when the three got angered, single pair of blue stripes would form on their cheeks. They weren't able to take any 'real' form, though.

Kagome had read some hereditary genetics, but couldn't figure out one odd trait of the children. Their dark hair. Their mother had golden hair, and their father had mostly white hair, except for nights of new moon, when he had black hair. She would've expected them to have blonde hair, white or gold.

She shakes herself from her ponderings as she hears Sesshoumaru saying her name. She turns her head to him to see that his attention is at his audience, which seems to be eager to hear whatever he's saying. Seeing his profile, Kagome blushes slightly. Very few women could say that they knew man as gorgeous, or rather as _beautiful_ as Sesshoumaru was.

In the middle of all blushing she nearly misses what he is telling to the others, so she starts and turns her attention completely to what he's saying.

He is telling the others about their meeting recently. "I asked if she wanted to have a cup of tea with me, as I would tell her about what happened to the people she knew in the Feudal times."

His face turns to Kagome, and their eyes lock. The others follow his gaze. "You were very upset as you heard of your friends who have passed away, Kagome. There is no reason for you to be sad anymore. As you see, many who you knew then, are still here. Also, three more are willing to get to know you, after hearing so many stories of you."

Kagome can't turn her eyes from his. Not that she wants to. So, since their gazes are locked, both fail to notice the looks on the faces of the youkai and hanyou in the room. Sheiji and Inuyasha look stunned, as they have never seen Sesshoumaru looking at anyone with as intense eyes as he's now looking at Kagome.

Shira and Toga are both smiling widely. Both can remember how much Sesshoumaru had spoken of Kagome and the 'adventures' they had together. It had always been apparent to these two that some time during their adventures, the youkai had started to respect the woman.

The female dragon is pretty sure that the stubborn dog is actually grown to love the woman, and is about to say this out loud, when she hears a very quiet 'no' coming from Toga's direction.

She turns to look at the older youkai, but his gaze is at his son. Something in his eyes disturbs Shira. She turns her gaze back to the two, after deciding to have a talk with Toga later.

Toga's thoughts are on the same line as Shira's, but only partially. He's sure that his older son respects the woman, but he's not sure if he loves her. He knows his son well enough, and can remember him saying several times that when it would be his time to 'marry', as the humans put it, he would choose his wife on basis of respect, not love.

The older taiyoukai is quite sure that his son has loved only one who has never been biologically part of his family, and that was Rin, the little girl Sesshoumaru had taken in as his daughter. Even in her case, and Sesshoumaru had said it himself, at first he had allowed the girl to follow him because she had been kind to him, even though he hadn't asked for it.

Kind of _quid pro quo_, a favour for a favour.

However, according to his own words, his son had begun to grow on her, wanting to protect her just for her own sake, not just out of his honour. Eventually he had not just seen her as his daughter, but also called her that.

This father-daughter love had taken nearly ten years. Toga suspects that his son would marry the woman before that time had passed, whether he had grown to love her during that time or not.

Toga is quite sure, that the woman would agree to marry Sesshoumaru if he asked. Maybe not right away, but his son was accustomed to get what he wanted, and if he wanted her as wife, he would know the ways to get her to agree to his proposal.

His eyes find Kagome's blushing face, and her eyes that tells him how she feels towards his son. Respect, kindness, friendship. And something else. He sighs inwardly. The girl has fallen in love with his son. But for now it's just a crush. Unless the crush turns into love, if the two do get married soon, that marriage could be loveless, for a while.

Or possibly she might forget the crush and never to actually love his son. That wouldn't be good. He has seen how his younger son is happy with Shira, and they love each other. He also remembers his marriage to Sesshoumaru's mother. That one was arranged, and had been loveless. They had respected each other, and at least he wasn't unhappy, but he wasn't happy either.

That's not something he wants for the two. He wants his son to be happy, and he wants the young woman he learned to like and respect even after knowing her for so short time.

* * *

After lunch Kagome and Shira are in the garden, chatting about 'female things'. They had left the men in the house to talk about whatever it was men talked about when they were alone. Kagome was sure they were talking about sports and cars and things like that.

Thought of Sesshoumaru talking about what team would win in any sports, or who single athlete was the best in his or her sport, brought a smile on Kagome's face. His basically blank face and his cool, generally emotionless, voice wouldn't fit into her idea of men talking about 'manly' subjects.

Gentlemanly subjects like politics would fit Toga and Sesshoumaru, but she really couldn't imagine Inuyasha and Sheiji discussing calmly over such matters.

Or Sesshoumaru and Toga discussing passionately about games, sports, cars and such, for the matter.

She suddenly starts as she can hear Shira's laughter. She comes back from her musings and glares at the youkai. "What's so funny?"

Shira snickers. "You should've seen your face, Kagome. First the expression on your face was musing, then it turned into a smile, and finally into quite funny. What were you thinking about?"

So, Kagome tells her, causing the youkai to burst into a fit of laughter. When Shira manages to speak again she takes a deep breath. "Kagome, all of us have changed during these centuries. Inuyasha isn't as brash anymore. Neither is my brother. As for the two full inu, they aren't as 'high and mighty' as they were. Well, Toga never was much like that, but Sesshoumaru was."

Kagome nods. "I know he was. So, has he changed a lot?"

Shira raises one eyebrow. "Interested in him now are we?"

The human blushes. "I-I… He's been kind to me ever since we met after I was sent back to my time."

Shira smirks. "You _do_ have feelings for him, don't you?"

Kagome only nods, since she can guess that the youkai wasn't really expecting an answer.

The youkai's next question surprises her. "What feelings?"

She raises her face to meet the youkai's gaze. Shira had made a good question. _What_ did she feel towards the youkai? Respect of course. Friendship. He had saved her life more than once, and they had worked well during the three tests.

So, even though the youkai wasn't expecting an actual answer, she decides to give her one. "I'm not sure if you've heard that he has saved my life more than just once, just as he had tried to take it away a few times." Shira nods at this, prompting her to continue.

So she does. "At first time we met, he tried to kill me. I had drawn the Tessaiga from the stone, something he hadn't been able to do, so that's why he tried it then. And later, when I had broken part of his armour with my arrow, he tried to kill me again. Then I thought him to be this uncaring and cruel and emotionless youkai who hated his little brother just because of the human blood in his veins.

"Later I realized that he wasn't like that, much. When Inuyasha's youkai blood took control, he came there and stopped him. And then told us how to prevent it from happening again. We later learned of Rin. That's when I realized that I had been wrong. He wasn't uncaring or cruel. He was just as he was.

"And when he saved me from youkai that were attacking me, and when he agreed to take me to Inuyasha, and even healed me when I had eaten poisonous berries… I had never expected him to do that. Sure, he saved me from Mukotsu the poison master, by accident as he put it, and he protected Rin always, but I was his brother's human."

Kagome pauses for a moment to take a breath before continuing. "And then when you allowed us to take the three tests, we worked well together. During that time I learned to respect him, especially when I learned more of him during the third test."

She holds a short pause during which Shira asks a question, frowning. "What happened then? Sesshoumaru only told that you two were brought to your time. What actually did happen, he barely mentioned. Just something about this 'Gate to Heaven', and how you found a bit about it in a book of legends."

Kagome holds her silence for a while. For some reason Sesshoumaru hadn't told much about that time. She's not sure why, though. She should talk about it with him. "It's a long story, and I think I should talk with him about why he didn't tell you more. I'm sure he has a good reason not to tell, though."

Shira gives her a faint smile. "I know what he's like, so I understand. I'm curious though."

Kagome returns her smile. "I thought he only cared about himself and wanted to get what he thought was his, at any cost. After he got the Tokijin he and Inuyasha didn't fight as much. But still I thought that the two could never get along like they have."

"What changed your thoughts of him?" Shira's voice is quiet.

Kagome's smile widens. "Let's just say that I saw a whole new side of him during the three tests. I suppose that's how learned to respect him. I think I can call him a friend."

* * *

As the women are talking their things out in the garden, the four men are in the living room having a conversation of their own. But their topic isn't sports or cars, nor music, games, movies, or politics.

Not even close. Their topic is certain time travelling Tokyo girl.

Inuyasha is grinning at his older half brother. "Don't think I didn't see that."

Sesshoumaru glances coolly at the hanyou. "Care to specify, little brother?"

The hanyou does as asked, smiling widely. "When you brought her here, and after she had 'sat' me and all that, after her hugging me, you placed a hand on her shoulder."

Sesshoumaru frowns. "I surely did nothing such."

Inuyasha is about to point out that he saw it, when his father's voice, filled with mirth, gets there first. "Actually, my son, you did. Even Kagome noticed that."

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "I do not remember such, thus if I did do it, it was subconscious, and something I did not mean to do."

Toga locks his gaze with his older son's gaze, and the mirth is gone from his voice as he speaks. "Sesshoumaru, what are you feelings towards that girl, Kagome?"

The younger youkai holds his silence for a while, thinking about this. What _does_ he feel for her? At first she was just a human accompanying his brother. A human who wounded his pride when she pulled the Tessaiga from the stone, when he himself wasn't able to do it.

Only reason his pride wasn't hurt that badly was that Inuyasha hadn't been able to pull it from the stone, either.

Then later she had gotten annoying when during his fight with Inuyasha she had used her arrow to break his armour.

He had tried to kill her after that. He wonders how things would be if he had succeeded then. Or if he had succeeded at his father's tomb. Although, he should've known that the sword would protect the human.

During time, he had learnt to see that she was not an ordinary human. She could see the shards of the Shikon, and she was a powerful miko, with archery skills that could match Kikyo. She still is, he supposes. And she never received any training. Or that was what Inuyasha had said.

When the girl had gotten herself in trouble and the hanyou was nowhere to be found, he had saved her because of his honour. He had protected and healed her because of his honour.

Still, he supposes, by then he had already started to respect the girl, not only because of her usefulness in finding Naraku, but also because she had actually had enough guts to wave the rusty Tessaiga at him, yelling at him how he had tried to kill her.

Not many would've done that. Especially not many humans. Few members of the resurrected band of seven were an exception.

Then, the three tests. During them he had slowly grown to respect her, and even consider her as a friend.

He thinks he has the answer now. "I respect her, and see her as a friend."

Toga narrows his eyes. "Are you planning to marry her?"

Sesshoumaru hears gasps and notices that both Sheiji and Inuyasha are gaping, glancing from him to his father, and then back to him. This answer he already knows, though. "Why would I wish to marry a human?"

Toga sighs. "Do you care about her, other than a friend?"

Sesshoumaru is about to shake his head, but realizes that he's not sure. So, he settles for a shrug.

The older youkai shakes his head. "My son, I know you, and I remember what you have said about marriage. You have said that love is no reason for you to get married. But respect is. And you said yourself, you respect her and see her as a friend. I know that when you do feel like getting married, you will choose her."

Sesshoumaru shrugs again. "Of the available women I know, she is the one I respect most. She's still a human, though."

Toga nods. "Yes, she is. Still, there are no available youkai women left."

For a while silence reigns in the room. It's soon broken by Inuyasha. "Are you planning to go after her? So that she would marry you?"

Sesshoumaru stares at his brother and falls into his thoughts again. Is he planning to try to get her to marry him? That would be a marriage of reason. As sensible that sounds, he's not ready to marry anyone yet. He shakes his head. "I'm not planning anything of the sort."

Toga nods, smiling. "Then I think you don't mind if I invite her to stay here for the rest of her journey in Kyoto?"

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes. What is his father up to now? He decides to find out someday. Now he only shrugs. "Do as you wish."

Toga's grin widens, and it's starting to worry Sesshoumaru. He should've been expecting his next words, by just looking at that grin. "I also want you to stay here during her stay."

Sesshoumaru groans, but sees no honourable way out, so he has to agree. "As you wish, father."

* * *

Kagome looks around the room she's going to spend the rest of her nights at Kyoto in. As soon as she had returned inside with Shira, Toga had invited her to stay rest of her visit with them. She had agreed after a short whispered conversation with Shira. She didn't mind being with these people –er, youkai- who she knew, and still knows, better than her friends from school.

The room she's in looks suspiciously similar than the one she had woken up in this morning at Sesshoumaru's mansion. Actually, this room could've been the very same, if she wouldn't have been sure that she's in Toga's mansion now, not Sesshoumaru's.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru… After she had agreed to stay here, Toga had informed her that also Sesshoumaru would be staying.

She turns to the window, looking at the garden. After a moment her gaze turns at the horizon as her thoughts wander off to somewhere unknown to anyone else but her.

Does she _really_ mind that he's staying here too? No, she doesn't think she does. She actually thinks that she might enjoy his company.

Did she enjoy his company during the tests? Not at first. She had accepted his company during the first two tests, and not disliked it, but the third test… She hadn't definitely minded his company then.

Hadn't minded, but had she enjoyed it?

She can't stop herself from blushing. She had actually.

She closes her eyes. This is just how things went with Inuyasha. Is she falling in love with her first love's brother? Or…

She can't take that thought any further, as Shira's voice comes at the door. "Kagome, Toga wants us all downstairs. Oh, and Rin, Izayoi, and Kohaku are here too."

Kagome starts smiling. She can't wait to see the three. So she walks to the door and opens it, coming face to face with a widely smiling Shira. "So I can finally see them?"

Shira nods and grabs her wrist, and then starts more or less dragging the other girl down the corridor, then down the stairs, and to the living room where she can see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Toga, Sheiji, and the three people she had already seen in the photo's that Toga showed her earlier.

All three are sitting in the couch. On the left is a young woman who's like spitting image of what Rin must've been at that relative age. She seems to be about fifteen. Next to her is the boy who seems to be same age as the Kohaku she knew once had been when she had first met him. So, about eleven. Finally, the one on the right looks younger than the Rin she knew had been.

She frees her wrist from Shira's grip and approaches the couch. However, before she can reach it so that she could introduce herself, she is halts as she hears a familiar voice saying her name from next to her. She turns to look at her right to see Toga.

The older taiyoukai seems to be excited. "Kagome, meet Rin, Kohaku, and Izayoi, my grand children. Children, this is Kagome, the miko of the Shikon Jewel we've told you about many times."

He is barely able to finish his sentence before the one named Rin gets up and walks to Kagome. "You don't look like the mighty miko father always talks about. Are you sure you're powerful?"

Kagome can only stare at the girl. Sesshoumaru's Rin had never been like this. She turns at Inuyasha, one brow arched in question, when Toga's voice brings her attention to the older youkai.

Toga sounds reprimanding. "Rin, behave."

From Rin he turns to Kagome. "My apologies, I should've warned you. Rin was lively and polite like her namesake until a decade or so back. I believe you humans call it 'puberty'."

Kagome grins at him. "It's okay, I know how puberty affects people, especially young girls." She turns at Rin. "Actually I still have my powers. So, I can make you a similar necklace than the one your father is wearing."

Rin's eyes widen, and she glances at Inuyasha, her gaze at the beads around his neck. Then she turns back to Kagome with a grin. "He has told us about how you would always say 'sit' if he annoyed you, and what that rosary did."

Then she bows at her, before returning to her siblings. As soon as she is sitting, Kohaku stands up and approaches Kagome, who is wondering if he would be like his namesake.

She's about to find out as he greets her. "We've heard a lot about you. Can you tell us of the adventures you had, in case our father _forgot_ to mention some of it?"

Kagome glances at the blushing Inuyasha. So he has left out some embarrassing parts of their adventures. She should fix that. Smiling innocently she turns back at Kohaku. "I'll be happy to fill in every detail he might have missed. Did he tell you about how we met Shippou and how the kitsune was able to trick him?"

A gleeful glint lights in Kohaku's eyes. "Nope."

Kagome laughs. "Well, that was what happened. And a group of monkey spirits did the same a bit later, I will tell you all about that soon."

Kohaku bows at her, before walking back to the couch. As he goes, Kagome can swear she can hear him snickering.

Kohaku sits down and glances at Izayoi, who glances from her brother to Kagome, and then starts blushing and hides her face in Kohaku's arm.

Kagome glances at Inuyasha, confused.

He shrugs. "She is quite shy." He turns his attention at his youngest child. "Izayoi, come. She won't bite you or anything like that."

Kagome smiles at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about it." Then she too turns at the little girl. "You know, you look like the other Izayoi. And she was beautiful."

The girl lifts her head and glances warily at Kagome, who then crouches down. "I met her once. Well, it wasn't her, but a youkai impersonating her. That's how I know that she was beautiful. I also heard stories about her. How kind she was, and how her own people nearly abandoned her because she had chosen a youkai over a human. I also heard how she protected the hanyou son she had, especially when the child's father was gone."

The girl now looks taken aback, and she glances at Toga, and from him her gaze turns back at Kagome. "But grand father is still alive."

Kagome glances at Toga as well, and she can see him shaking his head slightly. So, they never told the girl, or maybe all three children, that he died the night Inuyasha was born, and came back to life only because of the Shikon no Tama. He apparently wishes her not to tell the truth either.

So, she complies. Thinking her words carefully she turns back to the girl. "Gone doesn't always mean dead. I'm sure he would've wanted to be there, but just couldn't."

Izayoi nods and as Kagome glances at the other two children, she can see Kohaku smiling at her. Rin however…

Rin's eyes are narrowed. "What do you know about what happened?"

Kagome sighs. "Only what I heard. Toga couldn't watch their child grow up. To put it in one sentence."

The girl shrugs. "That's about what they told us too. But I don't quite believe that."

Before Kagome can figure out how to respond to that she is saved by a servant who announces that dinner will be served shortly.

Something Kagome, and everyone else in the room missed, as Kagome was talking to the three children, was how during the entire time someone had been staring intensively at her.

As Kagome disappears through the door, Sesshoumaru knows that she would become a great mother one day. But, of course, he wouldn't allow her to marry just any man. Even though he wouldn't most likely be interested enough in her to marry her, he could always make sure that the one she would marry would be worthy of her.

He wouldn't accept any man who might harm her in any way. He respects her too much to allow any man to hurt her. The man would have to be able to provide for her and their children, be educated and, of course, honourable.

He isn't sure if Kagome would accept him chaperoning her, he knows her temper too well to presume her being docile as most women in Feudal Era were. He shrugs at the thought. She doesn't need to know.

His thoughts are interrupted as Toga appears at the doorway. "Are you coming? We're waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru walks to his father. "Then let us not keep them waiting."

As the two are walking towards the dining room, Sesshoumaru reaches a decision. He will not trust any man that Kagome would find. As a good chaperone, he'll find her a husband he approves. In fact, he already has someone in mind.

Yes, that guy would be perfect for Kagome. He has a good income, he is very educated, and has a good reputation of being kind and honourable. He has known the man long enough to know that he could trust her in his hands.

So, all he has to do know is to make a few phone calls and make sure the man would meet Kagome and they could get to know each other. Would the two fall in love? Perhaps. And if they didn't, well, as long as they could live together and respect each other, it wouldn't be his problem.

This decided, he sits down on his chair, and prepares to eat his dinner, sending glances at the young woman he is now chaperoning, without her knowledge. Of course, if it was up to him, she would never find out.


	26. New Threat and Old Times

AN: Five months... I'm sorry it took this long. To compensate, you'll get 12 (+ one row) pages. Beginning of the year, up until mid May my focus was on my thesis, so I wrote chapters only when I really had time, which wasn't often.

Anyway... Some ponderings in the beginning might be quite... confusing. Hopefully you can follow. I was originally planning to post this at smaller sections (at least couple good places to end the chapter to), but I thought you've been waiting long enough so...

Thanks for the reviews. Few responses to the questions and ponderings you had in them: 1) No, Sesshomaru wasn't thinking of Hojo, more in the chapter. 2) mangadreams: You got it! -grin-

I changed the way I write the taiyoukai's name to Sesshomaru, just trying to see how it fits.

Oh, and by the way, tiny amount of fluff ahead -grins- Not sure how that happened, though -sweatdrop-

DISCLAIMER: Midoriko, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Toga (and other Inuyasha characters I might mention) belong to Rumiko Takahashi (who finally finished the manga, by the way). OC's belong to me.

No more ado, just... Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Kagome walks through the mansion's garden, completely in her thoughts. For the umpteenth time since meeting Inuyasha's children she has been thinking of what it would be like having her own children.

She shakes her head, yet again. She's too young for that. She's got to finish education, get a job, and find herself a guy to marry.

She goes through her 'obstacles' one at a time, trying to find solutions. She really wants to have a baby of her own, to take care of, to raise, and to tell her stories to...

Now to her reasons... Her age is a good reason. Maybe after her twentieth birthday she would be truly ready. Sure, some have got babies at younger age than her current living years. So, maybe in three to five years would be earliest that it would be good time to have kids.

Her education... She sighs. Finish highs school and go to University and graduate from there. That would help her to get a job, which is the obstacle number three. She needs to get a job to be able to support herself and the baby.

Then the last obstacle, finding a guy. Does she even know many guys who are husband and father material? Inuyasha is obviously out of question, being married already and all.

Hojo? The guy still has feelings for her, Yuka had told a lot about how he constantly talked about her. She doesn't have feelings for him, though. Yet, he is a good guy. So, possibly.

Sesshomaru? She sighs heavily. He would never be interested in her. Besides, he was just a friend to her, right?

Sheiji? A guy bit like Inuyasha. She smiles. Naah, she doesn't want anyone like Inuyasha. If she couldn't get the hanyou, no one like him would replace him. Besides, she barely knows Sheiji.

So, the guy would have to be unlike Inuyasha. That leaves only two options, of which human one seems better choice.

Or does it?

She could never tell Hojo about her travels through the well, or about the youkai of past and present. She doesn't want to keep secrets from her future husband.

That leaves just Sesshomaru. She grimaces. Like he would ever marry a human like her. Sure, he's changed, and they're friends now, but still. They would be just friends, that's all.

Her ponderings come to a quick halt as she hears a rustling sound from the bushes nearby.

She glances at the manor, thinking about getting someone to accompany her in finding out what the sound was, but then she remembers that she faced Naraku and his minions at one time, so she turns her attention at the bushes, trying to figure out if there's someone in there.

Warily she approaches the bushes and almost jumps as a small furry something jumps at her, nearly causing her to scream. Only the fact that there are youkai with sensitive, easily hurting ears nearby makes her to keep the scream from getting out.

Feeling her heart thumping fast against her chest, she glances down at the furry little thing that is currently watching her.

A rabbit.

She smiles at it, and speaks in a low voice. "Hey there, you scared me quite a lot. You're pretty cute, you know?"

She then bends down and reaches carefully at the animal with one hand, hoping to be able to touch its soft looking fur.

A voice inside her head reminds her that in the past this rabbit might've been a youkai, but she pushes that notion aside because she can't feel youki coming from it.

As her fingers touch the soft fur, she can feel how the animal tenses under her touch, but then it relaxes.

She smiles and reaches at it with her other hand, getting happily surprised as the animal allows her to actually grab it and hold it.

Kagome gets to her feet and pulls the rabbit to her chest, petting it all the time.

She then decides to take the rabbit inside, knowing that little girls love to pet furry things, and Izayoi seems to be a little girl, so that she might like to touch the rabbit the way Kagome herself had.

As she walks towards the mansion she notices that the rabbit seems to have a thin collar around its neck.

With a frown she follows the thin fabric with her fingers, only to find a small glass capsule that is hanging from the collar.

Now she's very confused. Why would a rabbit have something like this?

Before she can think of anything else, she hears Shira's voice. "Here you are, we were... Kagome, where did that come from?"

Kagome glances up at Shira, noticing that her eyes are at the rabbit. "I, uh, heard sounds from the bushes over there", she points behind her with the hand that had found the capsule, "and this one came out from there."

Shira glances at the bushes, before nodding. "You can bring her in, for now. Izayoi would love to take care of her for a while."

Then she turns around and starts walking back towards the mansion, followed by Kagome, who doesn't even bother to ask how the youkai had known the rabbit is a girl. She figures out the dragon had smelled it.

* * *

Sesshomaru holds a list of six names in his hands as he's sitting at his desk. Each of these men could make a good husband for his new ward. All men are still fairly young, have a good job or good studying place, come from rich family or have made wealth of their own, are respectful and have good reputation.

He had arranged the names by his preference, the one he had thought about earlier being top on the list. First he would see if this man and Kagome could be enough match for each other so that they would marry. If they wouldn't, he would move down the list to the next one and next one as long as it would take.

As he had told his father about this, the older youkai had actually suggested that if none of the men in the current list would match, he should marry her himself, but only if he loves her.

He thinks that his father must be getting old. He respects the woman, and considers her as a friend, but he wouldn't marry her, a human.

Suddenly an image comes to his mind. Inuyasha, and he's saying something, something about how he had laid his hand on her shoulder after she had 'sat' the hanyou. He had said that it was an instinctive gesture.

He is not sure if he believes that anymore. He had only done that before with Rin, and only after she had travelled with him for quite some time, after he had begun to think of the little girl as his daughter instead of just a human child who had been following him and who had become his ward.

He frowns. Does he actually care about the priestess more than he would care about a friend?

He shakes his head. Ridiculous idea. The girl is just a friend, nothing more.

He tries to ignore a small voice that says that he should admit that he sees her more than a friend, after all Rin had been more than a friend, a daughter, when he had comforted her that way.

He shakes the thought off of his head. His priority now is to find a good husband for her. A husband who would be worthy of her.

He ignores the small voice as it implies that only he would be worthy of her, after all she is a heroine, a fearless fighter. And feisty. Not many men could handle that kind of women.

* * *

Toga is in his study, reading the day's paper. Mostly the articles and news are the usual, armed conflict on the other side of the world, or actually several - Toga muses that it was once the youkai who humans hated, now it seems to be other humans – of them, a small scale natural disaster, yet another miracle medicine for incurable disease…

Then his eyes find something unusual. The headline itself, _Vandalism at amusement park in Tokyo_, isn't that odd really, but the picture that accompanies the article is. The picture shows a shattered mirror that has half a dozen men and women surrounding it.

The oddity in the picture is that by the look at the pattern of the shattered glass on the mirror and beneath it, the mirror was broken from _inside_.

Or maybe it just blew up from the inside.

But still, how could either of the scenarios happen?

Suddenly he remembers what Sesshomaru had told him about the three tests he passed with Kagome. During the third test there had been a malicious mirror.

He wonders if this is the same mirror. He decides to find out. "Sesshomaru!"

After a minute a knock can be heard from the door. "Come in."

The door opens and reveals Sesshomaru. "You called, father?"

Toga pushes the news paper towards his son, and points at the picture. "Is this mirror the one you told me about? The one that you and Kagome faced?"

The younger youkai bends down to look at the photo. He studies it for a second before his head snaps back up and his widened eyes meet his father's gaze. "It is the same. And by the look of it, the power inside it has broken loose."

The older youkai closes his eyes. "What do you think this power is?"

Sesshomaru lets out a silent groan. "It was created by Naraku. He might have put something of himself into it, possibly another detachment."

Toga opens his eyes slowly. "We need to find out the truth of this power, its identity, intentions, and how it got out."

Sesshomaru frowns. "How do you plan to do that?"

The older taiyoukai flashes a small grin. "Being dead has its pros, my son. Some time after my death I found out about an artefact that possesses all the knowledge in the world."

The younger taiyoukai tilts his head to one side. "You sound as if you know where this artefact is."

Toga inclines his head. "It's a statue located inside a cave nearby."

The look on Sesshomaru's eyes becomes determined. "If you tell me the precise location, I will go there and ask the questions."

His father shakes his head. "It is not that simple. The cave itself is hidden, and can only be found by a priestess."

Sesshomaru sighs. "Kagome."

Toga nods. "Once she has entered the cave, she will have to prove her worth in gaining the information she seeks. For this reason, she must not go alone."

The younger youkai narrows his eyes at the older one. "What do you suggest?"

The other youkai grins. "We all will accompany her."

Sesshomaru becomes suspicious. "We all?"

Toga smiles. "Me, you, Shira, Sheiji, and Inuyasha. It'll be like the old times."

* * *

Shira and Kagome study the capsule which lies at the latter one's palm. The rabbit had been given to Izayoi's care, and she alongside with Rin, are in their room playing with it.

Kagome's eyes are at the capsule but her words are directed at Shira. "Can you smell or sense anything of this?"

Shira's response comes after a short silence. "It smells like rabbit. As for anything else, no. I sense no youki or holy powers coming from it. Have you any idea what it could be, Kagome?"

The human studies the inch-long capsule carefully. "Well, I think this is similar to capsules that have used at times to carry messages strapped to dove's leg. Except that those are usually a bit bigger and made of metal, not glass."

She nearly startles as Shira's hand suddenly appears out of nowhere and her fingers grab the capsule. As soon as she has gotten over her mild fright she turns to glare at the youkai to see her holding the capsule with two fingers in front of her nose. "What did you do that for?"

The youkai glances at her quickly, then turns her attention back at the capsule. "This might have a message inside."

And then, before Kagome can protest, the youkai breaks the capsule revealing a piece of paper that has been folded multiple times. Just as quickly she also unfolds the paper as the priestess watches.

Soon the A5 sized paper is completely unfolded, and Shira studies it wide eyed.

Kagome is confused of the youkai's reaction. "What is it?"

Shira blinks once before handing the paper to Kagome. "See for yourself."

She takes the offered paper and glances at it quickly. There are rows of kanji combined with a drawing of a big spider. "This spider… Naraku's symbol was a spider; do you think this has something to do with him?"

Shira's response comes quite fast. "Possibly. Can you read the kanji?"

Kagome tries to read them, only to find out that she doesn't recognize even half of them. "Not really. Can you?"

The youkai shakes her head. "Bit more than half only, but I believe Toga might be able to read them."

Kagome is about to stand up and get the youkai there, when Toga himself appears at the living room. "Might be able to read what?"

Promptly Kagome hands the paper to Toga who takes it curiously.

As the youkai studies the paper Kagome notices Sesshomaru who had followed his father and is now standing next to him, his eyes at Kagome.

Kagome sends him a small smile before Toga's voice gains her attention. "Where did you get this?"

Shira responds before Kagome can. "It was in a small capsule that was hanging from a rabbit's neck. That rabbit was found by Kagome at the garden, and is now with the girls." Then she holds a pause before asking a question of her own. "Can you read it?"

With a sigh Toga goes to sit on his own chair. "Yes, I can. It's a warning that says that Naraku is still around."

Kagome gasps. "But I thought he was turned into human. How can he still live?"

Toga shrugs. "Sesshomaru told me of the mirror you and he found at the amusement park during your tests. He also told that it was created by Naraku. I think it is possible that the hanyou put something of himself, a detachment possibly, in it."

The human closes her eyes and sighs. "Then it should be fine. As long as the mirror is fine-"

She is stopped by Toga by clearing his throat. "Then we have a problem."

Kagome blinks. "Huh?"

Instead of giving her a vocal response, Toga gestures at his son who then holds out the news paper that had been in his hand at the miko who takes it.

As Kagome and Shira read the article about the mirror, the two taiyoukai observe the women's reactions to it. Their reactions are simultaneous, starting from surprise that is followed by confusion which is then followed by determination.

Shira is the first to speak. "We must find out what is going on. Toga, do you have any ideas?"

The older taiyoukai nods. "After I had shown this to Sesshomaru, it was decided that we should go to seek information of this whatever it was who broke out of the mirror."

The dragon's eyes widen. "You're talking about the statue that has all the knowledge?"

Toga narrows his eyes. "You know of it?"

Shira gives him a small smile. "Our parents told us a lot of legends, that statue was one of them. Still, I thought it was just a legend."

Toga shrugs. "So did I, before I died. While on the other side, I learned that it was true." Then he proceeds by telling the women the same he had told Sesshomaru.

After he finishes, a silence falls to the room.

It lasts for only a short moment before it gets broken by Kagome's voice. "So, it's like with the Shikon no Tama, eh? I'm needed again. What if I'm not worthy?"

Shira lowers her hand at the human's shoulder. "You were worthy of carrying the Shikon, and worthy of having the ability to purify it. You are definitely worthy of finding this statue."

Kagome opens her mouth to protest but is stopped by Sesshomaru. "Is this really the girl who pointed Tessaiga at me, accusing me of trying to kill you?"

The girl narrows her eyes. "Oh, be quiet, you over grown poodle." Then she turns her attention at snickering Shira. "What?"

The dragon grins. "You know, back in the old days, no one called Sesshomaru that and lived. The guy really has grown soft."

Kagome then turns to look at Sesshomaru who seems to have a hard time keeping his facial expressions in control. She has no idea what expression they would see if his control would break, though.

From the son, her eyes go to chuckling father. "I'll try. When do we leave?"

His response comes quickly. "As soon as possible."

* * *

An hour later the six, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shira, Inuyasha, Toga, and Sheiji, are standing by a small pond in an opening of a forest area. On the opposite side of the pond there's a waterfall coming down from a ten feet high rock formation.

Kagome looks suspiciously around the place they're at. "How we're supposed to find an all-knowing statue at _here_? There doesn't seem to be many places to hide one."

Toga glances around the area. "It is here somewhere, hidden inside a cave."

The only human in the group glares at the youkai. "Do you see a cave-"

She pauses and her eyes widen in realization. She then turns to look at the waterfall. "You know, I have heard that waterfalls tend to carve a cave behind them. Sure, that one is small, but it's still a waterfall."

Toga glances at her. "Can you sense anything?"

Kagome closes her eyes and tries to feel energies around her. After a moment an image of a statue comes into her mind. The statue is surrounded by rocky walls, and it seems to have a misty curtain behind it.

_That mist… It's coming from the waterfall, _she muses.

She opens her eyes and responds to the youkai's curious look with a determined one of her own. "It's behind the waterfall, all right."

Toga turns to look at Sesshomaru. "Let's go." His gaze then finds the others in the group, one by one. "For now we all move as a group. We need Kagome to find the statue and to ask the questions, so her safety is our number one priority, understood?"

All five acknowledge his words by nodding, after which the oldest taiyoukai in the group simply leaps over the small pond and through the waterfall. He is soon followed by Shira and Sheiji, leaving the brothers with Kagome.

The human glares at the waterfall. "I can't jump there." She then tries to look for a route to the waterfall, a path or anything that could take her there safely, but she can't find a thing. "Shoot. I can't even get there by going around the pond."

Inuyasha walks around her, and crouches before her. "Come on, Kagome, get on my back. I'll take you there."

Kagome approaches him, but is stopped by Sesshomaru's voice. "You have a wife, Inuyasha. You will not defile our family and your wife by carrying another woman on your back."

Inuyasha stands up and turns around to glare at his brother. "Then how you're planning to get her there?"

Sesshomaru walks closer to Kagome, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her to him, causing her to blush heavily. "I will take her."

Then, before either Kagome or Inuyasha can protest, he leaps over the pond and through the waterfall with Kagome hanging onto him, barely managing to hold back a scream.

As soon as his feet touch the rocky floor he releases his grip on her, making her nearly stumble on the ground.

She steadies herself pretty quickly, and then whirls around to glare daggers at the youkai, missing Inuyasha landing on the cave floor next to her. "What was that about?!"

Sesshomaru replies her glare with an amused one of his own. "I got you here, did I not?"

Kagome restrains herself from stomping the ground with her foot. "I know that, but you could've warned me!"

The youkai only shrugs, causing her to glare even more daggers at him.

Her thoughts of strangling certain taiyoukai are interrupted by Toga's voice, gaining attention from all others in the cave. "Now, that we are here, we need to find the statue." He waves at the wall opposite from the waterfall. "Those tunnels take us further. However, we don't know which one is the one we want to use."

Shira glances at the tunnels. "How do we know which one is the right one?"

Toga turns his attention at Kagome. "Can you sense anything?"

She shakes her head. "None of the tunnels feel different than the others."

The taiyoukai sighs. "Then we split. Inuyasha, you go with Shira. Take the left tunnel. Sheiji, you go with Sesshomaru. You'll take the middle one. I will accompany Kagome to the right one."

Sheiji glares at Sesshomaru. "I'm not going with him."

Toga narrows his eyes at the dragon. "I'm strongest in here, so I'll protect Kagome. Since I am pretty sure that my sons will not go together, this is the only option."

The dragon tries once more. "I could go with Shira, Inuyasha could go with Kagome, and you could go with Sesshomaru. I believe that my brother in law and the human made quite a 'dynamic duo' back in the old days."

Sesshomaru speaks up before his father can respond. "No, let the husband and wife travel together, and you can go with father. I will accompany the human."

His announcement is followed by five gaping mouths, one of which, Toga's, soon turns from gaping to grinning.

The grin is wiped away by Sesshomaru's shrug. "I am merely being practical."

* * *

Kagome is watching Sesshomaru's white hair as it moves with his steps. The two are walking down the path she and Toga were supposed to take before Sesshomaru's suggestion.

The tunnel would be pitch dark without little ball of light Sesshomaru had formed of youki when she had complained that she couldn't see. Vaguely she wonders why he hadn't made one back when they had taken the three tests, but instead allowing her – if reluctantly – grab his sleeve.

Maybe he hadn't known how to make one.

Or hadn't bothered that time. This time his sleeves were not something she could just grab, so maybe he had decided, for practical reasons no doubt, to give her a light source.

Or something. She's not quite sure.

She is brought back from her ponderings as Sesshomaru halts abruptly causing her to collide with him. "Ow!"

Kagome rubs her nose and glares at the youkai. "What did you do that for?"

Sesshomaru glances down at her before turning his face forward.

She follows his gaze to see four doors, each of different colour and different symbol carved on the surface.

She lets out a groan. "Oh no, not again." The tests the two took are now clearly in her mind, especially the three doors before the maze during the second test.

Apparently in his mind too. "That time we were given a clue for the door leading to the easiest route. Let us hope a clue is given for us this time as well."

Before Kagome can respond with something witty, a ghostly figure of a young man appears in between the two and the doors, causing Kagome to let out an 'eep!' and move closer to Sesshomaru who doesn't seem to notice.

The figure speaks. "Greetings to you taiyoukai and miko. One of these doors will help you to get closer to finding what you're looking for, the rest three will take you where ever they wish."

"The correct door can be found if you show your worth, so if you choose the wrong door, do not worry, by showing your worth even the wrong door becomes the correct one. Here is the clue you need to show your worth the fastest way: I see the past, the present, and the future. Without me, you do not exist, yet without you, I would not matter."

Then the figure suddenly vanishes, leaving the two to try to solve the clue.

Kagome walks past Sesshomaru to the doors. First is white with a picture of a time glass carved on it. The second is grey with a picture of what looks like Sun on it. Third one is black with a picture of a person, a woman, carved on it. The last door is dark grey with kanji for 'fate' carved on the surface.

She sighs heavily. "Gaah! How we're supposed to know which door to take? The clue could mean any of these."

Sesshomaru's voice sounds unemotional as usually. "Time, Sun, a woman, fate. Who is the woman?"

Kagome blinks. "Could she be Amaterasu, the Sun goddess?"

He shakes his head. "Then 'Sun' might be twice in it."

She narrows her eyes. "Not necessarily, it could just mean a 'deity'."

He glances at her. "You think that is the correct door?"

Kagome shrugs. "All seem to match, but I think deity matches the best, don't you think?"

As soon as Sesshomaru agrees, the black door opens and the two step in, only to find themselves in darkness.

Inside the darkness a figure appears, the same ghostly one from before. "Your choice was incorrect, yet you can still prove your worth."

Kagome frowns. "Deity was the closest match for the clue."

The man lets out a small sigh. "Amaterasu is a close match, yet not the closest."

Before Kagome can ask more, Sesshomaru speaks. "Other choices were time, Sun, and fate. How can any of these three be a closer match than a deity?"

The ghostly figure shakes his head a bit. "Amaterasu is the Sun." At this point Kagome can nearly feel Sesshomaru's blaming gaze on her. "The second carving was the cycle of life and death."

The youkai sighs. "What happens now? We must get to the statue quickly."

"Do not worry, the time here goes different pace as it does in your world. When you return there, no time has passed from the time you stepped through the door you chose."

Kagome lets out a relieved breath she didn't know she had been holding. "How can we prove our worth?"

The man turns to look at her. "The statue makes that decision. What happens now is that you are taken to a place where you can show your worth. In there it might also be found out that you will never be worthy. If that is to happen, you will be brought back to the cave behind the water fall."

Without further explanation, the man vanishes again, leaving a glowing portal behind. The two exchange a glance before stepping through it.

* * *

Sesshomaru opens his eyes slowly to see that he's lying by a group of trees that are growing by a river. He gets to his feet looking around him to see Kagome lying next to him on a grass, a small wooden building, and a lot trees on both sides of the river.

His nose tells him that the air here seems clearer than the one he's used to, in fact it smells as clear as it did back in the Feudal times.

He then glances back at the human who now seems to be waking up as well. He frowns at her attire, which is very much like the ones priestesses used around the time he and the girl first met.

A glance at his own clothing reveals that he too is wearing clothing similar to one he used back then.

Kagome's voice interferes with his thoughts and he turns to look at her to see that she's now on her feet and looking at him with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru… What is going on? Where are we?"

"I believe we are back in the Feudal Era, brought here by the door." He pauses. "As for our location, I do not recognize this place."

She sighs heavily. "Proving the worth, eh? How?"

He shrugs. "I do not know."

Suddenly a scent hits his nose and he turns to the direction it came from, frowning. _I know this scent…_ As the realization hits, someone has already arrived to where they stand.

Someone he should know very well.

An inutaiyoukai dressed in white and blue outfit, golden eyes, silvery white hair on high ponytail, and one stripe on each cheek.

His father.

* * *

Sound of heavy rain that's pelting the roof of the shed by the river can be heard quite well inside the shed itself. The sound distracts Kagome from the fact that she and Sesshomaru were brought very far to the past, to the time before Sesshomaru's birth.

The rain is the reason the three had decided to get indoors quite soon after Toga had come. She remembers Sesshomaru's shocked expression as his father had arrived, and the other youkai's curiosity of someone who had faintly similar scent as he had.

She only hopes she could've seen her own expression. She's quite sure it would've been priceless. Especially after she found out that Toga apparently couldn't recognize his son. Which of course was explained after the rain had begun, as Toga had told them that he had no heirs yet, but he should soon, since he was supposed to marry within a week.

Sesshomaru's voice brings her attention to him as he replies to a question from Toga. "I and the miko are merely travelling around, hoping to find what is lost."

Toga frowns. "What is it that you seek?"

Sesshomaru replies quickly, apparently having already made up a perfect cover story for the two. She's pretty sure that the youkai doesn't want to tell his father his real identity, not yet. After all, it might not be best if he would find out about the future. He might want to change it, and she's not sure if the future even should, or could, be changed.

"I do not know, not for sure." He then pauses for a short moment. "I believe that we will know as we come across it."

Toga scratches his chin. "I think fate brought us to meet each other. I would like to invite you to my castle so that you could search my library. There might be something helpful there."

Sesshomaru glances at Kagome who nods. "That might be helpful. We can always try."

The youkai turns to look at his father. "We will gladly accept the invitation."

The older youkai, who looks a lot younger than how Kagome remembers him, smiles. "As soon as the rain ends, we will leave. Now, you must tell me how a taiyoukai and a miko ended up travelling together."

Kagome can only hope the story Sesshomaru decides to tell isn't embarrassing or anything like that for her.

It's not, luckily. "Once we shared a common enemy, a hanyou who terrorized a small area a while back. He is no longer among the living though." He apparently added the last sentence because of Toga's slight frown.

Before Toga can ask anything else, Sesshomaru continues. "After that our paths were separate until they crossed recently. The priestess needs to find something, and she requires protection."

The other youkai inclines his head. "Unarmed humans usually do." He then glances at Kagome. "Miko, does he treat you with respect, and do you treat him similarly?"

She nods. "He treats me well, and I have learned to respect him and appreciate the protection he has given me. He has saved me more than once."

Toga smiles. "So, a true taiyoukai. Taiyoukai have always respected priestesses and have been received same respect from them."

Before Kagome can ask more, Sesshomaru speaks again. "The rain has stopped."

She notices that the sound of rain is truly gone now, and Toga seems to notice the same. "Ah, true. Shall we go, then? My castle is not far."

* * *

Sesshomaru walks slightly behind his father as they approach the gates of the castle he recognises. This is the place he was born in. It wasn't quite how he remembers it, but still very similar. He supposes that it's either not yet completely finished, or possibly some alterations were made either before he was born or when he was very little, seeing that his own birth would still be at least a year away.

He can hear Kagome's soft foot steps coming from behind him. The woman had been unusually silent since they had met his father here. He's not quite sure why. Maybe she's just tired.

A quick glance over his shoulder reveals a human who's looking around her very curiously. Quite amusing sight really. "Kagome, if you try to see everything you will end up seeing nothing."

He starts at his voice before turning her attention to him and smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, there's just so much to see, and I want to see it all."

Toga speaks next, before Sesshomaru could. "You will have time to see everything. You both are welcome to stay in my home for as long as you need to."

Kagome bows at the older taiyoukai. "Your gesture will be appreciated, my lord."

Toga waves his hand. "Drop the 'my lord'. You're my guest, not my subordinate. Call me Toga, that's my name."

The human blushes slightly. "Thank you, Toga."

The taiyoukai merely smiles at the human before he begins to walk towards his castle again. Sesshomaru follows close behind, and a sound of Kagome's foot steps confirms that she's following too.

The gates fling open as they approach allowing the three to walk through to a front yard. They walk through it, and several youkai and humans who are in the yard, just walking through it or conversing with one another, stop what they were doing and bow at the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru gets surprised as they suddenly don't head at the main house, but instead go towards building left of it.

A kitsune who's standing at the entrance of the aforementioned building observes them as they approach him, and as soon as Toga reaches him and stops, Sesshomaru and Kagome stopping right behind him, the kitsune falls to one knee. "Welcome back, my lord."

Toga waves at his two companions. "I have brought two guests with me. Wandering taiyoukai Sesshomaru and his companion, miko Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowns at the term 'companion', and a glance at Kagome shows her blushing, possibly as a reaction to the term as well.

He doesn't have time to say a thing about it though, before Toga continues. "You two, this is head of the security and commander of my army, Hinoiri ('sunset'). Hinoiri, these two will have access to both the castle library as well as to my private one. They are also allowed passage to anywhere in the castle and its area. Inform all guards."

The kitsune bows his head. "Yes, my lord."

Then the taiyoukai turns to his guests. "I'll take you the main house now. However, my presence is required somewhere else, so I will have to trust you to the care of my servants." This said, he turns to walk towards the main building, followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome.

* * *

Kagome exits the room she had been given and closes the shoji screen behind her. She had changed into a lavender coloured kimono with dark purple obi that had been brought to her by one of the maids. Once the door is shut she lifts her right hand to scratch her hair, as she tries to remember where Sesshomaru's room was.

Before she can ponder over it much the youkai she had been thinking about rounds the corner and approaches her. As he walks towards her, she can feel her eyes widening at the sight of the youkai who is now wearing an outfit similar to his Feudal era one, though this one is burgundy with the once-red parts being golden, and the other sash is replaced by blue and burgundy one, with similar pattern than the original one. He's also lacking the fur and armour, and his long white hair has been tied to a one long braid.

As Sesshomaru halts his steps right as he reaches her, he raises an eyebrow at her, causing her to realise that she had been staring at him. This realisation makes her blush heavily and direct her eyes at the ground.

She raises them at him as soon as she can hear his voice though. "You look beautiful, Kagome."

This brings even deeper blush on her cheeks. "Uh, thank you, Sesshomaru. You look very, uh, handsome." She had been about to say 'beautiful', but had decided not, since many men probably wouldn't appreciate being considered beautiful rather than handsome.

His voice brings her to the moment at hand, again. "Thank you. Now, shall we head for the library before the dinner is served?"

Kagome nods. "I think we should."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, Sesshomaru starts walking down the corridor back towards the direction he had been coming from. Kagome follows him hoping that he knows the route.

Then she realises that of course he does, after all he had been _born_ in this place.

And indeed he knows the path, since soon enough they are both inside the common library of the castle. Sesshomaru seems quite apathetic to Kagome as he glances around the room. Kagome herself is gaping at the shelves and desks and piles filled with books and parchments.

Sesshomaru, for a change, seems to read her mind. "The library is not as impressive now as it will be around the time I left this castle."

She closes her mouth before walking to one of the shelves. "Where do we start looking?" She sighs. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

The youkai walks up to her. "Perhaps we should start with this one." He reaches out with his hand and grabs a book from the shelf. "Father told me once that if I would ever have no idea where to start from, in anything, I should read this book."

Kagome glances at the book and notices its name. "'Tale of hime and her choice'. Hm?"

He remains silent for a while, browsing through the pages, until he stops at one opening. "This is a fairy tale of a princess who had to choose between what her family and people expected of her, and what she truly wished to do."

She frowns. "So, what has that got to do with our situation?"

He walks to a set of pillows and kneels to one of them. Kagome follows his example, kneeling on a pillow opposite the one he chose. "Well?"

Sesshomaru turns page of the book. "Which do you think she chose? No, let me rephrase that. Which would you choose if you would have to choose between responsibility and your own dreams?"

Kagome has to hesitate only for a moment, seeing that she had done the choice before. "Responsibility, of course. I definitely had other dreams than to wander around Feudal Japan with a lecherous monk, insecure, rude, and hot-headed hanyou, an orphaned kitsune cub, and the last survivor of a taijiya village, trying to gather shards of a jewel, and being pursued by a bunch of youkai who wanted the jewel, as well as a twisted minded hanyou who wanted to become a youkai."

"Then why did you do so? No one forced you, I believe."

She sighs. "I shattered it. It was my responsibility. Not to mention I was one of the only two who could see the shards. I didn't have a choice."

He reaches out to cover the hand she is holding on her knee with his own, clawed one, startling her. "You had the choice. Still, your conscience told you that was the right one."

She turns her face up to meet his gaze. "Are you saying that she gave up her dreams to face her responsibilities?"

He nods. "She even married a man her father wished her to, instead of marrying the one she loved."

"So… How does this help us?"

He lifts his hand from hers and uses it with the other hand to turn the book around and to push it so that she could see the picture that fills both pages of the opening. The picture is about a young woman standing in between two men. One of the men is dressed in fine clothes, and the other one is dressed in a set of very plain clothes. The woman's face is turned towards the first man, but her one hand is reaching out to the latter one.

Kagome shakes her head. "I can't see anything that we could use. Nothing that just tells that 'hey, you're looking for me'."

Sesshomaru raises one hand and points at something in the picture with one claw.

Kagome narrows her eyes, trying to see what he's pointing at. Suddenly she sees it, and her eyes widen.

The princess' free hand is holding something. A sphere.

Shikon no Tama.

Kagome gasps. "The Shikon! What does this mean?"

As a response he turns to next page. This one has a picture of the princess, face forward.

Kagome gets an eerie feeling. It's as she's looking in the mirror.

This time Sesshomaru speaks next. "You should prove your worth to speak to and gain answers from a statue that knows everything. An apparent method is to show your wisdom to know what questions not to ask. According to this tale, the hime was very wise, and that was the only reason she was allowed to take care of the sacred object. Also, she was able to keep it pure for sacrifices she made to fill her responsibilities."

She frowns. "Are you saying that I've already proven my worth?"

He shakes his head. "We would not be here if that was true. I think the answer lies in the Jewel itself, Midoriko, to be precise. It's said that the hime was her reincarnation."

Her eyes widen. "I'm supposed to prove I'm like Midoriko?" He nods. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He pulls the book from her and puts it down by the pillows. Then he reaches out to her, grabbing her hand, and pulls her to her feet. She protests, but he ignores it. Then he, still holding her hand, leads out of the room, through the corridors, out of the building, and through a garden.

Finally he stops in front of a statue of a woman in armour, Midoriko.

Kagome only glances at the statue before glaring at Sesshomaru. "What was that about? And could you give me back my hand?"

He seems to ignore the latter sentence, but at least he replies to the one containing the word 'what'. "Midoriko here and you share the same soul. You both are pure and powerful, and you both are or were willing to sacrifice a lot for a greater good, because you knew it was the right thing to do. Yet you lack something she had."

Kagome blinks. "Huh?"

He glances at her. "Both Midoriko and the princess of the story had wisdom you do not, not yet at least."

She sighs. "Wisdom comes through experience. I don't think we have enough time to gain that much experience."

He lets out a small sigh, before giving her an answer. "The hime was at your age, and had probably less experience of fighting than you do. Wisdom comes via observation as well. Children tend to have wisdom greater than adults do. It's in their purity and innocence."

She looks at him, very confused. "What are you trying to say?"

He raises his right hand and lowers it to her left cheek. "Kagome, you only have to regain that purity and innocence to gain wisdom you need. Princess is said to be child like through out her life, even when she got old."

Kagome closes her eyes and leans into his warm palm. "How can I do that? I've seen too much killing and blood."

His soft chuckle makes her open her eyes. "Rin even died, still she never lost that childish purity of hers. Never."

Suddenly his face is right in front of hers, so that she can feel his breath on her face. "The purity you need is inside you, and if you let me, I will help you to find it."

Then he presses his lips onto hers causing her to blush deeply. He retreats from her as quickly as he had come close, and turns to look at the setting sun.

Kagome can feel her heart beating fast. _What was that about?_ She's about to ask him, but decides otherwise. She'll ask that one later. "I-I want to find that purity. Please help me."

He turns to look at her with a small grin. "I will help you, I said this already."


	27. Illusionary World and Trials

AN: Whoa... It's been almost a year... Sorry! This chapter wasn't easy to write. First there was a single page, then nothing for a long time, until I was asked if I had abandoned the story. After that I wrote 10 pages in one day, but then got stuck again. Yesterday I wrote a few more pages, until decided that it was enough for now, around 15-16 pages. There was still stuff I wanted to write, but I decided to leave them for the next chapter. Oh, and please don't get mad for cliffhanger, or certain part before it.

More tests ahead. I just love them -grin-. There's also fluff, as well as some tragedy. And there are two more or less modified quotes from Fruits Basket, one from Momiji, another from Hatori+Tohru conversation.

Thanks for reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm glad you liked last chapter, and hopefully you'll love this one too.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha et co do not belong to me; Shira, Sheiji, Yuri, and Tsuru does.

Anyways... Enjoy!

Friendships Last Forever

Chapter 27

Shira sighs. "We've been walking here for ages... Should we turn back?"

Inuyasha shakes his head. "Not yet. I-" He stops abruptly, his ears turning.

Shira glances at him before hearing it too, a soft whispering sound. She tries to make out words, but she can't. She turns to her husband. "Can you hear that sound? Can you make out what's being said?"

Inuyasha turns his head towards the sound, while motioning her to be quiet. He strains his ears and concentrates hard on the sound. "Barely. It sounds like a woman saying 'turn back'."

She frowns. "Is she talking to us?"

"Yes I am."

Both turn to face a figure of a woman, who begins to glow faint light. Inside the light it can be seen, that she's got knee-long white dress with thin shoulder straps, no shoes, long wavy blond hair, and face that has fair features. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Shira realizes that the light is making her feel uncomfortable, and a glance at Inuyasha tells her that he's feeling it too. "And would you please stop that, you're purifying our youki."

The figure dims her light a little. "My apologies, I did not mean to hurt you." Shira waves her hand to tell it's okay. She then continues. "I know who you are, ryuu taiyoukai Shira and hanyou Inuyasha, son of inu taiyoukai Toga." She grins at the two's slightly shocked expressions. "I have been observing you for a while."

A thought crosses Shira's mind, and she voices it. "It was you who sent that rabbit with the message to us."

The other woman nods. "Yes. I knew that the older taiyoukai known as Toga could read it. As to my identity, you can call me Yuri ('Lily'). I have been watching over every protector of the Shikon no Tama, ever since it came to existence."

Inuyasha frowns. "But it's gone. I made the wish."

Yuri smiles faintly. "Yes, but since it was originally carried in time when your miko friend was born it inside her, I followed it here. And I followed when she moved back and forth in time, even when she did not have the Jewel with her, including the time you purified it. After the Jewel was gone, I was supposed to have vanished with it, but I did not."

Shira twirls a long strand of her hair around her right forefinger. "But doesn't that mean, that-" Her eyes widen. "Jewel isn't gone?"

Yuri nods. "Part of it still remains."

The dragon frowns. "How can that be? It was complete when it was purified, wasn't it?" She glances at Inuyasha, who nods, confirming this.

Yuri shakes her head. "_Something_ of the Jewel still exists. Not it physically, but rather part of its will."

Shira narrows her eyes, "What are _you_ by the way? Were you born of the Jewel?"

The other woman laughs softly. "I have existed for a long time. I was not born, I will not die."

Inuyasha waves his hand. "You didn't answer the question."

Yuri smiles. "Ask your wife, for she seems to know."

The two turn to look at Shira, and Inuyasha startles at the odd look on her face. He can see the surprise, understanding, respect, and pondering all flashing through her eyes switching from one to another almost faster than he can see. "Shira?"

She turns to look at him, her face now expressionless. "Our parents told us stories of what they called 'Eternals'. They are basically part of our planet's, our world's, own energy, its life, its will. Sometimes part, or parts, of this energy takes form of entities, people."

Yuri nods. "Reason for this varies, but usually it is to protect our world. Since Jewel getting to wrong hands may have become a serious threat, I was needed to ensure that would not happen. Now, we should return to your father and brother."

Inuyasha starts. "Father and brother? Wait, what about my half-brother and Kagome?"

She smiles soothingly at the seemingly nervous hanyou. "They are fine, and will be here soon. They have gone to the illusionary world my brother created for them."

Toga listens carefully, as Yuri explains to him and Shinji what she had told Shira and Inuyasha some time earlier. She had insisted that they would return to the pond outside the cave, and they had found the two taiyoukai waiting at the entrance. The two had returned there after discovering only a dead end. After she has finished, he taps his chin thoughtfully before speaking. "I have a few questions to ask, if you do not mind."

Yuri waves her hand as if to say 'go ahead', so he asks his first question. "This illusionary world my son and the priestess are in, what is it like and what they must do?"

She shrugs. "My brother chose it to be so that he can see in their souls. You see, the worthiness they seek is not something they can achieve, not something they can learn or grow into. It is something they already possess."

Toga frowns. "Wait, did you say '_they'_? I thought this was only about Kagome."

Yuri grins. "Their fates are bound. Now, as I was explaining, my brother's illusionary world will bring out the little clues to discover if they are worthy or not."

Shira interjects. "What are these clues?"

Yuri replies after a short pause. "Well, most apparent one is a kind of wisdom. It is not just putting responsibility before one's hopes and dreams, but also knowing when latter ones are more important. Then there is courage, in the sense of understanding that something is more important than fear, rather than not being scared. Third one is purity. Not necessary purity of body and thoughts, though. It is purity of heart, like that of a child. Fourth, and the last one, is most important, as well as the most difficult to figure out."

Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Feh, I really doubt my half brother could have all of them, no matter what the fourth is."

Toga glances at Inuyasha chidingly. The hanyou huffs and waves his hand." Sorry 'bout that, continue, will ya?"

This earns him a warning glare from his father. Yuri smiles as she continues. "Both of them does not have to have all four, it is enough if just one of them has, as long as them as a pair has all of them. Then they are brought to us."

Sheiji lets out an impatient sigh. "I wanna hear what the fourth one is."

Shira gives him a similar glance as Toga gave his son just a moment earlier. "Forgive these two, for they have yet to mature properly. Would you please continue?"

Yuri smiles. "Make a guess. They want answers from a statue that knows everything, and they need to have wisdom, courage, and purity to be able to do that. What could be fourth?"

Toga taps his chin with one of his claws. "I think I know this. During my time on the other side, when I found about the statue, I read something about it. If only I could remember..."

Shira glances from the pondering Toga, to her ignorant looking brother and husband, before turning to look at Yuri, who has an odd gleam in her eyes. That gleam, and something her parents had told her made her realise what the fourth clue is. "It's knowledge, isn't it?

Yuri grins. "Very good, so far. Knowledge of what?"

The dragon narrows her eyes. "To know what not to ask?"

The other woman shakes her head. "That is part of wisdom, really. Try again."

Shira rubs her chin thoughtfully, before realization hits her, making her eyes widen. "Knowledge that they do not need the knowledge from the statue!"

Yuri claps her hands together. "Excellent. That's right. The secret of the statue is, that it does not possess any knowledge. It is nothing more than a statue. However, the quest to find it will help them to find the answer themselves. What did you wished to know, anyway?"

Toga sighs. "Well, something that was once bound to a mirror has escaped. We need to find what it was, and how to defeat it. And now that you said that part of the Jewel is still around... We need to find it as well."

Yuri grins. "Why you ask something you already know the answers to?"

Shira shakes her head in slight confusion. "If we know them already, then why two of our friends are in an illusionary world, trying to figure out they're worthy. Is it a wild goose chase?"

The other woman's eyes harden a little. "It is no 'wild goose chase', dragon. I speak of worth, but it is not what you think. I am sure that my brother... uh... stretched the truth when he sent them to that world. However, this is truly to find out if they are worthy of carrying what you need to remove the last part of the Shikon no Tama from this existence."

Toga frowns. "Carry what?"

Yuri holds out her right hand, palm upwards, and the as the four observe, a little mist gathers on her palm, and it begins to twirl. Slowly it takes form of something very familiar to them.

Shira gasps. "The Jewel of Four Souls! But... how?"

Yuri shakes her head as she closes her fist and lowers her arm back to her side. "This is not the Jewel, merely an image of it, created from the same energy that I and my brother come from. If they are worthy of it, they must then do the right thing, and the part will be merged with this, and both will be purified."

Inuyasha frowns. "Is it something unselfish? Seeing that I purified it by making an unselfish wish"

The woman nods. "Yes."

Toga looks at her curiously. "What is this unselfish thing they must do?"

Yuri shakes her head. "They will know it when the time is right."

* * *

Kagome follows Sesshomaru to his father's study after he had invited the two there. As they two walk, they have no idea of the true nature of their trip here, or this place. Not even the fact that everyone else here are just copies of the real people they represent, following will and thoughts of the one who created these projections.

After walking through countless of corridors they arrive in front of set of open shoji screens. Through the opening they can see who they believe is Sesshomaru's father, and he's reading a parchment before lifting his gaze at the two. "Come in."

Sesshomaru enters the study, Kagome following right behind him. 'Toga' motions them to sit on low chairs in front of his desk. As soon as they have, he speaks. "Have you found anything?"

Kagome glances at the youkai on her right side with a question in her eyes, hoping that he would get the hint. She surely won't explain, since she's not sure is she understands that well herself.

To her relief, Sesshomaru had apparently sensed her reluctance and begins to explain their findings. "My father told me to read a certain book if I was ever at loss. I found that your library has the book."

The older taiyoukai's eyes light up. "Oh, you mean the one that holds the 'Tale of hime and her choice'?" He chuckles at the surprised looks on their faces. "My father told me to read the book when I became the ruler of these lands. The story is old, but very good. So, did it help?"

Sesshomaru nods. "The story was indeed helpful, but so was one of the pictures in it." Toga gives him a puzzled glance, so he explains. "The picture has the hime facing the one she marries, but her left hand is reaching for the man she wants to marry. She holds the Shikon no Tama on her right palm."

Toga nods. "I know the picture. So, how the story and the picture helped you, if I may ask?"

The younger inu replies right away. "In short we learned two things. First of all, we learned that since we seek knowledge, we need to know what to ask, and what not to. Also, we learned that priestess here needs to have wisdom born of a child's purity."

Toga smiles. "Sounds to me, that you're probably on the right tracks."

Kagome blinks. "How would you know that?"

He grins. "You friend here mentioned that you seek knowledge, and that you have learned that you need to know what to ask. You see, I've heard a legend of a statue that knows everything that there is to know. You are seeking it, are you not?"

Sesshomaru nods. "Yes. We need to ask something for it."

Toga taps his chin with a tip of one of his sharp claws. "You may want to check the forest east from here. I am sure you will find what you need in there. You should leave as soon as you can. My people here will provide you with anything you may need."

* * *

Kagome walks next to Sesshomaru as they make their way towards east. The dusty road is only wide enough for the two to walk side by side. They have now been walking for two hours, and still they haven't reached the forest Sesshomaru said he can actually remember. When they left Sesshomaru's home they had been given their clothes back, all cleaned, as well as a sack, that Sesshomaru had slung over his right shoulder. It contained dried meat, mushrooms and berries, as well as some other stuff they would need if they would have to sleep during their journey.

As they advance on the road, Kagome begins to feel an odd foreboding about what will be waiting for them in the forest. "I hope it's not another of those tests or riddles."

She hadn't realized that she said it out loud until she hears Sesshomaru's chuckle. "We did well during the last ones, back in Feudal times. Did you not enjoy them?"

She shakes her head. "It's not that, I'm just... tired. And I'm worried that what's waiting for us in the forest is much more difficult than the ones back then."

He grabs her arm gently, stopping her. "I understand your tiredness and why you are worried, but you must trust yourself, and you must trust me. I promised that I will assist you, and I will keep that promise."

Kagome nods. He's right, of course. Suddenly she remembers that she needs to ask him something. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?" He looks at her curiously, still holding her arm.

"What was that kiss about? You know, the one you gave me in front of Midoriko's statue."

He loosens his grip, but doesn't break the contact between her arm and his hand. "I acted on an impulse then."

Kagome nearly gapes at him. Sesshomaru acting on a impulse. _Jeez, now, where's the guy from the show who tells people to smile because they're on 'candid camera'? And where's the hidden camera, anyway? Or maybe someone has replaced the youkai, this definitely can't be real one_.

Her ponderings are interrupted as she hears soft footsteps getting away from her, and she notices that he's walking again. "Hey, wait for me!" She runs after him.

* * *

"Phew, that was one long walk." Kagome is relieved that now, five hours after they left Sesshomaru's home, they have finally reached the forest. Or, so she hopes. "This is the forest, right?"

Sesshomaru nods. "Yes, I can recognize it. We will walk a little more today, at least until we find a proper place to set camp at."

"What?! Come on, no more walking..." Kagome groans.

He sighs. "You can not rest yet. Sun is setting soon, and we need to set up a camp before that happens. We will not be moving after darkness has fallen."

With a little exaggerated sigh of suffering she follows him in to the forest. As they walk down a narrow path, she listens to sounds of the forest; leafs moved by wind, birds, and their own footsteps. Then she takes a look around. There are large trees, big green bushes, some forest flowers, moss, and lot more like that at both of their sides. She tries to see an opening large enough for their camp, but there seems to be none. Every opening she sees is too small, and can't really be called openings.

After a while they do reach one that seems to be pretty big. "Hey Sesshomaru, is this good enough? My feet are killing me, so please say yes."

He chuckles at the puppy-look in her eyes. "Yes, this will do fine." Then he vanishes, making Kagome worried, and then startle as she hears his voice behind her, as he speaks to her right ear. "For your information, that does not work on me."

* * *

Darkness has wrapped the forest in its veil, bringing new sounds to Kagome's ears; wolves, owls, crickets, and rustling from all around them. Kagome turns her attention to their little camp. Sesshomaru had made a campfire for warmth and cooking.

Speaking of... "Hey Sesshomaru, you don't happen to have something in there I could use to make a stew for us?"

Instead of a vocal response he walks over to the sack and grabs a metal pot big enough for a stew for the two. She walks to the sack and grabs the ingredients she need, before taking the pot from him and walking to the fire. Then she kneels down and pours some water they had been given to the pot, then she throws there some rice, dried meat, mushrooms, and berries.

Only then she realizes she's missing something. "Hey, I still need-". She doesn't have time to finish, before Sesshomaru holds out a tripod that she can use to place the pot over the fire. After setting the pot to boil she takes a look around the opening. She spots what she was looking for and dashes to grab several leaves from two different bushes and a plant near one of the trees.

Then she runs back to the fire and drops the leaves to the boiling pot. Soon enough she moves the tripod and the pot still hanging from it away from the fire, and beckons Sesshomaru to her. "It's done. Could you bring us something we could eat this from? And spoons would be nice too."

He picks two bowls and two wooden spoons from the sack before walking to the fire and kneeling next to her. "What were those leaves?"

Kagome shrugs as she uses her spoon to put some of the food to both of the bowls. "Don't know, really. Kaede taught me once what leaves can be used in stews and soups. These are few of them."

Sesshomaru takes his bowl, glances at it, and then glances at his spoon. "Sticks could work better with this."

She smiles sheepishly. "Well, I meant it to be more soup like, but it boiled for too long."

He chuckles. "It is fine; I have used spoons a lot after Sengoku Jidai, anyway."

Kagome tastes her food, and decides it's pretty good. She finishes her bowl pretty fast, and puts it next to her. Then she lifts her gaze at her youkai companion, only to see him watching her. She moves her gaze to the fire, as she feels heat rising to her cheeks. _Oh boy, I'm sure my face resembles a tomato right now..._

She starts as she hears Sesshomaru's soft chuckle, and it's coming from very close. She lifts her gaze again, only to meet pair of golden eyes that are only inches from her face. She feels her blush deepen. She doesn't understand why she blushes so much near him now. And what is that nice feeling in her belly?

Her thoughts seem to freeze the moment she feels his clawed hand caressing softly her right cheek. "I think... I understand my father now."

She blinks, but can't get a word out of her mouth, so she decides only to drown in his eyes, listening to his soft voice.

He sniffs her other cheek. "You smell... nice. So different from any youkai woman I've ever known, they always have a weak scent of blood mixed with their own, but you don't have that, not even a bit. I think this is why father fell in love with Inuyasha's human mother."

Their eyes meet again. "I never believed that I would follow his footsteps and fall for a human." Kagome swallows hard, making him to retreat a bit. "What is wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing... I just never expected to hear those words from you. And I never expected us to be on the same side, either. Or you and I visiting my home, like we did during those tests. Or you ever kissing-"

She's interrupted by Sesshomaru's amused voice. "You are babbling, priestess." Then he proceeds to press his lips against hers. At first she's too surprised to do anything, but then she responds to the kiss. He deepens the kiss and lowers her to the ground.

Kagome's hands wrap around his neck and she, in turn, deepens the kiss even more. She notices how her breathing becomes faster and shallower. Her hands begin to wander down his back, and-

Suddenly Sesshomaru jumps away from her, leaving her very confused. "What-?"

He motions her to be quiet. Then, as she gets back to her feet, he moves partially in front of her. She finds out why, when she senses a presence and a familiar figure steps in to the opening. It's the man they saw in the cave.

He glances from Sesshomaru to her, and grins. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Sesshomaru growls lowly. "Why are you here?"

The man shrugs. "Why else? I'm here to find out your worth. You can call me Tsuru ('crane')."

Even in only light from full moon and the fire, Kagome can see Sesshomaru tense a little. "Will you tell us what the reason you brought us here is?"

Tsuru nods. "You're worth is determined tonight. Shall we begin?"

Kagome steps forward to stand next to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready."

The man grins. "Good. The first one is a simple question. Here it comes. Your incarnation Kikyo was ready to toss away responsibilities trusted with her for her love for Inuyasha. She even took the Jewel from the shrine so that she could give it to him, her only desire being selfish, becoming a normal woman, when mostly Inuyasha did not want to use it to become human, but to become a full youkai. The hime in the story I'm sure you've found about already gave up her love so that she could marry the man she did not love, out of responsibility. Which of these two women did the right thing and which one did not?"

Kagome bows her head. "I don't know... When I joined Inuyasha in order to search for the Jewel shards, I did it out of responsibility; after all, I was the one who shattered it. Still, on many occasions, I liked our adventures, and got very close to my friends in the time."

Tsuru glances at her curiously. "If you could change anything, anything at all, what would you change?"

She smiles faintly, shaking her head. "Nothing at all. Even the times I was sad, afraid, in danger, or anything else like that, I wouldn't change even them. All the memories from those days, even the ones that hurt me, I cherish them, because during those times I grew a lot, I got to situations others of my age couldn't even dream of..."

He nods. "I see. I'm still waiting your answer to my earlier question."

Kagome closes her eyes to think. Which one was right, Kikyo or the hime? What would've she done if she had been them? The hime... She would've done the same thing. Even though her time doesn't really value arranged marriages, she knows she could learn to live in one. Then what about Kikyo? Would she do what she did, if she was to face similar situation? Suddenly she gets it. "It's a trick question, right? They're both doing the right thing. Sometimes heart and hopes and dreams can go before duty, as long as no one has to suffer because of that."

Tsuru gives her an approving glance. "Very good. You have passed the first test. You possess the wisdom required. You put duty first, but know that it can go second sometimes, and I have a reason to believe that you can tell when that is possible."

Sesshomaru smiles at Kagome, before turning his now emotionless face at the other man. "Can we return to the cave now?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet." He ignores Kagome's groan. "If you head towards east, you will find an opening on the rock wall that leads to a set of caves. Those caves lead you to a door that will take you back to your friends."

* * *

Kagome had been strongly against leaving when it was still dark, but Sesshomaru had threatened to drag her with him if she wouldn't come willingly, so here she is, following him down the path, heading east.

As she walks, the interrupted episode earlier keeps coming to her mind. She recalls too well what they were about to do, what she had _wanted_ to do. She recalls what his muscles had felt to her hands, even if his shirt had prevented direct contact.

She feels her blood rushing to her cheeks. _Thank goodness it's so dark in here, he can't see my beet-coloured face!_

Too bad she had forgotten his sharp nose. "It is not as hot in here as the heat emanating from your face may suggest."

Kagome glares at his back. "Oh, be quiet."

She hears him let out a 'humph', before he glances at her direction. "Do you regret?"

She blinks. "Regret what?"

He turns his gaze back at the darkness before them. "Do you regret that the situation got as far as it did, or are you sorry that we were interrupted?"

She has got an idea what situation he means, but she still has to think about her answer for a while. _Good question. Which is it? I – I think I know which one._ "Neither, really. I have nothing to regret. I have feelings for you, and I know that one day I want to finish what we were... uh... up to. But not yet. That's why I'm not sorry that he showed up when he did. I'm not ready yet. What if I get pregnant? I need a steady job first, and all that, you know?"

She can barely see his nod. "You are right. It would also not be honourable of me to have a child with a woman I have not married."

Rest of the journey they walk in a little awkward silence, at least that's what Kagome thinks. Luckily for her, the silence is coming to an end.

Suddenly Sesshomaru halts, too quickly to leave her time to react. The result is that she bumps into him. "Ow! Why don't you warn when you do that?" She rubs her sore nose, hoping that id didn't break. To her luck, it seems fine to be fine.

He seems to ignore her words; instead, he approaches the rocky wall in front of them. He reaches out with his right hand, intending to wipe out some vines that are covering the cave entrance. However, he draws his hand back before touching the vines.

Kagome feel confused. Why would he do that? "Sesshomaru?"

He motions her to be silent. "Tsuru, show yourself. I know you are near."

The white figure emerges from the cave, halting to stand at the entrance, barely inside, partially covered by the vines. "You have shown you have the wisdom needed to achieve your goal, the statue. However, you may still fail. You also need to possess courage, purity, and something I will reveal when it's time."

Kagome takes a step forward to stand next to her youkai friend. "Sesshomaru here promised to help me to find the purity needed within me."

Tsuru chuckles softly. "Did he, now? Well, we'll see if you even have it in there."

Sesshomaru's voice hardens a little. "I have concluded that the purity needed is that of a child. Am I correct? If I am, I am confident that she does possess it."

The other man shrugs. "You're partially right. It is indeed purity of heart, the kind that children possess. However, the miko may not possess it."

Kagome glances at him as a thought crosses her mind. "I was able to purify Shikon no Tama, could that mean I have the purity?"

Tsuru leaves the entrance, and ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl, he walks right face to face with Kagome. "We shall see. Tell me, what becomes of snow when it melts in the Sun's warmth?"

She blinks. "What?"

He sighs. "Just answer, please."

Kagome closes her eyes to think. _Well, water naturally. But... I think there's a catch. He said something about the Sun and its warmth..._ Suddenly, she knows, and she opens her eyes. "In school I have been thought that it's water. Still, I think the answer is spring. When snow melts, it means that spring is near."

He chuckles again. "Very good. You and your companion were right; you do have the purity. And you didn't even need help." He grins and takes a few steps backwards. "That's two out of four. Rest you will find in the cave. Just be warned, your courage will be the other that you still have to prove you possess. It may be very dangerous. So, if you hesitate, I can take you to your friends now, but you will not be able to gain information from the statue. So, will you enter the cave, or will you return to your friends?"

* * *

Kagome looks around her in light provided by a small ball of energy on Sesshomaru's palm as they walk deeper and deeper in to the caves. The walls around them are dark due the moist on them, and they feel cool when Kagome occasionally reaches out with her fingers to touch them.

After a while of walking in silence, they reach a bigger cave with unlit torches on the wall. Sesshomaru uses few matches from a box he had with him to light them, providing them a better look at the cave they're in.

The cave is large enough for Sesshomaru's dog form to fit in quite comfortably, of that Kagome is certain. In the middle of the cave there's a pedestal with a parchment on top of it. Kagome approaches it, and is happy to see that the light here is enough for her to read it. She reads it out loud:

_"Not all have the courage to achieve their goal_

_ will you, or will you not?_

_ If your wish is to find out_

_ then read me carefully._

_ Many obstacles will block your path_

_ pass them, and you will prevail._

_ Still, be careful of that, which you face,_

_ for death is possible deep in the caves._

_ It is not too late to turn back yet_

_ should you be scared of that which lies ahead."_

She sighs. "What's this supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru walks to her. "Is it not obvious? Sounds like an obstacle course. Quite fun one, really." He smirks.

Kagome glances at him. "Well, you should be able to help me through the course if needed, right?"

He nods. "That is true."

Tsuru appears on their side again, startling Kagome. "You're sure about this?"

Both nod simultaneously, prompting a sigh from him. "Very well. First obstacles are fairly easy, as they only test one of these each: strength, speed, logic, offensive abilities, and defensive abilities. After you pass those all, you will find yourselves in a big cave housing the actual obstacle course. Some of the obstacles are visible, others are not. And one more thing before I allow you to move on; you will not be alone there. Now, good luck."

With that he vanishes before either Kagome or Sesshomaru can stop him to ask clarifying questions. Kagome especially would want to ask two. Firstly, if they can't see obstacles, how are they supposed to try to pass it? And secondly, what did he meant by them not being alone there? Monsters trying to hinder them, or even kill them?

Then she remembers who's there with her. _That's right. Sesshomaru can defeat anything that comes in our way. And I can purify youkais' scaly hides, too. So let them come!_

Kagome feels a nudge at her side and glances at Sesshomaru. "What?"

He nods at the wall they're facing an she sees that a wooden door has emerged on it. "Shall we?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Uh-huh."

Kagome glares at the stone wall in front of them. "Which of the first obstacles is this?"

Sesshomaru presses his hand against the cold rock. "Either strength or logic. I'm guessing the former one."

She glances at him. "You can break it, can't you?"

He frowns a little. "Yes. Go behind me."

Kagome obeys hastily, and as soon as she's in place, he pulls his right arm back, claws glowing green with a small amount of poison to weaken the wall enough for him to surely breaking the wall while minimizing the risk of any shattered pieces of rock hitting the two.

He swings his arm sending a small spray of his poison to the wall, before fisting his hand right before it hits the slightly softened rock. The impact shatters the entire wall, sending pieces of rock flying all over the room. He dashes to Kagome, covering her with his body.

Kagome comes slowly to. She can't hear or see a thing, but she's definitely warm. And there seems to be a weight on top of her. "Huh?"

Suddenly she remembers what had happened. "Sesshomaru!" She pushes the weight on top of her to her side, only to find out it's Sesshomaru. And he seems badly injured and unconscious. She realises why he's like this as she recalls what the last thing she can remember is. "You shielded me..." She rolls him to his back and is horrified to see a thin stream of blood coming out of his mouth. His clothes aren't bloodied, though.

She knows what that means; bleeding is likely internal. "Sesshomaru, wake up. You should be able to heal these wounds on your own, right?" She feels despair lifting its ugly head inside her, when she sees no response from him.

Tsuru appears from the shadows and walk to her. "He is dying. The wounds are too severe for his youkai blood to heal. Intriguing guy, though, sacrificing his life for you, a human."

She can't stop the tears from coming. "This can't be real." She shakes her head. "He can't die, not like this!"

He walks to the two, and kneels by her side. "You can still pass the course, and you can do what you came here to do. You don't want him to have died in vain, now do you?"

She sniffs. "How can you still go on about that? He's... It wasn't supposed to go like this."

He touches her shoulder. "The statue you're seeking is in the cave behind the obstacle course. You can ask it how to save him."

She looks up to him, feeling a glimmer of hope pushing the despair away a little. "He... can be saved?"

He shrugs. "I do not know, but you can always ask the statue. Now, I can stay here, and keep him alive for a little longer, or I can come with you. You would have to do everything else on your own, but I would be there to keep monsters away, as well as to give you advice that can help you pass the obstacles. Which is it?

She kisses Sesshomaru's forehead. She thinks she already knows what to do. He's like this because he saved her, and there's no way she would take the risk of him dying because the other man was stuck with her. Sure, he might be great help out there, but still... If she would ask him to come with her, Sesshomaru would probably die before she reaches the statue. If she goes alone, she may die, but at least he wouldn't. Or they would both die.

However, there's one other possible option. "Could you take us back to Toga's home? Or maybe even to my time?"

"What about your mission?"

She shakes her head. "It's not worth it if he dies."

He frowns. "So, you're ready to endanger your other friends and your world, just because of him?"

She feels her eyes widen, as the words hit her. _How could I be so selfish? _She recalls the test of wisdom, and it clears her head. "Duty goes before hopes and dreams, and even though it sometimes doesn't, this isn't one of the times." She stands up. "Please, stay with him, and don't let him die, if you can."


End file.
